The Return: Percy Jackson and the Control of Fate
by You are right . . . NOT
Summary: Sequel to Troubles with a bite,With a war among primordials brewing, the fates are concerned, they need to find a way to stop this before it starts, and they only can think of one hero that can help, Percy Jackson. Unfortunately for Percy even as he is he isn't strong enough and will have to become a pawn before he can become a king. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back, this will just be a taste for now I was way to bored, playing Pokemon pearl and stuff, so yeah enjoy this small taste of what is to come.**

* * *

PERCY POV  
I slashed at Selene, and pressed my attack forward, keeping her on the defensive, she blocked and cartwheeled at me as I rolled forwards. We slashed at each other but her knife came up just a bit earlier than necessary, I managed to predict its path a second before, and locking my blades around it before flipping it out of her hands. She looked surprised for just a second before I literally tackled her and held my swords in an X in front of her neck. She sighed and I grinned.  
"I win, again." I panted happily.  
Her lips tugged up in a small smile, "I can't say I am happy about losing again, but I am glad to see how happy you are."  
I got up and held out my hand, she took it and I pulled her up. I began to walk towards the palace that had been my home, and in a way, my prison. Not that I regretted my choices in life.  
When I died at the hands of the primordial Erebus, the god saw fit to turn me into a constellation, which the highest honor the gods can bestow upon a mortal or demigod. And well it turned out that if you became a constellation, you were in the same domain as the gods who faded away. Also as for monsters here, any monster such as the pit scorpion sent to torture Orion, and the bear, Ursa Major, were up to us to deal with. Orion hated fighting the scorpion, but loved killing the bear, since he proclaimed himself a hunter. A lot of the time, I would send him to fight the scorpion, simply to annoy him. We had started off on the wrong foot, and had only been arguing since, whenever he insulted Artemis, I would kick his ass, much to many of the inhabitant's amusement.  
One thing I had not expected and was having a problem with was, well...Selene. She was a lot like Artemis, she beats up Helios half the time, was a hunter at heart, hated Orion and other bastards like him, and strongly believed in women's power. Also like another moon goddess, she liked me, and by like I mean, she was falling for me. And despite all my efforts not to get to close to her, when you only had a handful of people to hang out with, you tend to get close to some more than others.  
So all in all, I was having a more or less okay time. Sure there was trouble, sure there was pain, but I had a really good family to take care of me, Helios was exactly like Apollo and treated me like a younger brother. Ouranos was a grandfather/father that loved me for putting Kronos in his place. Orion...sadly he was jackass who liked to make fun of me loving Artemis, which cost him his life a few times already until he woke up, sadly.  
Selene fell into step beside me, "So...Percy, do you ever miss being alive?"  
I thought about it, "Yeah there are definitely some things I miss, but honestly, I am not unhappy here, I miss my dad, mom, brothers and sisters..."  
"You had brothers and sisters?" She looked shocked.  
I chuckled, "Not by blood, but by everything that matters." I replied thinking of Nico and Thalia.  
She stopped walking and bit her lip, I stopped to look at her, "What?"  
"Do you miss Artemis?"  
I sighed and scratched the back of my head tiredly, "Yeah, I do. Alot."  
"I know but..."  
"But what?"  
She let out an exhausted sigh, "it's nothing."  
I frowned, the conversation had become very uncomfortable, and I had no idea how to proceed. I mean, I know we weren't exactly friends, but hell, I wouldn't want to make her feel like a consolation prize in death. That's why I pushed her away, or kept her at, arms length. But it didn't seem to really matter to her, she just wanted me. Ugh, women, I try to figure them out, and I need Helios to keep my head from pounding later. I put a hand on her shoulder and tried to cheer her up.  
"Come on, let's not be depressed, let head back, kay?" I said.  
She sighed helplessly and nodded.  
The walk resumed but not without an awkward air. I suddenly felt an itch across my skin as if I was suddenly moved by nothing. I looked around curiously and Selene stopped.  
"Percy?"  
I turned, "What? Oh, sorry, just a weird feeling."  
I tuned my eyes to the stars.

* * *

NYX POV  
I growled as I watched that smug bastard son of Poseidon walk with the faded moon goddess. He will pay for snatching my husband from me. I will make him pay, he will know anguish and pain beyond anything he has ever experienced. I will make him helpless and relive Tartarus all over again, if need be. I whirled and the night cloaked my presence as I disappeared from the faded realm.  
I reappeared in the land of the primordials, but near Ather's and Hemera's palace, I was angry with them. They had been two of the worst against Erebus, they had been practically instrumental in his defeat. As he was returning, he was again stopped. I had enough of this pain, I wanted Erebus back. The only thing that kept me from attacking them openly was Chaos' insistence that I do not. I bit back a sob, and slammed the doors open. Ather and Hemera both looked shocked as they saw me and then looked weary, they both had expected this sooner or later.  
"I hate you both, you took him from me you bastard." I growled.  
They stiffened but Ather replied levelly, "He need to be taken care of, he was trying to attack Chaos. He was our friend all those millennia ago too you know."  
I screamed in rage and flung power at him, he braced himself before my energy sent him flying back, just then a blast struck my side and I gasped in pain as I fell. Hemera was glowing with rage and power her hand outstretched. She summoned another bolt of power and just before it hit me, I was dragged from their palace by another power.  
I was suddenly in The Chamber of The Fates. They were all looking emotionlessly at me. I got up and and glared at them, "What business do you have with me?"  
'You shouldn't have attacked them, you would have died and faded away."  
I clenched my teeth, "At least I might see Erebus!"I retorted.  
They looked at each other and moved aside, and I saw him.  
Erebus looked fine, he was resonating the same power of a primordial, yet was completely fine. I couldn't do anything but stare. He was laying on a stone table, wearing a toga, he was perfect, not a mark on his body.  
"We have been restoring him, it was his destiny to return as a primordial, but he needed a lesson in humility, that is why Jackson defeated him, that and the fact that Jackson is more powerful than normal demigods. Even now he is barely beginning to understand his true potential." They spoke in unison.  
He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, then he saw me. He leapt up and ran over to me, he stopped and hesitantly reached his hand out toward my face.  
"Nyx?" He murmured awed.  
"Erebus." I replied still shocked.  
He suddenly grasped my wrist and pulled me into a hug, trembling, "You're here," he mumbled into my hair, "I can see you and touch you."  
I sobbed and wrapped my arms around him, The Fates stood impassively to the side. He looked at me and noticed my Ichor dripping from my side. He scowled.  
"Who? Who dared harm you?" He snarled.  
"She brought it upon herself." The fates said, "She attacked Ather and Hemera stepped in to defend him. They are planning to declare war on her as we speak."  
"Chaos will rot and shrivel before I let them," he wrapped his arms around my waist, "They will have to kill me utterly and completely."  
"It wasn't to happen, but at your most recent loss to Jackson, she lost her temper. She believed you would never return so she tried to find a way to meet you, unaware you were going to be restored in due time."  
He turned to me and planted a soft kiss to my forehead, "Why?"  
"I missed you."  
"There is a war coming and you will cause incredible damage if you try to continue. You must try to stall this battle, it will cost too much. It may even destroy the world." The Fates said.  
"How? They are just as strong as I, this war will happen, it is in dark and light's nature to war against each other, as it is for night and day."  
"We have a plan." They replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personally i thought this chapter could have come out better but what the hell i am still drained from TWB**

**YARN :D**

* * *

PERCY POV  
Helios patted my back as I came, "Hey, Perce, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
I paused but shrugged, "Yeah sure, I don't see wh-"  
Selene cut me off, "Helios, What are you doing?" She said in a worried tone.  
"Nothing jeez, Sel, calm down." He replies, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me aside as Selene eyes us suspiciously.  
"So Percy, my bro, when are you going to ask her out or whatever it is?"  
I open my mouth to answer when what he says hits me, I turn redder than Apollo's cows, "THE HELL? Okay Helios, seriously? Why do want me to date your sis so badly, it's almost scary!" I almost whisper-screeched.  
He laughed loudly, "Chill out dude! I am just curious, I mean you have liked her for quite some time, right? So why not?"  
I crossed my arms and tried to word my response in a clear manner, "I like her, alot more than I should, and she is highly attractive. But... I'd feel like I would be cheating on Artemis if I did try anything with her."  
"Sorry to break it to you buddy, but you're dead, and Sel really likes you, honestly you should just make the best of what you have." He said seriously, "Besides you wait too long and she may lose hope."  
"This is starting to make my head hurt." I grumbled.  
"Women always do seen to have that effect." He chuckled, "At least in a few try it out okay? I hate seeing her unhappy, and frankly you're the reason she is really restless, you dog you."  
"Hey!" I retorted, blushing, "It's not like I asked for this..."  
Right then a wave of pain hit me, and I doubled over grasping my skull, "GAH!"  
Helios grabbed me, "Woah is it really that much of a headache?"  
Then my frorm itself, started to flicker like I was disappearing into mist. I strained against the pain and it began to recede and everything snapped back into place.  
I panted a bit, and felt my head gingerly, the pain had gone quite as soon as it had come, "I'm not joking right now... What was that?"  
Helios closed his eyes and pressed his hands against my temples, like he was reading my mind.  
He frowned and said, "Dunno what happened, but it didn't have any lasting effect I could pick up, you're perfectly fine."  
"Great pain flashes..." I muttered sarcastically.

* * *

NYX POV  
"What do you mean you need me and Erebus to tear him from the sky? He died and became a constellation there is no returning from that!" i said indignantly.  
"Once dead, he technically shouldn't be able to be reached, but even still his destiny has not yet been fulfilled. He has more acts left to do, and due to that, he will be brought back one way or another. The only question are you willing, along with Erebus and pull him from the realm." They spoke emotionlessly and in unison, "If you do tear him out of the sky, it will be beneficial as he will be able to stop the war from happening with Aether and Hemera."  
"I would rather not have to deal with that impudent brat once again..." muttered Erebus darkly.  
"While we do understand your distaste at the idea, Erebus, you must realize your arrogance is what caused your fall in the first place, if you hadn't thought you were powerful enough to try to bring down Chaos, you would never have fallen, you needed a lesson in humility before you would be truly worthy of being a primordial again."  
Erebus heaved a sigh and murmured, "Very well."  
He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, his brows suddenly, furrowed and I could tell he was straining mentally. His eyes darted around as of looking at something that was running across the area in front of us. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands confused.  
"I can't seem to pull him away from the sky..." he said incredulously, "I don't know why, he simply cannot fall..."  
"Your powers are still weak in this form. You might want to try a bit later with your wife, but for now you should simply rest." The fates murmured.  
He nodded and his hand twined with mine, I smiled.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I was dozing in a armchair I found in the courtroom of the black palace when Orion began to strap on his armor and he looked at me. I noticed this and sat up.  
"What?" I mumbled.  
"I am curious about your blade, Riptide." He said.  
"What about it?" I sighed.  
"May I see if I can use it?"  
I shrugged, "Sure."  
I threw him the pen and he caught it, he clicked it, but it didn't turn into a sword, it just shot out a bit of the ink tip. I smothered a snicker. He frowned and tried again and again, only to achieve the same result every time.  
He threw the pen away, disgusted, "Obviously broken." He sneered.  
The pen reappeared in my hand, "Nope, " I replied, clicking it into its sword form, "it just doesn't like you."  
He huffed disapprovingly, "Whatever, the monsters have reformed so-"  
"I call the hydra."I called casually.  
He snorted and said, "Fine but-"  
"You can have the bear and scorpion, you know if the original Castor and Pollux don't get it first."  
He frowned but shrugged, jogging off towards the monsters in the distance. I got up and stretched, I clicked riptide and tapped my vambrace conjuring my blessed armor. I strode out of the castle and summoned an Olympic blade in my left hand. I watched the many battles carefully and when I saw the hydra I dashed forward. I flipped over the hydra's back and shot a blast of frost straight in one of its faces. All of its head hissed and focused on me, I laughed and landed on it's back, it writhed and snapped trying to throw me off, I leaped off it's back into the air and used fired more frost making the hydra scream in protest. One of the heads snapped on top of me and I used my blades to keep it's teeth from cutting me in half.  
"Ugh," I muttered staring at it's drooling, disgusting mouth and recoiling, "please tell me you have a dentist or something."  
It only tired to bite harder so I dissolved into mist and reappeared above its head slicing it clean off.  
I froze the stump and said, "Come on, can't you do any better than that?"  
The heads screamed and spat acid, just like I wanted. I controlled the acid using my will and doused a fair amount on each head. All the heads began screaming and the hydra writhed I pain before it dissolved. Orion was firing arrows at the scorpion which was scuttling close, much to his horror. I watched before jumping into a tree, landing on a wide branch.  
I chuckled and said, "You might want to switch to close-combat, you know, if you don't want to drag this out."  
I felt someone land on the branch next to me, it was Selene. She was holding a square of ambrosia and chewing on another piece, she offered me some but I shook my head.  
"I'm fine, not a scratch on me." I chuckled.  
She leaned against me and chuckled as Orion finally stabbed the scorpion with an ice trident after running away from it, "He really hates those things, doesn't he?"  
I laughed, "Yeah, that's why I watch whenever he fights it. He screams like a little girl in a horror movie."  
Orion heard that last statement and glowered at me, "You would be too, if one nearly killed you."  
"Quite nearly did, was about to die, got help and survived, in all fairness though, the man who called the pit scorpion was a traitor, so I didn't suspect him much at the time..." I mused, " He was a hero in the end though."  
Orion looked flabbergasted, he had seen me fight the pit scorpion smiling and laughing like it was funny. Selene moved just a bit closer to me.  
I yawned, leaning against the tree trunk, "I think I might catch a quick nap, you two should head back."  
Orion snorted and walked away, Selene murmured, "I am rather comfortable, you make a wonderful pillow."  
I turned a bit red and replied, "It gets cold."  
"You're warm."  
I sighed in defeat. I sat there dozing peacefully, I was almost asleep when I felt something warm wash against my cheek. I opened my eyes and pulled away sleepily.  
Selene had snuggled up until her breath was blowing across my face. And she was really close, I squirmed. I rubbed my eyes and began to try to wiggle away and then she hugged me, tightly.  
I turned red sighed, "So much for escape."  
I waited for a minute, "Hey Selene?...hey?...  
A few weak cries and pleads to the sleeping passed.  
Right then Helios decided to appear, he saw me and grinned, "Oh hello Percy, you seem to be doing well, is it all good?"  
"Can you help me out? Your sister won't let me go."  
"Do I have to? My sis looks rather comfortable."  
"Exactly, I can't move, and I am not a teddy bear...usually."  
He said, "Activate your armor."  
I did, watching as it jostled Selene awake, she grumbled and let her fist fly; it connected with my helmet. I winced as I saw how close it had been to hitting me.  
She propped herself up on her elbows, and looked blearily around, "Eh?"  
"Uh hey, but I was getting ready to move and you weren't so I was trying to, um... get you awake, and, uh...well, you didn't want to." I said haltingly, letting my helmet slide back into my armor.  
She looked at me. Then Helios. Then me. Then at the branch. And finally at me again. Then she turned a fiery red and shot off the branch like it was burning her.  
"Oh sorry, um, well, yeah, no,I'll get moving and um-"  
"Mind if I walk you back?" I said, smiling as I slid off the branch.  
She paused, "You don't have to..."  
"I know. But I do want to give you some company." I replied shrugging.  
"Um...alright."  
I laughed, this was much easier now that she wasn't so close, "Relax, you just like to hug things when you are asleep, that's normal." I chuckled.  
We walked and Helios said, "I'mma go on ahead if that's okay with you."  
He disappeared in a blaze of heat. And left me and Selene alone.  
"So, cuddling? You didn't really seem that type." I chuckled.  
She tuned red and huffed, "Shut up."  
"No, no, it's not bad, I thinks it's pretty cute, plus who wouldn't like snuggling up to a beautiful woman?" I said patting her shoulder.  
She turned an even fiercer red. I laughed. We walked in silence until I noticed she was staring hard at the ground, like she was thinking.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked tapping her shoulder.  
She stopped and asked," How close was I. You know, to you."  
I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
She stepped right next to me her breath right on my face, "Was I this close?"  
I blinked and turned red, "Um yeah. That's about right."I said looking away.  
She rested her head on my shoulder, "You really are shy."  
I huffed and grumbled," No! I am not shy!  
She grinned, "Prove it!"  
"Fine!" I replied hotly, not really thinking, I grabbed shoulders and kissed her.  
Her eyes widened in shock, but she wrapped her arms around me and I responded in kind. When we pulled back, she looked at me and I grinned wolfishly.  
"So still think I am shy?" I asked roguishly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Geez this was tiring. Okay so here is the idea I was planning posting, I won't do relationships YET since there are going to be a lot of possibilities due to the story arc, but I want your opinion on what powers should Percy gain.**

**YARN**

* * *

EREBUS POV  
I woke up with my arms protectively wrapped around Nyx. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to get more sleep, I was too comfortable to get up. She mumbled and curled into my side. I felt better than ever, I was a primordial and I was with my wife, I held a bit tighter, she was my reason for trying so hard to reach my old status. I missed her more than I could have possibly imagined.  
I was just about to drift off when I heard three voices spoke, "It is time. Bring him here."  
I sighed in annoyance, and got up. Nyx got up and rubbed my shoulder soothingly, and I got to me feet and stretched. I walked to the entrance of the cave and focused on the constellation of the wolf, I began to exert my power and focused on it. I strained mentally and forced it to come down, the stars flickered and began to dim. There was a flash and a dazed Percy Jackson crashed into the floor at my feet.  
The Three Fates picked him up, "Time to give them their last goodbyes."  
I watched as they flashed away, and said, "Nyx let us go to the olden lands, I want to see my home again."

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
I kept my face expressionless as I nailed monster after monster down, the familiar twang of my bow firing arrow after arrow seemed to soothe my aching chest. It was almost nighttime and the stars would soon be present. I would see Percy again, even if he wasn't really alive, it would make me feel better to know that he was visible, but it was bittersweet at best. The hunters had worried about me when he had died, the first year I was a wreck, I hunted without talking, and didn't sleep at night. Everyone except for Apollo and Poseidon didn't know why it had affected me so much. Thalia was inconsolable, and the other hunters were trying to help, but Thalia wouldn't talk. Tears would stream down our faces at completely random times.  
From what I heard Nico and Jason weren't doing any better. Nico had retreated to the underworld and had been slaying skeleton warriors, building them back up, and then slicing them down again. Jason wanted to go to tell his mother but we all went with him. Telling his mother was terrible, when she saw us she smiled, she was obviously pregnant and joyous. then she saw our expression and saw Percy wasn't with us, she paled. when we went into her living room and began to tell her, she began to mutter 'no...no...no!'. When we were done she was sobbing in Paul's arms screaming in pain and loss, it was just as bad as our first cries, and if not worse. We had loved him but this was his mother. Sally had put on a brave face at the funeral, for one time she was allowed on Olympus with Paul. We all had to keep busy or else we felt like something weird might fill up the hole in our hearts. The night soon came I walked out of my tent and looked at the stars. The wolf was still there, howling. I felt something warm trickle down my cheeks, I knew they were tears, I had been shedding too many for me not to know. Then the stars began to flicker. My eyes widened, the stars were flashing brighter and brighter and suddenly dimmed, back to normal flickering stars.  
I heard a horn ringing, and I knew it was the emergency call of the Olympians. I quickly called out to Thalia and we both flashed to the throne room. Everyone was there, all the gods and the demigods, they were many different expressions, ranging from shock, worry, and pure anger. Poseidon was emanating an aura of pure anger and hate. I was to angry, the fact that one of Percy's last memory was gone had my rage spark like nothing else. Right then a flash happened into the middle of the throne room, the Three Fates were in the room cradling an unconscious Percy. My heart leaped into my throat.  
"Percy..." I whispered my hands over my mouth.  
"He won't be conscious and unfortunately, when you see him next in your existences, you will not remember who he is and what he has done." They said.  
"What?!" Roared Poseidon.  
"You say your goodbyes now." They said.  
The throne room was in frozen shock, again our goodbyes to Percy? We wouldn't remember him, why- no...  
How?  
"How can you do this to us!" I screamed angrily, Apollo flashed behind me and restrained me; struggling in his grasp, I yelled, "You can't just expect us to let him go!"  
"Unfortunately for you, moon goddess, it isn't up to you, or anyone else in this area, or time, Percy is needed for greater tasks, and the path he will need to take to receive those powers, he will walk a treacherous path there's no one else has ever walked before." They said.  
"No!" I screamed, several gods leapt forwards and I pulled free and reached, but the world spun and everything dissolved.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I had just kissed Selene, then I realized:  
I. HAD. JUST. KISSED. SELENE.  
I mean she was beautiful, and it wasn't like I was going to see Artemis unless she faded, which I hoped to Chaos (who did exists) that never happened. Selene looked absolutely radiant and happy beyond words. It made me smile, but I felt uneasy. Was this really okay? She was leaning in again when Zoe walked in on me and Selene and her jaw dropped in shock.  
I hadn't mentioned that Zoe was one of my best friends here. She called me a moron for dying, until she heard how, she was appalled when she heard that Artemis and I were in love, but did say I was one of the best men ever. She was happy that she at least had someone to talk to, she asked me about life in the hunt after she left, but laughed at Thalia becoming the lead huntress. She constantly sparred with me, the first time we fought, she was down in a couple of seconds, she was shocked, she had never expected me to beat her, so she went easy on me. I told her not to. The next time she worked harder but in the end, she kept losing to me unless we're both sparring with knives. She had been gracious enough to teach me knife fighting, and how it was an off hand weapon. I had blended with my sword style and she gave me a hunting knife in congratulations when I beat her with a single knife, which took a long time, considering I was still a newbie. I thought I would have to spend alot of time teaching her how to talk modernly, but she was already taught by most of the other gods.  
"Percy!" Was her sharp reprimand.  
"Um...hey?" I said sheepishly.  
"You. Me. Talk. Now."  
"Okay." I said weakly.  
We walked quite a ways off, and Selene decided to head back to the Palace. And abruptly she turned to face me. I almost cowered under the glare she was giving.  
"Was that you're first kiss with her."  
I blinked, "...Um, yeah?"  
Wasn't she mad?  
She rubbed her hand over her forehead, "Look Percy, I understand you and Selene had a thing, but is this really what you want?"  
I slid to the ground and sat cross-legged, "I know what you mean."  
Zoe came over and rubbed my back sympathetically, "You do?"  
"Yeah," I said, "I know she look like Artemis, but that isn't why I like her, her personality is similar, but even so she is unique, she isn't a substitute, and I love her for who she is. Every time I say that though, I imagine Artemis and I wonder if it fair what I am doing, I miss Artemis more than you can imagine but even so, I also am in love with Selene." I ran my fingers through my hair in agitation, "Goddamn, my life sounds like a soap opera or some idiot sitcom."  
Right then my form rippled and I gasped in pain. Zoe shot to her feet,"Percy?"  
"Agh! Urg-gah!" I began screaming and writhing, not since the Styx or becoming a werewolf had I experienced being in this much pain. My vision was turning black and I saw Zoe's panicked face blur and melt into a blob of multicolor sight that was dimming. I gasped and light slowly faded as I felt my very being be pulled from the sky.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a cave, a very strange shimmering cave. I groaned and put a hand to my head.  
"Ow...my head..." I grumbled.  
I got up and began walking, I figured there had to be a good reason for me to be here, otherwise, I really need to find some sort of job that pays for the massive amount of pain I go through. The cave shimmered with a myriad of colors and depictions of heroes. I thought I may have seen one or two of my achievements glimmering on the wall. I walked into a large chamber, torched glowed with multicolored fires and three women sat facing me as I walked in.  
"Percy Jackson." The spoke in unison.  
"Ummm...yes?"I replied brilliantly (note the sarcasm).  
"We are the three fates and have called you here to protect the world from cataclysm."  
"OH COME ON!" I shouted, "I SAVED THE FREAKIN WORLD THREE TIMES ALREADY, I FREAKING DIED THE LAST TIME! DO YOU THREE STILL HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH TO ME?!"  
The chuckled, and my jaw dropped.  
"You are one of the only people who we can truly trust that will get this task accomplished. Therefore you must become the emissary of fate and guide history along it's destined course. Along the way you will the skill and powers necessary for you to avert the war coming."  
"By who?" I growled, I wasn't happy.  
"Between Erebus, his wife Nyx, his brother Aether, and his wife Hemera." They said.  
"But I destroyed Erebus!" I protested.  
"We revived him."  
"What! After dying and all the pain I had to endure? After my death?" I yelled.  
"He was always destined to return, but he needed the humility of losing to a demigod, but your destiny is to become the strongest demigod and more. Therefore you will need stronger weapons."  
They stretched out their hands and my Olympic blades and riptide flew into their hands. They pressed the weapons together and there was a flash of light. At the same time, the weapon scorched marks pressed into my upper arm began to itch and burn, shifting. It became a single sword. When it all died down, a beautiful white, bronze, and gold blade was in their hands.  
"This blade forged of enchanted weapons, and inlaid with blessed silver is named Atman Ragnarok, or Final Soul of the God-killing Battle (rough translation). It is unbreakable and melds to the soul of the wielder, growing alongside them. It is yours, and has been waiting, take it."  
I reverently reached out and place a hand on the hilt, lifting it. I felt a hum travel through the sword and into my arm, as if my entire body was a tuning fork struck against and object. My soul leapt in elation and I instinctively knew this sword was mine. It melted away and I felt my tattoo burn as it aligned itself with my body's and soul. When I summoned it, I drew a few lines through the air. It was one-handed and almost an extension of my arm, it felt so natural. I let it melt away into my tattoo.  
"That is not all you will receive young hero, take this."  
They handed me a pitch black short sword, it was light and I felt a malevolent air around it, but it bent to my will and aligned itself with my soul and joined my tattoo.  
"It is named Oricalchum Night and also goes by Obsidian Heart; it is unbreakable as your other blade is. It is malevolent in nature but will bend to those who have a strong will and can deny the fates against all odds to survive. As an emissary of fate, you will be able to alter fate to a minute degree, but to will be forced to allow some fate to go as destined, despite how wrong it feels. Terrible consequences will happen should you try to alter those. Go now, Percy. Find your place in history and grow, we will guide you."  
They place a hand on my chest, and the next thing I knew, I was falling, deep deep down into the abyss of the past.

* * *

**There! Finally done! How was it?**


	4. Chapter 4

PERCY POV  
Waking up was unnerving to say the least. I woke up and noticed I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt under a long black cloak, in addition to that it seemed like I was completely disoriented and totally alone. I looked around and could feel in distance and the presence of the sea, I sighed at least I was near the ocean. I sighed and got up dusting my pants and cloak. The voice of the fates spoke up in my head.  
'We have given your ability to change your clothes according to what you want, they will stay clean and are indestructible, seeing as how you will be fighting monsters that are probably going to destroy normal clothes.'  
"Um thanks? Anything else?" I flipped the hood up on my cloak, and let my hair fall over my eyes.  
'You're in Ancient Greece, and you need to head to Serifos. And follow the path of the first hero, you're namesake, Perseus, Son of Zeus.'  
"I'm in Ancient Greece on the island of Serifos? Like gods are believed and widely prayed to Greece?"  
'Yes.'  
"I can't tell whether I am ecstatic, or freaking pissed." I growled.  
'If it is about translation, you need not worry, you can automatically translate anything said and you will respond in an answering tongue.'  
"Okay..." I sighed, "Wait. What about currency?"  
'You will have fifteen drachmas on you at all times, although they are high value money, if you want more, you will have to get a job.' There was a hint of smugness in that.  
"So long as I can get a few hot meals and a place to rest I think I will be good." I sighed.  
I had one more question, "Will anyone know who I am." A hint of desperation entered my tone.  
There was silence and a time when I could tell The Fates were silently debating. I waited but my heartbeat was so loud I could hear it pounding in my head. Finally the fates said 'One person of your choice.'  
I opened my mouth to protest but then I realized just how much of an privilege that was. They would know everything I would have done, and how powerful I was. What I had done, what I was capable of doing. I wanted to say Artemis, I loved her and missed her but frankly, I was pressuring her, I had been a problem that could have cost her dearly, and I didn't want to cause her that worry and constant paranoia. But then again, I didn't know whether or not I was even worth it. Would she even want to remember? I thought and thought but most of the other people and gods wouldn't help. Apollo might help, so would Hermes, but I knew who I wanted, I took a deep breath and made my choice.

* * *

I made my way towards the city and pulled my hood slightly lower as people glanced at me muttering and pointing in my direction, they were all shorter than me. Some women glanced at me and giggled. I smiled politely and continued walking towards the direction my senses were telling me there was a powerful demigod, when I reached the house I saw a dark-haired young man and and older man casting a net over the side of he boat. I walked down the beach and willed my shoes to disappear. I sat on a log a bit down on the coast where the water could wash against my feet. and simply watched, right then I head a low, "Excuse me?"  
I turned and noticed a beautiful woman looking at me fearfully, I turned and pulled my hood back and she looked a bit more at ease. I was now sure that she was Perseus' mother, Danaë.  
"Yes?" I reply in Greek, which I was glad I instinctively knew.  
"Who are you?"  
"A good friend at best. A traveling observer at worse." I replied, smiling, I was good at the whole mystery thing.  
"Why are you here?"  
I looked at the sea, and smiled sadly, "It reminds me of my home."  
It was true, one thing that didn't change to me was the feeling of the waves against my feet the cooling wash of power that surged through me every time the water lapped at me. I sighed and my shoulders slumped.  
"Where is your home?" She inquired.  
"You have nothing to fear Danaë, I have now wish to harm you or your son, Perseus." I got up and pulled my hood back up. "You have raised him well, he will be a famous man and a hero. His time as a hero is coming upon him."  
Right then Perseus walked up, "There you are mother! Who are you talking to?"  
I smiled, "Hello Perseus! You have a caring mother, she has done a fine job raising you, make sure she is safe alright?"  
He was confused but smiled widely at my praise, "Of course, I love my mom more than anyone else!"  
I turned away and walked down the shore and when I turned they were both turning away and I was about to become mist when the waves suddenly wrapped around my body and dragged me into the sea. I panicked but remembered, this was the ocean, I bent the currents to slip open and I pushed out of the grasp, the amount of power in the swirling water convinced me it was one person, Poseidon. Dad.  
The waves were beginning to swirl around me again. I used my own power and launched myself up, and I could feel it becoming a whirlpool, trying to pull me deeper. I began blasting small holes in the currents by pushing the currents in small bursts, keeping the whirlpool from being too powerful. I shot out of the ocean and into the air and made two watery wings. I was miles away from the shore of Serifos. Massive, watery hands shot out of the sea and began to move towards me. I dashed around and slipped through holes I made using my own willpower. Right before I landed on the shore a hand wrapped around my ankle, I didn't even get the time to look down before I was hurled into the ocean, except I used my will to harden the surface tension, I rolled and tumbled on the surface and leapt off back into the air.  
Dad stood on the shore, pride glinting in his eyes and his trident in his hands. I smiled and landed next to him, he grabbed me in a huge hug.  
"Hey dad. How've you been?" I said smiling, "That little show should have proved it was me."  
"You're alive?" He said looking at me, small tears were traveling down his cheeks.  
"And better than ever, apparently." I sighed, "I have become a what was it?... Emissary of fate or something, I really do not know, at this point. I will probably be dropping in and out of the timeline."  
"What?"  
I told him what I could about The Fates and what hey have told me to do and what was taking place. He frowned, clearly disturbed about the turn of events happening. He closed his eyes and put his and on my shoulder, it lit up with a green glow.  
He opened his eyes and said, "Cut your arm."  
I raised an eyebrow but summoned obsidian heart and cut my arm lightly. Silver blood welled up from the cut and dripped down my arm.  
My eyes widened, "What the hell?"  
Poseidon sighed, "As I thought, you are half-immortal. More-or-less."  
"Explain please."  
"You know how gold is the color of god's blood? Well in your case you have immortality, but you aren't as powerful as a god, but well above and beyond a normal demigod, perhaps if you were to eat a golden apple of the Hesperides, you would become a god, but not right now. In some ways, this suits you, as I know, but you are more than a normal hunter that bleeds mortal blood. So long as you have this status, you will be incredibly hard to kill."  
"So pretty much I am the immortal puppet of The Fates?" I said blandly.  
"Yeah, your blood has some special properties, if you gain a blessing you have a much higher degree of control than they probably intended and gain a fraction of their abilities. Though if I were to be honest I don't really know all about it, you would have to inquire with Athena." Said Poseidon, his face scrunched up in distaste.  
"Okay woah dad, hold up, why not give this to me before I died fighting Erebus?" I said.  
"Us gods don't have that ability, otherwise i would have as soon as you had the dream where you got your Olympic blades. I would have changed you despite the fact you didn't want to become an immortal."  
"Oh. So I am supposed to gather the blessing of gods and other beings and supposedly the more I gather the more powerful I become? Huh, that's useful." I murmured.  
"You already have my everlasting blessing Percy. No matter what." He said.  
I grinned, "How many of your demigod children tell you how awesome you are?"  
He chuckled, "Not nearly enough for my tastes."  
He dragged me to Atlantis and told me to stay there as long as I wanted. I nodded and slept, free of any worry, for the first time in a long time, I fell asleep peacefully, alive, warm, and unburdened by my past.


	5. Chapter 5

PERCY POV  
I woke up early the next morning, only to find several fish swimming around me, looking at me with excitement or confusion.  
"Son of Lord Poseidon?" They questioned.  
"Um...yes?"  
They became ecstatic and swam around me at a faster speed, I noticed my shirt had disappeared, and my shoes were also gone. I shrugged and got up and heard several nervous giggles from the door. I looked up and saw several mermaids glancing at me from the door, they noticed the massive black scar from Erebus' spear and averted their eyes.  
I frowned, "Is it possible to take a shower, or does me being in he water at all times mean I am always clean?" I asked materializing a teal shirt the color of the ocean.  
"Um well the latter, um...Prince-"  
"Percy, I don't like being called Perseus, also no formal titles, just Percy." I said grinning.  
They flushed and nodded before leaving. I materialized some black jeans and black combat boots, I tied the laces and materialized a black cloak, which I wrapped around my shoulders. I walked into the throne room and noticed a very pregnant Amphitrite and Poseidon looking at me as I approached. Amphitrite was looking with a slightly cold and slightly curious expression.  
I bowed formally to her, "Lady Amphitrite," then I turned to dad, "Dad."  
She nodded. Dad smiled and patted me on the shoulder. Amphitrite rubbed her stomach and smiled, "He's moving." she said looking at Dad who beamed at her.  
"What are you naming him?" I asked, honestly curious, since I didn't know whether or not my presence here would affect what he would be called.  
"Triton." She said.  
"He is your heir, right?" I said to dad with a wide smile, he nodded.  
My smile became even wider and Amphitrite gave me a slightly confused smile, "You don't want to be the prince?" She asked.  
I laughed, "It's not that, I don't think power suits me really well, I would have no idea how to do things, heh, I would probably drive you all up the wall."  
She nodded and looked at her growing child, "Why are you so happy?"  
"I get a little brother."  
"B-but he-"  
"I know, he isn't a real brother, but I am hoping that maybe we can be good friends, like real brothers should be. I know you probably don't like or hate me seeing as I am your husband's bastard (Poseidon flinched at how casually I said that), but I just want the chance to try to get into your good graces."  
She nodded a bit flabbergasted, but I simply grinned, "You have to tell me when he is born, got it?" I said sternly to dad.  
"You really matured from your time in the stars, Percy." He said chuckling.  
"Really?" I said honestly surprised, "huh."  
"The solstice is today and I was hoping, that you would like to be there with me." Asked Dad.  
"Sure, it'd be pretty cool to see Olympus in full swing during the old times." I said grinning.  
He put his hand on my shoulder and flashed us to Olympus. I looked around and for some reason it was more amazing seeing Olympus as a part of the Original landscape than it floating over the Empire State Building. Clouds obscured the surrounding mountains and Olympus was crowded as citizens, nymphs, and godlings made their way across the streets. I got many flirtatious glances but smiled back politely.  
Poseidon chuckled and patted me on the back, "Quite the ladies man are we?"  
"Oh quiet!" I mumbled my face red.  
"Come on Percy, Airhead will start another mini-drama if I am late again." He said glancing at the large room I recognized as the throne room in the distance. I rolled my eyes, but grinned all the same.  
I wanted to wait outside but he forced me inside, much to many of the god's and goddess' shock.  
**(A/N okay I know that if I were to follow the timeline Dionysus wouldn't be here as a God and Selene and Helios would be here, not Artemis and Apollo. In spite of this, I have decided to let Dionysus, Artemis, and Apollo be on the council as well as Selene and Helios. I think Aphrodite was already in the council but then again I am not sure, so please try to tolerate me as I alter the past for plot [and just so you know, I feel terrible about doing this to all of you and you have my full permission and blessing to flame me for this and drop the story]  
-Y.A.R.N.)**  
I walked first to Zeus and kneeled before repeating the action to all the gods. when I was finally done, I got up and stood next to my dad's throne; he conjured a miniature throne made for me out of the floor. I sat down and watched as my dad assumed his 20 foot form and sat down. The gods were looking at me with a mix of emotions.  
Artemis was looking at me with a confused expression. Selene's expression was slightly more open. Helios and Apollo were giving me matching grins, to which I smiled back enthusiastically. Hermes smiled kindly and I grinned back, Hephaestus was regarding me with a utterly curious expression, to which I gave a nervous grin, Hera was looking like I was a powerful piece in a game of chess, in response I shivered involuntarily. Demeter pretty much ignored me, so I didn't have to worry too much about her. Dionysus was drinking wine and just giving me a calculating look, I simply shared a brief nod with him. Athena was looking at me disdainfully, and I closed my eyes and dipped my head in a small bow of acknowledgement, to which she looked shocked. Ares was looking at me with some excitement while he cleaned a knife in his hands, I looked back with a completely and totally blank expression. Aphrodite was looking at me in a very uncomfortable way which made me fidget and shift, much to Selene's and Artemis' obvious delight and amusement. Zeus and Hades were both giving me matching looks of surprise and slight approval and disapproval.  
After the minute of shock had ended, Zeus raised his master bolt and stroked his fingers across it, "Brother, what is that...boy?"  
Dad's eyes narrowed but I tapped his shoulder with a water hand and shook my head. Everybody gasped as they saw.  
Poseidon sighed and said, "He is my son, Perseus Jackson."  
"Just call me Percy, you know if it would be okay with you all." I said openly.  
"You dare have a child!" Roared Zeus, "Not to mention you neglected to tell us until now? He is already in his twenties!"  
"That hardly seems fair considering you have your own son, Zeus." I said evenly, "He is only 18 or 19 himself, and frankly he could me stronger than me."  
My dad smirked, knowing how unlikely that was.  
The other god began to mutter as I talked, Apollo and Helios, both said, "I kinda like him. Hey! Stop...*matching sigh and glare*"  
I burst out laughing, and Artemis and Selene started laughing with me along with everyone else in the room.  
"S-sorry..." I managed through my chuckles, "That was too funny."  
"He see so rather respectful for a young man that powerful." stated Hades thoughtfully.  
"Thank you, I try my best." I said a bit impishly.  
Hermes chimed in, "Yeah, okay, this kid is good in my book. He seems nice enough."  
I grinned at him.  
"He is rather handsome." purred Aphrodite, looking me over.  
"Um, I hope you don't mind," I said earnestly, "but could you stop eye-raping me, it is extremely uncomfortable."  
Poseidon, Artemis, Hermes, Helios, Apollo, and Selene began laughing so hard, Dad accidentally slammed his trident into the floor causing a mini-earthquake. Everybody groaned as the room shook. Poseidon straightened out eventually and managed to restrain himself to a few coughs and strangled chuckles. Hades was fighting and all out smile, and Zeus had bitten his knuckle, to keep from chuckling. Hera was fighting an all out grin, while Hephaestus was leaning on his throne's armrest, gripping his aching sides. Aphrodite simply blushed furiously and lowered her gaze to the floor.  
"Sorry," I was but I knew better than to say sorry outright, "but I prefer not to be feeling like I am being violated by being stared at."  
Another round of snickers broke out. Zeus, though knew we needed to get down to business and slammed his master bolt into the floor. He began discussing his demigod son named Perseus, and everybody stared at me and him confused, until I explained that I was a different Perseus. I rested my cheek on my hand and tuned out the rest of the voices speaking in turn and closed my eyes. I internally groaned as Zeus rambled on and on. It was even worse than school lectures, and at let at those I could doodle in my math notebook or something. I began to doze off and soon I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw my dad smiling.  
"The meeting has been adjourned, time to go." He said as I stretched and yawned.  
I nodded and leapt of the seat which melted away into the floor.  
"You get yelled at for me?" I asked curious.  
"Nah you left a rather good impression on the Olympians, even Ol' Deathie thinks your worth keeping around." Dad chuckled.  
As we walked out of the Throne Room, Apollo slung his arm around me, "Hello Percy! Want to hang out?"  
"I would but I have some business to take care of, alright? Maybe next time." I said patting his shoulder.  
"Fine, but I am going to hold you to that, also you may want to stick close to your dad, Aphrodite, Ares, and seems determined to meet you." He said.  
"I think I would take Ares over Aphrodite any day." I said shivering.  
Apollo laughed and smacked my on the back, "Percy, I think you and I are going to be great friends."  
I smiled, "I'd be lucky to have that happen."  
He smiled and flashed away. Dad and I walked until I sensed a hand about to touch my shoulder, I whirled and leaped away. I was about to summoned Atman when I realized it was just Aphrodite. I groaned unhappily. My dad rolled his eyes.  
"Well, don't you have good reflexes?" She said smiling.  
"Sure, do you need something?" I replied.  
"Just wondering if you were free."  
"Nope, busy, busy, busy. Dad can attest to that." I replied curtly, "I actually have to go and see something so if you wouldn't mind, I need to go."  
"Fine." She pouted, "Just keep in mind if you need someone to talk to, I am here."  
'No matter how much I try to forget, I still remember.' I thought, "Rrright..."  
My dad patted me on my shoulder and I was flashed away in a whoosh of sea green.


	6. Chapter 6

PERCY POV  
When I returned to Atlantis, Dad had to head to his throne to watch over the issues of undersea politics. I decided to just go to the surface and check on Perseus, according to my emissary senses - as I have dubbed them - his quest was still a day or two away, I conjured an other black cloak and made the currents propel me towards the shore. I began to wade ashore and noticed the beach was full of fishermen who were casting lines into the sea. I stepped out and waded ashore, I ignored the people looking in awe at me and began walking along the beach towards Perseus' house. I walked to his house and knocked on the door. I used my senses and felt one demigod and one normal mortal inside.  
"Danaë, Perseus, it isn't Polydectes, if you are wondering." I called.  
The door opened a crack, and I recognized Perseus' eye color glancing at me. He sighed in relief and pulled the door open, he had a bronze sword by his side and was looking absolutely exhausted. Danaë rubbed his shoulders and he gave her a weak smile.  
"Polydectes causing trouble?" I asked.  
"You have no clue...um... I never caught your name."  
I thought about it the gods knew I was Percy so I would go by that, "Percy. Percy Jackson."  
"Huh, that sounds alot like my name."  
I chuckled inwardly, "Yeah it does, doesn't it? Anyway back to your troubles, I heard and wanted to help, you know if possible."  
"Polydectes has been hounding my mom and wants to marry her, I have been scaring him off but he was smart, he held a party and everyone was supposed to bring a gift, he practically forced me to come and then I told him I would give him whatever he wanted, now I am done for."  
"Why? What did you promise him that is causing you so much grief?"  
"The head of the Gorgon Medusa!" He said despairingly,"How can I kill a beast without looking at it? If I try she will turn me to stone!"  
"No need to fear, I believe you can just ask Athena for advice."  
"What?"  
"Athena, the goddess of wisdom, I am sure she can help you."  
"What about my mother, I can't just leave her here! She almost completely unprotected!"  
"I can't do much more for you, Polydectes already thinks he what's won, once your dead he get your mother one way or another right?"  
"Really helping my esteem here..."  
"We both know why he really is doing this, ask him to stave off his desires for however much time you need, a month at most, and that's if you travel by foot there and back. Also use the opportunity to keep him from violating other women than just your mom."  
"Really? Will that work?"  
"Make sure other respected people like his council are around, and then say he can't even hold back on his basest desires? What a king? You'll lock him into having to wait."  
Perseus looked at me, his frown slowly changed into a grin, "Not a bad plan, you are pretty smart."  
"I actually I not sure, street wise maybe, but otherwise...eh." I said a bit blandly.  
Perseus rolled his eyes, "Humble too? Zeus if I didn't know better, I would say you're trying to get my mom to fall for you."  
I laughed, "No no, I am here to help only you actually."  
He grinned, "Should we go to the Palace?"  
"Yeah."  
Danaë looked immensely relieved and rubbed my arm, "Thank you. Honestly, may the gods bless you, Jackson."  
I smiled and gently put my hands on hers, "Your son is a capable warrior, Danaë, you need not fear for him."  
Before I could leave though, she hugged me and kissed my cheek, much to my embarrassment.  
**(A/N NOT ROMANTIC, IT IS JUST A THANK YOU)**

* * *

We both walked to the palace in relative silence, women giggled as we passed, and Perseus looked red. I still had my hood up so it wasn't me.  
"Well quite the ladies man aren't you?"  
"So?" He mumbled, blushing.  
We arrived at the palace. The guards were about to stop us but just as they were about to put their hands on Perseus' shoulders, I grabbed their wrists and pulled them towards me, clothes-lining them with my arms. They crumpled like origami, dents in their helmet from where their heads made contact with my arms  
Perseus looked at me wide-eyed, "Wow, one hit, and they're out cold? You are strong."  
"As if you didn't know?" I replied, he smiled.  
We walked into the dining hall and heard a voice say, "Perseus can't leave, he knows his mother will be unable to ...'resist' me anymore without him. Also, he won't be able to kill Medusa, either way Danaë is mine." The voice crowed.  
We walked into a loudly and noisy hall, several women in purple robes stood to the sides, holding jugs of wine. They all sighed dreamily when they saw Perseus and raised eyebrows at me. The man at the head, who was laughing had a thine on his head. He had first class robes on and dark brown hair tied back in a bun, he wasn't muscular at all and needed a shave, badly. He was obviously Polydectes, and he raised an eyebrow and smirked when he saw Perseus.  
"Well, well, well. Perseus, do you have the head or are you coming to say that you can't procure it in which you could either leave or," he licked his lips, "give me your mother."  
"Neither, but the first option will happen soon, Polydectes. I have come for the reason that I may embark on m journey to slay the gorgon, Medusa. It requires a very simple sacrifice, and is truly cheap." Perseus said loudly.  
"And what would that favor be?"  
"You will not even go near my mother, or harm her indirectly, by means of others, or yourself, and you will not bother any other women with your lust, until I return with the head." Perseus replied, "Also to make the oath permanent, you must swear on the River Styx."  
Polydectes gaped at Perseus, "But..."  
"Surely a king of your caliber can deny his basest desires? I would think so, otherwise, how shameful it would be to have to serve a king who is a slave to his own lust." I said, drawing back my hood.  
Women gasped quietly at me and immediately began blushing. Several of the men in the room scooted away from me. Polydectes himself leaned as far away from me as he could. Perseus smirked winningly, causing the women to blush harder and want to swoon.  
"Why not show your entire body, stranger?" One of the men said, "You aren't scrawny are you?"  
I sighed and changed my clothes under my cloak to a white sleeveless tunic and brown pants and boots similar to Perseus, but covering my legs entirely before being tucked into my boots. My pants were tied with a sea-green sash to my waist. I snapped and my cloak dissipated. The women began to stare and some even drooled a little. My black scar marks had grown into spiral bands around my arms, and the black scars on my chest were clearly visible under my white tunic, pushing through the pure white like ink. My sword tattoos and roman legion member tattoos were black and blue in the lighting of the room and the torches at the side made my skin look like bronze. The man blanched and wisely shut his mouth.  
Polydectes was absolutely fuming, for one thing, we had him Ina deadlock, he would have to swear on the Styx, otherwise he would look weak for not doing so, his guards were tensing spears and shields at the ready. He glanced at them and they rushed at us. Perseus drew his sword, but I walked past him and walked forward, not even bothering to draw. As one guard came close I spun under, knocking his feet out from under him, while he was still in the air, I grabbed the front of his armor and threw him one-handed into the other guard knocking them both out.  
"Try that again, and I will end you, Polydectes." I said emotionlessly.  
Everyone could feel the tension in the air, thick enough to cut through with a knife. Hell you could have broken through it with a club. I waited and he sighed in defeat,  
"I swear to the River Styx to agree to the terms you have laid out, just as you have described them." He said.  
Thunder rumbled through t blue sky, much to everyone else's shock.  
"We will be back." I said, turning and re-summoning my cloak and pulling up my hood.

* * *

We left the palace and began walking through the streets,"Percy. Thank you. Now I must ask Athena for guidance." Perseus said.  
"If you ever need me, I will know, don't worry, Perseus." I said clapping a hand to his shoulder.  
Just then we were both teleported to the outsides of the city. Athena stood there and was shocked to see me there.  
"Lady Athena. I am honored." I said bowing lowly.  
"Lady Athena, I am humbled," said Perseus kneeling, "I require your assistance."  
"I-I see that, Son of Zeus, you have impressed me with your idea to have Polydectes swear off sex until you return. Artemis wanted to castrate him."  
"Sounds like her..." I said softly.  
"It wasn't my idea, it was Percy's here." Said Perseus, right before I clapped a hand over his mouth.  
Athena looked at me like I had shocked her. I sighed and turned away. I mumbled, "I'll stay in touch" and turned into mist, speeding away. I appeared over the sea and shot into the water, swimming towards my dad's palace. When I landed I noticed Poseidon was looking panicked.  
"Percy, it's Amphitrite! She is in labor!" He was yelling.  
"I thought you were going to tell me when this was happening!" I shouted back.  
"It just started!" He defended himself.  
"Argh! Whatever you need to be there waiting for her!" I yelled.  
He looked shocked and sprinted down the halls, me hot on his heels. We both heard the sounds of her screaming in pain and stress. When we got there we both were forced to wait outside the room. We both began shifting and fidgeting until I took to pacing the hallway.  
Finally the screams subsided and became panting; a mermaid nurse came out looking happily at Poseidon, "You have a healthy baby son, Lord Poseidon." She said.  
He beamed and asked, "May I see him?"  
He was lead inside and I leaned against the wall, grinning. I thought that maybe if I could start here with my dad's family, I would be able to have a new family for myself, no matter what part of the timeline I dropped into.


	7. Chapter 7

ATHENA POV  
I watched as Jackson dissolved into mist, and ran. Not traveled, the look in his face was one of clear worry and doubt, he was scared of being acknowledged by Artemis. I had no idea why it terrified him so much. He was gone before a full ten seconds had passed.  
Perseus turned to me and I focused, "You must go to the garden of the Hesperides, there you will find the weapons you will need to defeat Medusa. Take these sandals, they have been enchanted by Hermes." I reached inside a satchel I carried and brought out a pair of winged sandals.  
He deftly strapped them on and then said, " I will need to know where they reside..."  
He thought for a moment before he smiled, he turned to me and bowed, "Thank you for the gift lady Athena, I will take my leave now."  
He shot off into the air and soon was a bot in the distance. I sighed before flashing to Olympus. I walked to Artemis' temple, when I went inside, Artemis was firing arrows at a target.  
"So," She said casually, "sister, did you convey my respect?"  
"Yes, but, you sent them to the wrong person."  
She stopped firing and turned to me a quizzical expression.  
"You sent them to Perseus, son of Zeus, but the person who told Perseus to add that to the terms was Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. He simply did to what I understand to keep the women from being 'violated' he said, by Polydectes." I replied smoothly.  
She looked at me, "Hmm... Well did you tell him he still has my respect."  
"He seemed afraid of that."  
"Who?"  
"Jackson, the moment I even mentioned you, he seemed extremely worried about something. I don't know about what," I said cutting off whatever she was going to say, "but it is definitely something having to do with you."

* * *

PERCY POV  
I was cradling Triton in my arms as Amphitrite slept, she was exhausted by the ordeal of giving birth; the nurses informed me that she would constantly be slipping in and out of sleep. I had to substitute as someone to help cater to Amphitrite's needs because dad, despite his obvious want to stay here, had do deal with undersea politics. I waited patiently as Triton played with the edge of my cloak, which I sheared off and was dangling in front of him. He would giggle and reach out and try to grab it before I finally let him have it. He yawned and finally grabbed my cloak before pulling himself closer to me and slipping into the land of sleep.  
"Is he asleep?" I turned and saw Amphitrite, pale and looking at the baby in my arms.  
I nodded, "He is, do you want to hold him?"  
She nodded and I shifted him out of my arms and pried his hands loose from my cloak. I smiled as I passed the bundle to Amphitrite, who sighed happily and gently rocked him. He snuggled himself a bit deeper in his blankets and snored lightly. I turned and sat down on my chair and rubbed at my eyes sleepily. One thing about making sure nothing went wrong was that I had to stay awake, for three days so far. Amphitrite noticed and shifted the baby in her arms slightly.  
"You okay?"  
I jumped a bit, "Yeah, perfectly fine."  
"You sound tired." She pressed.  
"I really am fine. In fact I was just going to go to ... um ... Olympus ... for no reason..." I finished lamely.  
She raised a eyebrow.  
"I am just really bored, okay?" I showed that to be a lie by yawning hugely.  
She called, "Cora!"  
I groaned, Cora was the nurse/maid. We had been friends since I started staying at the palace, but now she thought I was especially handsome for a demigod (like all the other nymphs and maids), and knew that I had been pushing myself, I told her I had been sleeping, but she knew I was lying. I heard the swish of water and Cora swam in and glanced at me, eyebrow raised.  
"What did you do?" She asked.  
"Nothing!"  
Amphitrite sighed, "Get someone new for the watch and lock Percy to his bed if you have to, just get him to sleep."  
"But-"  
"Shut up and go to your room," Said Cora hands on her hips, "besides you're practically dead on your feet."  
I sighed and said seriously, "Tell me if something happens."  
She nodded, and I began to walk to my room. As I walked down the halls I took a moment to examine the craftsmanship marble gleamed with blue and green, fishes swam throughout the entire hallway. I looked around determined to take it all in, the gold gleamed on the edges of the marble and cast a gold, green, and blue tinge to everything. I smiled at the beauty, I reached my room and stripped off my boots and shoes and tossed myself into the bed. My eyes were sliding closed and soon I was out like a light.  
My dreams were much calmer than I was used to, I was sitting on the beach watching the sunset stream beams of orange, yellow, and the faintest tinge of pink light across the sea. The water reflects the light and it was like sitting among the most beautiful stars. I sighed contentedly, I was wearing jeans and a camp half-blood t-shirt much to my surprise. I began to look around and I noticed I was at camp half-blood, I ran up the beach. I saw the cabins and burst into the first one I could reach, the Demeter cabin. No one was there. I began to panic and checked all the cabins and found them empty, like no one had ever been here. I walked into the dining pavilion and saw all the tables had been pushed to the side and in the middle a single diamond brazier was burning with a blue and green fire. There was a sea-green string the exact color of my eyes that wafted in the heat of the brazier and floated in front of me, I held out my hand and it landed on it. Instantly my string began to burn. I panicked and tried to summon water and ice to put it out, but nothing was stopping the flame.  
I watched helpless as the burning string writhed like a snake and traveled into my palm. I dropped to the ground clutching my arm and swearing in pain. I saw it wriggle and twist under my skin all the way up my arm. Finally it reached where the black band of my scar was on my arm, and created a green band there.  
The Fates voice spoke in my head, "You are the master of your own fate, Perseus, make the most of it."  
My dream then drifted off and changed. I was standing in my mom's apartment and we were celebrating my birthday, blue cake and soda. Laughing and playing all those old fun boardgames, my throat felt uncomfortably tight and a lump entered it. I shot awake and noticed it was night under the ocean. I saw pure moonlight, shifting all the way from the surface to my bed, I sighed and sat up. I rubbed my eyes which were blurry and just stared at the shaft of moonlight. I wasn't going to see anyone I really knew for a few thousand years and suddenly I felt very alone and unsure of what to to do. I had been acting like I normally do but I realized these laws weren't my laws, hell this wasn't even my time!  
I was going to have to relearn how to act in society and frankly I was scared. I was almost alone, in an unrecognizable place, with a huge amount a power I didn't even begin to fathom the limits to. I was terrified of the past, future and even the present. Suddenly I felt as if I was choking under all the pressure. Another memory surfaced to my head, when I was with Apollo once, he asked me why I never asked for anything I could want and used my wishes to benefit others. I told him that I had to live my life and running away though it would be easy wouldn't be the right thing to do. I swallowed and took a deep breath, I had to do what right, I alway have and I wouldn't stop now. I got up and materialized some old style clothes. I began to swim throughout the palace heading for the gates. I reached the gates and floated to the sea floor. I began to swim to the surface and walk onto the beach of Serifos.  
I climbed onto the shore and stretched. I pulled out Atman Ragnarok. The familiar tingle of it resonating with my soul filled my body. I pulled out obsidian heart and crossed my blades in front of me. I formed several moving ice figures of solid ice. All of them holding various ice weapons, I began to slash at them but I realized my will was keeping them moving, it was kind of pointless to fight them.  
Then I felt a presence and I whirled, only to find my dad, looking completely unsurprised by my late night activities.  
"Up a bit late Percy?" He asked.  
"I couldn't sleep." I replied.  
"So you decided to fight an practice a bit?"  
"Yeah."  
"How about you fight with me?"  
"What?"  
"Come on, Percy! You could fight me." He stated.  
"I'd rather not get impaled by your trident." I said hurriedly.  
"Oh come one!"  
I sighed, "Powers or no powers?"  
"Powers! I want to see you fight with all your potential." He said.  
I sighed, this was going to be...fun, note the sarcasm.


	8. Chapter 8

PERCY POV  
The light of the sun glimmered through the ocean, lighting the crowded colosseum. People watched eagerly from the side. Even Amphitrite had been escorted by her maids to see what would happen. Everyone had bets on who would win, and I knew they were betting on me losing. I sighed and rubbed my head, I was really regretting letting dad took me into making this a public spectacle. I waited patiently as I dad took his sweet time in getting fully armored. I had slapped my vambrace and my armor had slid out piece by piece, except now it had black marks mirroring the scars on my chest and a dense yet lightweight white-colored gauntlet had covered the forearm of my right hand, while a more malevolent, spiky, black-colored gauntlet covered the forearm of my left, undoubtedly showing that my two blades had bonded with my armor as well.  
I noticed the gate on the other side of the colosseum had open and my dad was walking out, fully decked out in sea green armor with trident symbols all over it.  
"Nice." I said with a smile.  
"Your armor has changed itself." He said with a raised eyebrow.  
I shrugged, "The Fates probably upgraded it along with my swords too so yeah, it's a bit different."  
I was given first move and I noticed he hadn't brought his trident so I smiled, why not show off a bit.  
I raised my hands out in front of me and closed my eyes. The sand started to shift and and rise around me as a flash of white and black lit up my hands. I grasped both blades feeling them elate my soul. The sea floor around me started to crack and shiver like it was being assaulted by a never ending continuous hammering. Even above the water storms began to form and ripples were spreading form the spot above me, beginning to create a whirlpool. Finally when it died down, people were looking uneasily at the pulsing aura of black, white, green, and gold that swirled around me like snakes. My dad whistled lowly, and summoned his trident before slamming the blunt end into the floor. I could feel his storm adding and pushing against mine, the floor shook and the waves grew choppy and wrathfully pushed against the whirlpool that was roaring above me. He spun it in one hand and cut through the water around him. He eyes gleamed with sea green, and my eyes burned with gold and sea green fire.  
We both lunged forward and I blocked a jab at my head with Obsidian Heart and twisted it locking the tines of his trident in check; then I reached out slashing Atman Ragnarok. He skillfully moved aside while spinning sliding so trident out of the lock and swinging it towards my right. I flipped Ragnarok into an icepick grip slicing upward, blocking the blow. I grunted and slid Ragnarok along the shaft of his trident and twisted left trying to cut his shoulder. He jumped aside, and waved his free hand at me, currents began to push at me trying to throw me off balance, but I roared and shattered the currents (much to my shock) with a sound like shattering glass. Everyone (even dad) let out a shocked gasp as I slammed into Poseidon, slashing wildly with Obsidian Heart and Atman Ragnarok. My dad backed away, his defense holding my blades at bay by mere inches and centimeters. I let out a pulse of power that made my dad flinch, and I that brief instant, Ragnarok broke thorough and drew a deep gash in his armor. I jumped back and began whirling both blades, before clenching my grip on them.  
My dad pointed his trident at me and suddenly a beam of ice was shooting at me, I held up both my blades, but the impact still sent me into the side of the colosseum. I yelled and slashed out, cutting the stream if ice for a second, but it was enough. I responded with my own blast of ice, meeting his. Mine slowly pushed his to the middle of where we both stood, marking the blast at equal power. Everyone was looking on with absolute shock, no one had ever seemed capable to match Poseidon at his own abilities. We both snapped the blasts off each other at the same instant and our weapons crashed against each other, sending out a wave of power and making the ice shard impale themselves inside the walls of the colosseum. Despite how intense the battle was, my dad was looking at me with absolute pride.  
"Incredible son. Just incredible..."  
I smiled under my helmet. Yeah, I was having fun, sure I was fighting my dad, and this was a serious fight, but were both enjoying it, though we both would never admit it. We moved like a single unit we both spun off the lock in opposite directions and used the water to fuel the jump at each other. Our weapons clashed to get her again but we both tried to be faster than the other. We danced and dodged, all the while aiming vicious slashes at each other, trying to gain the upper hand. As he stabbed at my legs, I used my acrobatic skills; I jumped over the jab and held it down using the currents. I ran up the shaft and vaulted over his head and slashed, upside down, at his less armored back. He gasped in pain as I finally made a gash in his back, golden Ichor beaded along the line in his armor. Right then he spun and smacked me in the chest with the. But of hist trident, sure with my enhanced skin I didn't bleed, but it hurt like HADES.  
He was looking at me with a gauging look.  
I smirked, "So dad. Am I doing good?"  
He chuckled, "Incredibly, Percy."  
We both ran forward and the ocean roared and stormed, echoing the power of battle.

* * *

ZEUS POV  
We watched as storms rolled across the sea, and earthquakes made the earth tremble. We all were slightly frightened by the amount of rage Poseidon was showing, no one wanted to bother him when he was this pissed off.  
"Dear Fates, I wonder what is making Poseidon so pissed off for the moment, we almost never see storms like this..." Murmured Selene.  
"Hopefully Fish Breath won't kill too many people, he seems to be able to cut the waves before they get too close to shore." Sighed Hades.  
"I hope is son is trying to calm him down." Muttered Artemis.  
The ocean waves grew even more choppy, and whirlpools were beginning to form, waves curled into the sky at random points as the ocean seemed to wage war with itself.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I launched my self into the air and blocked several strikes from my dad as he closed the distance and attacked with his trident. We both were bleeding in several places, and the water kept healing us. Both of us still had crazy grins stretching across our faces. He swung the blunt end of his trident at me mr I ducked under before responding with a slash from Atman Ragnarok. We both shot through the water we clashed multiple times. We both landed and panted heavily. I dematerialized Obsidian Heart and held Atman Ragnarok in both hands. My dad raised an eyebrow, then his eyes widened in realization. I began to force power into the blade, which was glowing with gold, blue, white, and green light.  
"One strike. All or nothing, dad." I said.  
He smirked and held his trident with both hands, he began to glow with power. We both stood there before a matching grin tugged across our lips. We ran forward and I released all that power as our weapons collided.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV  
The ocean waves reached a fever pitch, water roared into the sky, and the gods almost freaked out. Waves swirled into the sky like a massive explosion happened under water. Water descended in a massive rain from the sky, whatever had happened was finally over. Under the water the colosseum was right now a cloud of sand. Everyone was peering out from under their seats. In the middle of the cloud lay Percy and Poseidon, they were completely drained and out of energy.  
"What...*hah*...do you...*huff*...say? We call this a tie?" Percy panted.  
"Sure...egh...I can definitely deal with that." Groaned Poseidon.

* * *

TIME SKIP: TWO DAYS LATER...

* * *

PERCY POV  
Finally I was cleared to leave, much to Cora's disappointment, she was enjoying taking care of me while I was recovering from the battle with my dad. I rubbed my head and stretched, after being hooked up to a tube of nectar and eating a whole bunch ambrosia, which was possible due to my silver blood. I was back in top shape.  
Poseidon walked in and smiled, "See your up and on your feet, feeling better?"  
I shrugged, "Pretty good, seeing as I battled and tied with the god of the seas."  
My dad cracked a smile. I strapped on some items into my pack.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To see Perseus, my emissary senses are telling me he is about to reach his next milestone, I need to be present in case he needs help." I said materializing my cloak and walking away from the infirmary.  
My dad followed me through the halls, "So until how long will you be in this time, before you jump and I don't see you?"  
I thought about it and said, "I really don't know, I could probably stay here forever or maybe I might only be here for the time of Perseus' quest, it is really up to the fates."  
He nodded and handed me five pearls, "I can off much help with this as I should stay here, but I can offer you these, they are transport pearls much in your first quest. Take them, my son."  
I hugged him,"Tell Amphitrite I told her to rest up and to make sure Triton learns some manners and not to judge too easily." I kicked off into the water and swam to the surface.  
I was soon at the beach of Serifos and crushed one of the pearls in my hand and said, "Take me to Perseus."  
The world around me dissolved and I was flying through a blur of color and suddenly I was in midair, and then falling. I summoned frost and made it water, then I formed wings made of water on my back.  
The sky rumbled with thunder and I grumbled, "Oh shut up, it's not like I actually like being up here anyway."  
I noticed a figure in the distance and made myself to go faster in order to catch up. It was Perseus, he was carrying a empty bag at his waist, a diamond sword,and a helmet strapped to a polished shield on his back.  
"Hey!" I called.  
He looked around and saw me, "Hey Percy! I didn't expect to see you. How have you been?"  
"Good where are you headed?"  
His face became grim, "The cave of Medusa... Even with these gifts I am unsure that I can-" he began.  
"Hey, you can do this, you have the tools, use even have the helm of darkness that will turn you invisible, you can do this." I said clapping a hand to his shoulder.  
"Will you accompany me inside?"he asked.  
"Sure, I don't need my eyes to see. I could fight you blindfolded and still see everything as if it were daytime." I said offhandedly.  
He looked shocked but decided not to question it. We flew on in silence, both of us becoming lost in our thoughts, not that I could blame him. I noticed in the distance there was a craggy mountain and around it were statues of people frozen in horror, pain, or fear. Perseus swallowed but steeled himself. We landed softly and surveyed the area.  
"Put on your helm." I commanded as I closed my eyes and let my senses spread.  
Apparently my blood had also upgraded my sensory abilities, because everything was just for a mile or two. I could sense outward for miles and it didn't strain me one bit. I could tell how powerful Perseus was and exactly where Medusa was. We both began to silently climb to the opening of the cave. Heat was emanating from the cave and a faint orange glow lit everything. Perseus glanced at me, even with my eyes closed I could sense that much. I nodded at him and we both descended into the lair of Medusa.


	9. Chapter 9

**I think this chapter is a bit weak but** **whatever...**

* * *

PERCY POV  
As we descended, I was expecting anything a bit like Auntie Em's Garden Emporium.  
I was wrong. Lava ran under the craggy cliffs and valleys of black rocks; multiple statues of people holding weapons with a look of horror were everywhere. I could tell due the improved ability of my sensory circle, I was practically seeing with my eyes closed. Perseus followed close behind me, we stood back to back as we heard her laugh echo throughout the cave.  
"Ah, such a beautiful face, too bad, if I were still human, You may have been able to be an enjoyable play toy. Also, I know you have an invisible ally, my darling snakes can smell him. It is interesting to see a child of the sea and sky in each other's company."  
Perseus whispered, "Great we lost the element of surprise, now what?"  
"Use your weapons, but keep the helmet on." I growled.  
I summoned Atman Ragnarok and Wave-breaker (which pulsed with gold and white aura[think of Aegis]), "Come out and surrender, Gorgon, we will make your end quick."  
A laugh drifted through the chamber. Perseus looked around straining to hear where it came from.  
"The way the chamber is, it's pointless to try to listen, the echo will throw off your sense of hearing, use the mirrored shield to see her." I said emotionlessly.  
"Such a clever fighter as well? Oh such beauty, too bad you will soon be nothing but stone." She purred.  
"I can tell where you are, I could bring this cavern down on our heads and I would come out completely unscathed, but I doubt I want to ruin such precious pieces of art." I said.  
"Your bluff is so confident, but I know that is all it is." She laughed.  
I turned to mist and solidified behind her, "Is it now?" I purred in her ear.  
She screeched and whirled slashing with her claws, but I had turned into mist and appeared a few feet away. She stared at me incredulously, in clear disbelief that I had found her. I tapped my eyes, and she realized I had them closed.  
"I don't need my eyes open to see, and it is clear that you don't have the necessary skill or power to defeat me." I said, "but this Perseus' quest and he shall do it."  
As I said that Perseus dashed forward and the helmet slid off his head, "I will have your head, Gorgon!"  
Perseus charged and she whirled only to stare at the mirror that was the polished shield, Perseus didn't waste any time and ran forward and tried to slash his blade through her neck. She leaped back and glared at him with her full force, just as he swung his shield in front of him, and the metal began to corrode. He launched himself at her and shield bashed her before twisting and bringing the sword down on her neck, slicing her head clean off. Her head fell towards the lava, but Perseus was ready. He deftly opened his bag and her head fell inside it. He closed the bag and tied it to his waist before adjusting his helmet. Medusa's body was till upright but fell to its knees and forward, tumbling neck-first into the lava, burning apart. A flash of light exploded in the cave and I heard the whinny of a Pegasus in the distance, reminding me of blackjack.  
"It worked!" Perseus cheered, with the helmet off he was visible and practically glowing with excitement, "I have the head! I can go back in pride!"  
I chuckled, "Yeah great, hey Perseus, I need a favor."  
"Anything."  
"I don't want you to mention my part in the quest. You need to take all the credit."  
Perseus stared at me, "But-"  
"No buts, you said anything and this is what I want. You still have one more tasks anyway, get back to Serifos, free your mom, and another thing, turn Polydectes into a lovely garden accessory if you catch my meaning." I said slyly.  
He grinned but only for a moment, "Are you sure Percy?"  
"Yeah of course."  
He checked his shield and saw the metal has been dented by medusa's glare. It lookrd like a bat had bashed against the shieldm that made him back away and flinch, "Ugh, her glare has been corroded in the metal? What an incredible gaze..." He murmured.  
"Let's go Perseus, we have to get back to Serifos." I said making wings out of frost.  
He nodded and we shot out of the cave and into the sky. Perseus laughed at the wind hitting his face he kept on chanting the word 'free'.  
"Save your party mood when you get home." I responded.  
He grinned sheepishly but decided to just chuckle at random times. We shot through the sky at high speeds until Perseus looked down and stopped.  
I halted knowing what he was looking at, but asked anyway, " Perseus, what is wrong?"  
I looked down and saw a beautiful woman in modest white clothing that didn't really leave much to the imagination. I blushed and realized who it was, Andromeda. She was chained to a cliff that was over looking the sea, I knew what was happening and looked at Perseus, he was slowly lowering in altitude. At the end of that thought water began to bubble and soon a monumental form was lifting out of the ocean depths. The Kraken rose out of the water it's multiple tentacles gouging out pieces of the cliff, people who had been watching scattered screaming.  
Perseus shot down and began flying at top speed at the creature. He yelled and the heavens opened and a jagged lighting bolt hit the Kraken squarely over the head. It roared in protest, but I knew that even that lightning bolt had been nothing more than an annoyance. I sped down and tackled Perseus as a tentacle whipped through the air where he would have been. We flew through the air, dodging strikes that the Kraken aimed at the both of us.  
"Percy, you are a son of the sea right?"  
I nodded and sliced through a limb using Atman Ragnarok, making the Kraken howl in pain.  
"See if you can restrain its limbs, I'll blast it with lightning and then bring out the head!"  
"Right."  
I flew down to the cliff and focused, and made a raising motion with my hands. The ocean trembled and hundreds of watery hands began to shoot out of the water. I had never tried to control that much water before, but then again I had never thought I could tie with my dad when I came to power. Doing this was only going to only be mildly difficult or annoying, not impossible. The hands winded around the limbs of the Kraken which began to try to pull away. People stopped running and stared at me in awe and wonder.  
I held it firm and yelled, "Perseus, use the head! It can't move!"  
Perseus flew over my head and struck the monster with another blast to lightning, gaining its attention. When it looked at him he pulled out the head out of its bag. The Kraken looked at him and suddenly froze. White began to spread over the monster starting from its eyes, as more of the monster turned to stone, the faster the curse spread over its body. Soon it was a massive stone statue half out of the water and beginning to sink. Perseus yelled one las time and lighting blew apart the statues head. The rest of the monster crumbled down into rocks and fell into the sea. Perseus flew to Andromeda who was staring at Perseus with obvious awe, shock, and love. So much it made my heart feel a slight pang. I shook it off as Perseus cut through her chains and caught her in his arms.  
She stuttered as he set her on her feet and I formed a white and cloaked for her to wrap around herself, "Um t-thank you...f-for saving m-me."  
A man wearing purple robes with gold trimmings and a crown ran up and hugged his daughter, "Oh thank Zeus! You are safe and alive..." He cried.  
I knew this guy was Cepheus, father to Andromeda.  
He turned to Perseus and said, "You saved her, and killed the Kraken! You have my everlasting gratitude," he paused for a moment taking in Perseus, "if you would accept, I would like you to marry my daughter, Andromeda."  
Perseus looked at me and I nodded slowly and deliberately, "I-I would be honored to accept, King...um-"  
"Cepheus."  
"Yes, King Cepheus."  
They carried Perseus on their shoulders, he looked all too pleased with the attention. I chuckled, flipped my hood up, and walked behind the crowd, trying not to draw any attention. The crowd finally arrived at the city, and a celebration began. Cepheus called a toast to Perseus, and the crowd cheered, but of course all good thing never lasted. A few hours into the party, acertain ugly dark-haired man along with some other many came brandishing a spear, and with a dozen other men, all holding weapons.  
"You!" He yelled pointing at Perseus, "Andromeda was promised to me! And I intend to collect what I was owed!"  
"Phineus!" yelled the king, "You would not even go to the sacrifice of my daughter and try to protect her, you don't even deserve her!"  
Perseus stood up fury blazing in his eyes, "Why come now, why not be there when I rescued her? You only care about yourself!"  
Phineus growled, "I was promised Andromeda in marriage and I intend to collect, consent or no!"  
"You will have to kill me first!" Yelled Perseus defiantly and drawing his sword and shield.  
Phineus chuckled, "I was hoping you'd say that!"  
He and his little entourage charged. I appeared behind Phineus and clothes-lined the first person behind him. His entire group stopped and looked at me.  
"It's a bit unfair a dozen, not counting the ugly bastard behind me." I grinned a wolfish smile, "why not try to fight me?"  
Perseus smiled at me gratefully. A soldier rushed me and sidestepped, grabbing the shaft if his spear and wrenching it out of his hands. I twisted it and bashed him over the head with the flat side of the spear. I spun the weapon and held it behind me, one hand out. I flexed my fingers in a 'come here' gesture. They charged and I ducked low shattering one of their men's leg with a strong swing of the spear. Another brought a sword down on my head but I dissolved to mist and reappeared behind him, I tapped his shoulder and introduced his face to my fist as he turned. The other solider's try to overwhelm me by putting me under a dog-pile, but I let out a pulse of frost and knocked them all back.  
"Oh come on! Isn't there one decent fighter here?" I complained.  
Phineus had engaged Perseus and turned out to be a rather good fighter with the spear. Nonetheless, Perseus was still stronger and quicker. He ducked and jumped back, and sliced using his diamond (also referred to as adamantine) sword, and cut the shaft of the spear in half. He smashed Phineus with Aegis and pulled out the head of Medusa, I covered everyone's eyes, except for Phineus' and his lackeys'. When I looked all of Phineus guards had turned to stone, except for Phineus who had squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. Persues walked to him and gripped his hair, and held the head in front of him, Phineus eyes opened just a bit, but it was enough, and he began to turn to stone. Perseus let go and the statue of Phineus fell back and shattered.  
"Done." He said.  
"Yeah." I said, "Anyway we should stay for the night, and you," I added, "should probably consummate the marriage."  
Perseus turned red and tried to smack me over the back of the head but I ducked and backed away laughing. Everyone began to laugh as Perseus tried to catch me for an hour.


	10. HIATUS

**Well everyone you know what this means...I am sorry, I know, but I have taken a break from writing to pull out my artist utensils, and am going to redraw some panels of IG (hint hint) for DA. I'll be back but I are when okay?...**

**no?**

**well...huh...see ya!**


	11. Spreading The Word and Back to Work

My friend Urias Invictus is working on a story and it is amazingly okay my auto-correct is starting to piss me off...

Anyway, READ IT.

it is called '**_Everchanging possibilities_**'

Also my Friend Kenmadragon, respected co-author and one of my best friends, is working on a teen titans story called '_**Wykkyd Shadows**_' as well, which he is doing fantastic work on. As the hope that I am not BS'ing you guys, I will coming off Hiatus, which kinda pisses me off since I didn't even get the week break I wanted, but whatever, and posting chapter ten of PJATCOF as soon as possible!

ANOTHER THING!

A **massive, loud, and cheering shout-ou**t to all my favoriters and followers of my stories when I realized I didn't add you guys in the TWB thanks I felt so bad and stupid, so please forgive me. You guys are just as important as the reviews I receive!

thank you all, and I am already half done (literally) with chapter 10! So wish me luck to finish!

Y.A.R.N.


	12. Chapter 10

If you're wondering why it sounds so modern, well I can't do old style talk it would drive me and you guys insane, well, that and the problem that I would have no idea how to write old talk...so...yeah.  
-Y.A.R.N.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I woke up to the sun beginning to rise in the horizon, orange, dark blue and black painted the sky. I yawned and materialized my clothes, my cloak, jeans and shirt. I was tired of wearing old clothing. I wrapped my cloak a bit tightly and walked outside. The area where the party was held, was almost perfect, servants had already cleaned it and were finishing cleaning the last few areas. I smiled and walked into the dawn and made my way to the cliff where we took town the Kraken. I stared at the sun and imagined I was back at Camp Half-blood's beach, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my skin. I heard the campers talking about monsters and activities, the sound of arrows hitting targets in the field, and swords clashing with each other. I shook my head dispelling the memories of the future, I if kept looking back..or was it forward? Stupid time travel. I looked at my arm and at the SPQR with the six blue lines right below it (if you're forgetting when Percy died in TWB he was 22 but never got his seventh stripe as he was on the run). I rubbed my forearm and smiled, maybe it would take a few years but maybe one day I would be able to show I was roman as well. Greek and Roman, that was going to be a difficult thing to explain, my style was Greek, I had the weapons and beads to prove it, but the marks on my arm don't lie.  
Just then my senses flickered and I knew Perseus was awake. I got up and brushed my cloak of any dirt before getting up and walking back to the palace, I wort a note in Greek and handed it to one of the female servants.  
"Hello? Could you make sure this note reaches Perseus?" I asked.  
"What do you want me to tell him?" Asked the girl, blushing.  
"Percy sent it."  
I dove into the sea and made the currents propel me to my father's palace. When I arrived I noticed my dad was looking at a scroll and turning it this way and that. I walked up and bowed, "Hey dad, what's up?"  
"Oh hey Percy, these are plans for redecorating the palace, and then I have to go to mermen negotiations, which are way too stressful at the moment considering the mermen demand my help in a certain argument between territories." He slumped slightly, "It's taxing."  
I chuckled, "Just make through each day, dad. Oh hey, by the way, I wanted to know about all the gods, you know, as they are now."  
"Would you rather I start with Artemis, and maybe Selene?" He asked a small glint in his eye.  
"Dad..." I sighed, "...I don't care, start wherever you want."  
He gave me a look, "You honestly don't?"  
I snapped, out of nowhere all my resentment bubbled to the the surface and boiled over, "What do you want me to say? Huh? I wish everyone remembered? Well I do! I wish I didn't have to be the screwed over pawn who even in death doesn't get any rest? I do! Hell, I know I shouldn't be bitter, but I am, I screwed up her life, forget just her's I screwed everyone's life up, and I refuse to do it again come what may!"  
I glared at the floor while the currents swirled around me, "I'm just so damned tired Dad, I really am."  
"It's okay." He said, patting my shoulder, "I know your under a lot of stress, sorry for messing with you."  
I rubbed my forehead, "Yeah sorry for snapping, I am really stressed about all this." I said, waving my hands in all-inclusive gesture.  
My dad chuckled, "Well, that aside, most of the gods are the same, Lighting head is still a Drama queen, Deathie is well...pale and reclusive and the rest of the council are pretty much the same, the ones you should know about are Helios and Selene, they are very similar to Apollo and Artemis, you should be fast friends, or more..." He nudged my shoulder.  
"Dad!" I growled, embarrassed.  
He let out a rolling laugh and I grumbled about annoying fathers and stomped down the hall, unfortunately, I only looked like a five-year-old having a tantrum. I threw my self in my bed and sighed tiredly, thinking about my relationship status. As much as admitting was bad, I was still in love with Artemis, but that didn't mean I didn't feel anything for Selene.  
I groaned angrily and started flipping about in my bed, "Gah I hate Drama so so much!"  
I decided to head to the beach and try to calm my jangling nerves. I swam to the front of the palace and shot up to the surface of the water. I suddenly felt something rising out of the war and leapt into the air. Just then a massive monster shot out of the water and snapped it's teeth where I had just been.  
"Jesus...that thing needs to watch who it tires to eat, guess I better teach it a lesson."  
The creature was a serpent of sort and was dark, venomous green. It tried to wriggle away but it wasn't going to happen. I forced the water to grab the creature which immediately began to thrash and struggle. I lifted one arm in and forced the currents to send the monster skywards. I summoned Atman Ragnarok and lifted it in one hand, it began to gleam and shine. I swung it and cleaved the monster in half.  
I landed back on the surface of the water and sighed, "I need better enemies..."  
Just then a burst if fire lit the beach in the distance. I saw and decided to check it out. I skimmed across the surface, skating over it like it was ice. I skidded to a stop and walked ashore. The sand had turned to glass and in the middle of it stood Ares, a wicked grin stretched across his face.  
"Um...Can I help you?" I asked, politely.  
He heaved a broadsword onto his shoulder and grinned cockily, "I believe you can, boy."  
I looked at him steadily, "How?"  
"In this time of relative peace, I have been, how shall you say...lacking entertainment."  
"Oh Zeus." I grumbled, rubbing my forehead.  
"You seem to be a strong boy for a demigod and I just was hoping you could allow me to test just how strong you are." He continued.  
"We'll I suppose you could kill my boredom, and help get my mind off some annoying thoughts, so what the hell, sure." I shrugged.  
He swung his broadsword and hit the ground and suddenly the scene changed, we were on Olympus, in a colosseum/stage/arena . The gods were sitting in the VIP area, and the minor gods and other denizens of Olympus were filling the stands. I sighed, I should have expected that. He stabbed his weapon into the ground and held out his arms like he was going to hug me. I raised an eyebrow and suddenly, aides walked up to him holding out armor and strapping it to his body. Nymphs walked over to me holding armor but I waved them off (much to their disappointment). I punched my vambrace and my armor and shield covered my body, I stretched my fingers and joints, and everyone could hear the popping and cracks. I held my arm out and summoned Atman Ragnarok. Ares whistled and took his stance, a predatory grin stretching across his features. As my armor shifted to cover my face, I shifted into my stance and waited. Each of us were waiting for the other to make he first move. Ares didn't make the first move but did throw the first taunt.  
"Come on and attack or are you-" he began, and I made my move.  
I shifted my legs into wolf legs and shot past him, just to give the adequate amount of room. I dug my feet into the ground and jumped back slashing backwards. He twisted and blocked m blow just before it hit his midsection. He grunted and swung his blade pushing me back, launching me towards the side of the stadium/arena. I flipped and hit the wall launching off of it at him. I brought my sword up as if I was going to slash him. He swung his broadsword horizontally and I dissipated into mist just before it hit me. His eyes widened and I reappeared behind him and slammed my leg into the back of his knee and swung around him as fell to one knee. I let my arm ripple with muscle and hit him in the face with the hilt of my weapon so hard that he tumbled back several feet and skidded for two feet.  
Gasps erupted from the stands, "That was giving a slight idea of what you're up against Ares, I suggest you fight seriously." I said calmly.  
He growled and pushed himself into a standing position. He ripped his broadsword in half, creating two single-edged swords. He crossed them in front of him and ran forwards. I ran forward to meet his charge head on. I slipped under his first slash and using one hand launched myself over his next strike. I flipped over his head and slashed with Atman Ragnarok, which he blocked as he compensated for the sudden shift in our positions. I landed and pulled wavebreaker back into my armor before summoning Obsidian Heart, if I was going to fight acrobatically, I needed to lose the shield or it would weigh me down. He tried to slash at me but I kept dodging or countering with my blades, he kept on getting more frustrated. I cart wheeled backwards as he stabbed the ground, he left the blades in and summoned a spear and shield.  
Exactly as I wanted.  
He overstepped one jab, and created an opening for just and instant, and instant too long. I swung and covered my blades with icy power. I hit the inside of his shield, breaking his defense and sending the shield flying off in a burst of cold. I kicked the spear out of his hand and spun. The blades hit his breastplate and sent him flying into the wall of the arena, ice covered the entire floor of the arena. I held my blades at my sides loosely.  
"You can do better than this Ares, you're the god of war! You can use some powers right?"  
No sooner than I said this than fire roared out of the hole towards me. I held out my hand and blasted frost into the oncoming flames, stopping them from reaching me.  
"Oh sorry I forgot to mention, fire doesn't work too well against me." I said offhandedly.  
He walked out of the pile of rubble the wall had become. The majority of his breastplate was gone, the rest was nothing more than a few shreds of metal that were strapped to other parts of the armor. He stalked towards me and I closed my eyes and called upon my power. The ground began to shake, everyone began to grab onto their seats for dear life, except for my dad who looked around like he was enjoying watching. I made a raising motion with my hands and pillars of ice shot up everywhere. One hit Ares' chest and he stumbled back growling. I began concentrating frost into a single blade and walking forward slowly. Ares formed a sword out of thin air and swung it, fire roaring out of the slash and destroying all the pillars. He roared towards me and swung his sword down with the force of a meteor. I lifted Atman Ragnarok in one hand and met the strike head on. Ice, fire and steam filled the arena, obscuring both of our visions. I closed my eyes and jabbed Obsidian Heart forward, straight into Ares stomach.


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay I know this poll is largely indifferent, and useless but dammit I am putting it in because screw logic and opinions, and just to have filler space.  
Anyway, since Percy has gone back in time, I am reopening the old relationship poll and you can freaking choose anyone, just not too ridiculous or I swear to the Styx I might tear out my own hair. Anyway yeah, I know this is pointless, but any pairing, I mean a lot of character can be included and frankly, you can even choose more modern people and I will find a way, besides I am the author so I quote myself in saying, "F*** the timeline!" Hell you can even add them just to annoy Percy, just put a note saying them to cause Percy more indecision. Plus I feel this would really help me decide hoe to structure my story.  
-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

PERCY POV  
Ares yelled in pain and let go of his sword in one hand to grab the oozing wound in his stomach, I yanked out Obsidian heart and kicked his hand knocking the sword out of it. Using the distraction as he tried to snatch the weapon, I kneed him in the stomach over the cut and he fell to his knees and hands in pain. Ichor leaked onto the ground as I placed both weapons in front of him in and X around his throat. He paled when he realized what had happened and looked at me. Everybody in the stands were whispering or quiet in awe.  
"If you move even a millimeter, I'll chop off your head." I said emotionlessly.  
Zeus' voice came and called, "The winner if this match is Perseus."  
I let down both of my swords and offered my hand to Ares. He glared at me and smacked my hand away before getting up and walking away and eating a piece of ambrosia. The gods all flashed down and congratulated me on my victory. Apollo told me of some beautiful women he wanted me to see, but I declined. Hermes wanted to talk about where I learned to fight, but I quickly said I was lucky. I walked over to the doors, and let my armor slide back into my arm as I donned my black cloak. A few women who were meant to take off and put the armor swarmed me, praising my ability to fight, I grinned and put it to luck. I was walking to leave when a familiar voice called.  
"Boy!" I called coldly.  
I stopped dead in my tracks. Well damn, I I was hoping no one would ambush me. Personally, I was terrified of the person I knew I was going to see. Oh well, time to man up.  
I turned and saw a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes, "Lady Artemis." I said bowing and wincing at the pang in my heart.  
"What was that at the beginning of the fight?" She asked.  
"What was what at the beginning of the fight, Lady Artemis? I don't know what you are talking about." I said failing to meet her eyes.  
"You know damned well what I am talking about!" She said grabbing the front of my collar and yanking me down, her eyes snapping.  
"I. Don't. Know. What. You. Are. Talking. About." I replied in a cold tone.  
"Your legs changed somehow, and you were faster, but slowed later in the fight, when I saw you had normal legs. What did you do?" She said.  
I paled but closed my eyes and became impassive, "I simply charged my legs with power, if you must know. I don't think it matters too much, Does it?"  
"Your lying." She growled, pulling me down even closer, trying to intimidate me.  
"Prove it." I hissed back through gritted teeth.  
We glared at each other for a moment, she began to try to drag my memories out but the fates had improved my mentality and ability to block mental probing. She couldn't break through the wall I created with my mind. She frowned and let go of my collar, I got up and readjusted the cloak so it covered my face and turned around, walking away.  
"Sorry, but everyone has their own skeletons in the closet let me keep mine." I said pausing at the entrance.  
"I will find out, you should be wary." She said angrily.  
"I'll tell everyone when I am ready, so you don't need to worry about it." I murmured and just to annoy her smiled cheekily; walking into the sunlight.  
She followed me out and right then Aphrodite appeared in a puff of scented oils, it wasn't as bad as perfume but I wrinkled my nose, too much if you ask me.  
She walked up and said, "Well, hello there, Mr. Hero. What a coincidence."  
I ducked under her attempt to sling her arm around my shoulders, "Yeah definitely a coincidence that I happen to get in a fight that is shown to everyone and yet you pop up the moment I leave." I replied raising an eyebrow, much to Artemis' amusement.  
She pouted, "Aw can't you at least act like you're surprised."  
"That depends on whether or not you're willing to leave me alone if I do." I said, hopefully.  
Artemis let out a bark of laughter, and Aphrodite glared at her, "Probably not."  
"Then no chance in the underworld, sorry." I replied walking away towards my dad's temple.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
Aphrodite stomped her foot in a childish display of anger and frustration, and I doubled up laughing like no one could have imagined.  
"Damn it all, he just isn't biting." grumbled Aphrodite.  
"Good for him, he may just turn out decently." I chuckled.  
"Oh shut up, you can't appreciate a good man even if he acted completely respectful around you! But wow, him..."  
"Aphrodite you honestly scare me sometimes."  
She huffed and said, "By the way I think that you may have missed your chance to thank him for keeping Polydectes from abusing his power of being a king."  
My eyes widened, I had meant to thank him, "Oh fates dammit!" I mumbled running after him.  
"Oi! Boy!" I called.  
He kept walking and I couldn't help but thinking he was purposely ignoring me. I pulled out my bow and aimed at his cloak, intending to pin it to ground so he would stop. I fired, but the moment it was about to snag his cloak he shifted so I missed. I grumbled as he turned to face me.  
"I think you may have misfired an arrow, Lady Artemis." He said smiling gently.  
"I was trying to get your cloak so you would stop." I said, as if it were obvious.  
"Can't you just say my name rather than say boy? For all I know, you could be referring to anyone." He said, amusement clear on his face.  
"I call all males, boy. Get used to it, only the decent ones get to be called their name."I huffed indignantly.  
He scratched his head, smiling and said, "Well I want to be decent so lets start off well!" he held out his hand, "My name is Percy Jackson and I am the son of Poseidon."  
I looked at his hand confused. He looked and then realized something. He smiled and retracted his hand and bowed instead.  
"I'll see you around, I guess."  
I realized I still hadn't thanked him and yelled, "Wait!"  
He turned and grinned, "Wait who?"  
"Wait...Percy..." I growled.  
"Yeah?" He replied smiling.  
"Thank...you..." I growled out, it felt like acid.  
"You may want to spit out the acid on your tongue if it bothers you so much, but for what?" He chuckled.  
"Showing Polydectes his place and forcing him to leave the women alone."  
He let out a laugh, and surprisingly enough, I kinda liked to hear it, "Him? You don't need to thank me, he deserves worse than he got." He cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something, "Oh man, I am late for something, better go, was nice talking to you, see you around."  
I watched as he jogged into the temple and murmured, "What a strange Demi-god..."

* * *

PERCY POV  
I slammed the door and walked to the bag of the palace, where there was a gateway to Atlantis.  
I was about to step through when I heard a gentle voice say, "Hello."  
Hestia was standing behind me flames were licking around her brown dress. I smiled widely, she was one of my favorite gods.  
"Lady Hestia!" I bowed, "It is great to see you."  
"Perseus, was it?"  
""Yeah it is but call me Percy. I like that better." I said straightening out.  
She smiled kindly, "I was hoping to chat with you, I wanted to see you after your fight with the God of War. You're quite strong for a demigod who barely came two or three weeks ago. Who are you?"  
I sighed, "No one too important Lady Hestia, no one important."  
She shook her head smiling, "That's not true, you can turn into a wolf partially, are a son of Poseidon and you know how exactly to address each god. You are a mysterious person, and certainly important. But that is not why I came, I watched you for your time here, and I think you are a rather respectful young man."  
I was stunned, she had seen my partial shift and told no one?  
"Lady Hestia, why not tell someone? I could be dangerous!" I said.  
She laughed, "I am a rather good judge of character, for a former Olympian, I can tell you are a good man. I have come simply to ask why are you so afraid of interaction with people, you hardly spend any time in places with other people. It doesn't suit you."  
"I guess you could say I'm not home..." I chuckled sadly, "Anyway, I really have to go."  
She frowned but nodded, "Then until next time, Percy."  
I smiled, "Goodbye my lady."  
I tuned and walked into the portal.


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I have decided something, the person who gets the most votes will be the new romantic interest, or old depending on the poll since Artemis is dominating, anyway the person who gets the second most votes, if they exist in the future will be brought back to Percy's current time.**  
**-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

PERCY POV  
I let out a breath as I flipped back and another monster hit the ground in a spray of dust. I ducked under another slash and slammed Atman Ragnarok into the floor, causing ice to shoot out of the ground and knock several monsters into the air. I leapt up out of the crowd and sliced through all of them with Atman Ragnarok. Dust fell to the ground like a shower of gold. I formed wings of frost and shot frost into the crowd of monster I had been trying to attract.  
I landed when my dad came and casually said, "Percy, killing these low-level monsters, no matter how many, will only improve your abilities slightly, if you want to get stronger find a challenge!"  
I huffed and snapped my fingers, all the remaining monsters' heads twisted with a loud crack and they fell to the floor before exploding, "Well it doesn't matter, there aren't many challenging opponents." I sighed, "I control the blood/liquids of my opponents, and could snap their necks in an instant. It probably won't work on stronger monsters and/or gods, maybe even demigods might not die, but they must be powerful in their own right. I know it won't work on Primordials like Erebus, Ather, Hemera, or Nyx, so I have to practice with whatever I got."  
We flashed back to the sea. A few weeks ago, my senses had been telling me Perseus was going to turn Polydectes to a statue into a statue, and I didn't miss a moment. I laughed out lout when he and his court turned into statues frozen in anger and shock. Polydectes had made an entire speech about how he knew Perseus would die or fail. But when the head of medusa was whipped out, he froze, literally. I snickered and flew back into the ocean. After that, I had been training non-stop, well at least until people got fed up of me trashing the colosseum. I went to Greece and fought whatever monsters I could attract and tried to increase my physical strength, the only problem was I was too strong to be sufficiently challenged. My dad had been willing to spar but I told him we might damage the sea if we both kept on going all out in the ocean. I sighed as we walked around Atlantis. Amphitrite walked up holding a squirming Triton.  
"Hello Percy."  
"Hey Lady Amphitrite."  
She left with dad to discuss some business, or politic, or whatever the heck it was the royal things the king and queen of the ocean discuss. I summoned Obsidian Heart and looked around, no one was around. I began swimming out into the farther parts of the ocean, where no one would find me immediately. I stopped and began concentrating on the darkness that pulsed from my blade. Suddenly my chest began to burn and black fire roared around me and licked at the edge of my body. Obsidian Heart gleamed with a black fire and pulsed steadily, I summoned Atman Ragnarok and black flames crawled up the blade as well. I winced, it was really straining my body and I had only just started using it.  
About two weeks ago the fates had told me that I could use Niger Ignis or black fire, an after affect of Erebus' blessing and me being killed by his spear, which didn't just disappear, but I absorbed it as I died. Of course they failed to mention since I was not even in the freaking ballpark of control, the first time I used it, there was a massive explosion that knocked me out for a whole three days and completely decimated everything around me. Dad had though I had somehow killed myself and the seas freaked out for three whole days worrying the Olympian council. I swiped through the air, grunting as my body's strain began I increase, I was faster and stronger but I could only keep it up for fifteen minutes and would need to train if I wanted to keep it up. I fought on and on until, a very tiring fifteen minutes later, I collapsed. I panted on my hands and knees, and I was on land I would have been sweating buckets.  
"My control is way too meager..." I muttered, "I need to keep going."  
I ignited, and began slashing. I thought of my past, my future, what I had done, and what I had to do. My flames burned a bit more, and I began to draw power from the fire that roared along my body, I growled and began slashing more vigorously at the water. I kept dodging and moving, shifting and practicing. Suddenly my knees buckled and I coughed out silver blood. I put a hand to my mouth trying to hold the racking coughs at bay. Silver leaked through my lips and dissipated like food coloring in the water. I pushed my body back into a standing position nearly falling over. I pulled power from the water around me until the exhaustion passed, and kept at it. I flipped backwards, and landed on one hand. Twisting my wrist I flung my body through the air spinning. I landed and began slashing through the rocks and sand my landing had displaced. I sat down, not tired but bored. I wanted something to do, and frankly I wished I had a coke to drink. I laid back and yawned hugely.  
"Ugh...training my Niger Ignis is so troublesome..." I sighed.  
I pulled more power from the water and relaxed, letting my tense muscles relax and rest. Water was the best to heal me but the amount of healing was relative to what water type it was and how long I spent in it. Salt water worked the best, and ever since my dad gave me his blessing, which compounded upon his older blessings, the moment I was in I was practically back to full strength. Fresh water took a by more time, and didn't heal me completely. Conjured water was a stop-gap at best, it would heal me but if I was over stressed my cuts would open up again. I flexed and sat up, and simply activated my Niger Ignis, I sat there, not doing anything. Just letting the fire consume me and burn. Twenty minutes in, my body began to protest and ache, ten minutes my body was screaming release. I grit my teeth and gasped, letting the fire die out. Not doing anything I could hold it for an half hour, while moving I could sustain it for fifteen...  
"Not bad...but I need more... I haven't gone far enough!"I growled.

* * *

That day I spent the entire day healing and burning. It was painful, I noticed my dad calling me multiple times but I told him that I was meditating so I need some time alone, he didn't like it but agreed. By nightfall, I staggered into the palace and collapsed in my bed, completely strung out. I closed my eyes and passed out instantly.  
Peace.  
No.  
Demigod dreams.  
Yep.  
I was sitting alone, in the endless dark, looking out into the void. I had been here before when Artemis had dream contacted me, and when I was becoming a werewolf. But I really didn't a God would try to contact me right now.  
"Hello, Perseus." Said three voices.  
I turned and saw The three fates standing there. I frowned and turned around getting up. Okay the fates, right, always good news.  
"Yes?" I replied.  
"How are you feeling?"  
I shrugged. I could have said good, I could have said bad, it didn't matter, my situation was going to be the same.  
"Alive, if that counts." I replied stretching.  
They looked at each other and nodded. They stretched out their hands toward me and made a yanking motion. I suddenly felt a burning sensation in my soul, I screamed in pain as my body was filled with white-hot pain. It vanished in less than a second. When I looked up a replica of me was standing in front of me in his golden armor, it had its trident and riptide out and in a loose stance. Its head lifted and it stared at me with glowing white spheres where the eyes should have been. I got up and felt my chest, nothing was wrong, but what the hell just happened? It cocked its head to the side and its legs shifted into werewolf legs. It shot towards me and I brought its trident down in an arc.  
I summoned Atman Ragnarok and blocked the blow, a wave of sea-green energy shattered the darkness and suddenly we were standing on the ocean. It stretched endlessly in every direction, a dark inky blue that turned darker around me  
I held the trident in check and blocked another strike from Riptide with Obsidian Heart, "What the hell is this?" I growled, ripples in the water were turning into waves as the endless ocean responded to my anger.  
The replica tried to overpower me but I lashed out with my weapons sending it down skidding on its back. It used the momentum of the attack to roll and launch itself into the sky. It formed two wings and gently landed in front of the fates.  
"It is you." They replied," Right before Erebus retrieved you from the sky. It has all your abilities, skills and powers, except for what you have gained in the short time you've been alive. You must understand Percy, you are weak, compared to the enemies you WILL BE facing, you are nothing but a minor annoyance. You must grow beyond yourself, do not fight to defeat your enemies, fight to defeat yourself." They chorused, "We have removed its humanity, and it WILL try to kill you. Take care not to die here, you might suffer a traumatic shock and go into a vegetive state In real life."  
With that cheery thought, they vanished.  
The replica cocked its head to the side like a curious puppy, suddenly the faceplate of the armor cracked and fell off. A wide, deranged, and psychotic grin stretched across it's face. It roared like a animalistic monster, and charged.


	15. Chapter 13

PERCY POV  
I dashed to the side as the water roared down where I had been standing, I waved my hand and smashed it to the side with a watery fist. The replica rolled over on the surface of the water and leaped into the air. It laughed maniacally, forming wings, and shot towards me. I caught its strikes and cartwheeled backwards. Its fist shifted into a werewolf fist and slammed down, I shifted my own arm and caught and flung the replica over my shoulder. I decided to give myself a handicap , so I wouldn't use my armor, as it would be too easy. As it was in the air I began blasting it with frost. By the time I finished, that part of the water looked like a small icicle island.  
Of course it exploded.  
"You are really starting to piss me off..." I growled.  
It materialized in front of me bringing down riptide and its trident in a strike meant to cleave me in three pieces. I caught both strikes and held it in check. I kicked it, but it barely seemed affected despite the loud crunch I heard as my foot made contact with its ribcage. I let out a pulse of frost at the same time as I did. The water froze around us, it raised it weapons and water swirled around the trident's tip. It cocked its head to the side, that psychotic grin still spread across its face, and pointed the trident at me. I cut through the blast of water with Atman Ragnarok.  
A black wolf in gold armor was shooting across the surface of water towards me. I shifted my fist into a werewolf's and threw my weapons into the air. It leapt at my neck and I punched as hard as I could, charging my fist with rage, werewolf strength, and frost. There was a loud crunching sound, and the wolf flew back, frost outlining its form. Skipping over the surface of the water like a skipping stone. When it got up in human form, blood was dripping from its broken nose and I helmet was shattered and frozen. I was starting to get really annoyed, and I conjured Atman Ragnarok.  
The replica howled and ran at me raising its riptide in its grasp. I looked at the weapon and thought whether or not I should my Niger Ignis. No. I didn't need to, it was my ace up my sleeve and I didn't need it to defeat this twisted version of me! I closed my eyes and let my senses range out. I breathed deeply and waited for it to attack me. had one advantage, I had my logic and sense. I closed my eyes and centered myself. I let my power flow from my core, sea-green and gold light swirled around me. It began slashing at me wildly and I dodged each cut without needing my swords. I began to use Atman Ragnarok and calmly deflect or dodged all the blows it rained upon me.  
'Focus!' I thought to myself, 'I am stronger, faster, smarter, and I know I can beat it! I have to wait for the right opening!'  
It launched itself in a tackle and knocked me to the ground, before it could pin me, I slammed my foot into its gut and kicked it over me.  
"Next try a move that hasn't been countered in every single action movie." I commented.  
I punched it as it went for an overhand chop and kicked its knee as it recoiled. When it tried to punch me I caught its fist and drove my knee into its elbow, shattering it. I kept my eyes closed and kept moving right around its strikes, frustrating it. It leapt back and made wings out of water which fired icicles at me, the same trick I had tried on Erebus. I raised my hand and made all the icicles explode around me. I needed it to make one mistake, one beginner level move that was easily disrupted. It raised Riptide above it head for another downward chop.  
"Now!" I yelled, my eyes shooting open.  
I slid one of its strikes to the side using my forearm and caught its face in my hands. I fed frost straight into its skull, through it's eyes. It began to scream and struggle against me. It dropped its weapons and began to claw at my hands trying to dislodge it. I didn't let go and the head was completely frozen when its hands finally fell limply to its sides. My fist was still a werewolf's so I crushed his frozen skull like it was a cracker. Its body slumped to the water's surface and slowly melted away.  
I flexed my hand and shifted it back to normal. Right then the fates appeared behind me. I tried to suppress my rising nausea and horror.  
"Well?" They questioned.  
"Who do you think won?" I replied igniting my Niger Ignis for a second sending out a pulse of black fire.  
"Do you feel anything?"  
"Other than slightly annoyed and tired not really." I muttered sighing.  
I didn't add that killing myself was disturbing me on a very deep level and I was about ready to throw up. I clenched my hands angrily, why the hell does all this responsibility have to fall to me? Dammit, was being a normal demigod, as oxymoronic as that sounds, be too much to ask? Apparently for the demigod son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, yes. Yes, it was.

* * *

"Good." The replied and snapped their fingers.  
I shot awake in my bed in the palace. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Oh boy, now. The fates were going to throw my own past, literally, at me. Joy. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow, and screamed. It sounded like a weak whimper since it was muffled, but I felt better by the time I stopped screaming into my pillow. I wanted to try to plan this out to understand how my days might be spent but I couldn't plan this all out, I had no idea what the future might hold. I was a demigod thrown about by a fate that any person shouldn't have to deal with.  
I strapped on my shoes and donned my black cloak. I walked out of my room and made my way to the front of the palace. When I stepped out of the palace, I used all the currents to push myself to the shore of Greece and walk up the shore.I wanted to take a walk to clear my head and maybe figure out how the hell I got myself into this mess. I began walking through the forest and yawned, stretching. I took another step forward when my senses sparked. I shot into the air and leapt into a tree branch with godlike speed. As I a silver net burst out of the ground and snapped over where I had just been standing. I frowned and sighed, I did not need this right now. Flipping up my hood, I dropped out of the tree and landed soundlessly on the floor. My senses sparked again and I raised my hand raising a wall of water all around me. Silver arrows pelted the writhing wall of water but couldn't break through it.  
Hunter stalked out the trees and I said calmly, "May I help you?"  
"Quiet male!" snarled one hunter.  
"Apparently even in its infancy the hunt is just as prejudiced as ever..." I sighed, "If you have no problems with it, I'll be going, I didn't expect or intend to run into the hunters, so bye."  
I took one step forward and the hunters began to pull back on their bows. I closed my eyes, focused and suddenly the air became thick with pressure and moisture. The ground began to freeze, rumble, and my eyes were flashing yellow. The hunters began to gasp and choke. I released the pressure i had put in the air and they collectively drew a deep breath. They got up and looked at me, shock and slight fear clear on their faces.  
I let out a sigh, "I just want to walk around, I have no intention of fighting the hunt, besides," I sighed unhappily, "I just wanted to go on a walk to clear my head."  
I walked casually past the stunned hunters and continued on my path. Right then godly power sparked my senses and I dodged several shafts of moonlight that would have hit me if I wasn't faster. I turned and groaned, Artemis was holding her bow and glaring at me.  
"You dare harm my hunters?" she growled.  
"Oh for the love of-" I grumbled, "THEY. ARE. FINE. I didn't do anything that would hurt them."  
She looked confused, "Percy?"  
"Yeah, it's me can't you tell?" then I remembered I had my hood up, I flipped it off, "Sorry, forgot I had that on, anyway yeah, I just increased the amount of moisture and pressure of the air, nothing to hurt them. At most, they might have passed out for a few minutes, but they would be fine." I shrugged.  
I began to walk away and casually picked up the arrows she had fired at me, "Here are your arrows by the way." I dropped them in a pile and pulled my cloak a bit more tightly around myself as I felt her gaze on my neck, I paused, "Could you stop staring it's a bit unnerving."  
"How did you dodge all my arrows? You weren't even looking over here." she questioned.  
I chuckled, "I don't need my eyes to see, Lady Artemis."

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
He saluted and turned to walk away, I noticed just as he turned something flashed in his eyes, but he flipped his hood up and walked away.  
I watched in a slightly shocked silence as Percy Jackson slowly disappeared into the forest. The hunters walked up, their eyes narrowed as thought they were trying to burn holes in his back with their glares. They were all rubbing their throats, as if they were uncomfortable.  
"You're letting him walk away?" one of the hunters asked incredulously.  
"I doubt he'd be of much use even if he was caught, he is a male, after all." replied another hunter, shrugging.  
"He is very powerful though, I almost passed out when he increased the water pressure in the air." muttered another hunter sullenly.  
"That was a simple trick!" protested a hunter,clearly embarrassed about being nearly beaten.  
I sighed and rubbed my forehead unsure of what to think, "Back to your activities hunters, there are more important things to ponder and do than debate whether to catch a male."


	16. Disclaimer

**OKAY OKAY BEFORE YOU ALL GET MAD I FORGOT TO PUT MY DISCLAIMER UP SO I WANT TO NOW.**

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO, THOSE ARE RICK RIORDAN'S, ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO THE DUE OWNERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY IDEA!**


	17. Chapter 14

PERCY POV  
I kicked a stone as I traveled across the forest floor and brooded about the fates. I didn't know much about them and frankly they revived the guy who killed me, and then revived me to fight him and his buddies. I cursed angrily and kicked the rock so hard it sliced through the air and shot through the trunk of a tree. I flinched, maybe I put a bit to much power into that kick. I sighed and pushed forward through the forest, I glared at the floor darkly and imagined the hell I would have to go through just to get this done.  
Right then, I sensed someone or something I was nearing. It wasn't a monster or at least it seemed like it wasn't malevolent. It was stationary and from how weak it's sense was, injured. I cautiously approached with Atman Ragnarok drawn. I burst out and saw a sight that would stay with surprise for the rest of my days.  
A tiny silver dragon was crouched in the forest, distress and pain clearly emanating from it. I had startling blue eyes, like the sky, yet they glowed. What made me mad was the innocence and pain I saw in them. Several silver arrows were in its back and it was letting out a slight hissing whimper. I swallowed, and before I knew what I was doing, I was taking off my shirt and tearing it into strips. It blew flames as I got closer, but they were so weak they didn't even get close to testing my resistance to fire. I gently knelt next to it and place my hand on its forehead. I tried to reach out to it but it snapped at me but I quickly pulled my hand back.  
I waited and just looked at it. It stared back. I gently stretched out my hand, it pulled away. I stood there for twenty minutes just waiting. Finally it hesitantly pushed its nose under my hand, and I gently placed my hands on the warm, silver scales of it snout. I checked to see if any damage had been done to its wings. I prodded the muscles gently and The dragon winced lightly when I poked around the base of the left wing.  
"You must have twisted it or maybe you landed on it..."  
I gripped the strips and began to pull them, giving it just a bit of give.  
"Hold on one sec little buddy, okay?" I said, stroking its snout, it shuddered, and I could tell it was scared, "This'll hurt a bit okay? Just stay with my for sec, can you do that for me?"  
It surprised me by nodding, I smiled weakly and looked at the arrows. As gently as I could, I yanked out the arrows and pulled out a flask of nectar, pouring over the wounds. Then I took the strips of cloth and tied it around the cuts. After wrapping its wing, I checked its body and picked it up placing it on my shoulders. It tried to take off in flight but almost immediately fell. I caught it and repositioned on my shoulders. Its tail curled around my arm and it shifted so that its head was on mine. I rematerialized my shirt as my favorite shade of blue.  
It purred/growled kinda like a cat, I chuckled, "Well aren't you the affectionate one? You can't fly yet you're too hurt." I said rubbing its back, between its wings.  
The dragon snorted a bit of fire and closed its eyes. I felt the tail curl a bit tighter and it seemed to fall asleep. I smiled and kept walking. My smile faded though as I thought about what I was doing here. I was what? Training? I don't think making friends with a dragon counts, but whatever, that's not important. I trudged through the forest and looked at the dragon, turns out it was awake and looking at me.  
"I don't think you want to be referred to as dragon, right?" I asked.  
It gave me a look that said, 'No shit, Sherlock!'  
"Okay..,how about... Drago?"  
It shook it's head.  
"Moon?"  
A pointed 'no' look.  
"Pyre, Scorch? I dunno, Draco?"  
It made an actual groan for a response. Apparently this was going on too long, after twenty more names (each one of them received their own disgruntled response); its tail came up and whipped me across the face.  
"Ow dammit!" I cursed, "How about...Silv?"  
It cocked its head to the side and to my relief shrugged. I absently rubbed the place it hit with itss tail. It had hurt,which meant that the dragon was strong, despite it's small size. Right then I sensed several demigod presences and spun low. Silver arrows shot straight through my cloak and whizzed into the trees. Silv growled in alarm and fire began to release in wisps from it's mouth.  
"No." I said.  
It wasn't as request. I wasn't pleading or saying.  
It was a command.  
Silv immediately stopped blowing fire and looked at me, scared.  
"They won't hurt you, I won't let them; there is no need to further antagonize them." I told him, "The better you behave, the less I have to stress."  
It nodded and I got up shifting the hood so it draped over Silv. The hunters immediately walked forward bows drawn.  
"You found the dragon?" One of them said incredulously.  
"To be fair I stumbled upon it completely on accident." I didn't add it was riddled with arrows, the very thought mad me angry.  
"We were hunting that, it's pelt would be quite symbolic of the hunt, a completely silver dragon hide." Growled a hunter, "You would be wise to give that dragon to us."  
Silv shuddered and I smirked, "You'll have to pry him from my corpse."  
"Fine, boy." Snarled a hunter, a fired an arrow at my head.  
I ducked and slapped another arrow of the air. I crouched and punched the ground and a wave of earth began to roll, knocking the hunters of their feet. I made a sword out of ice and spun it in my hands lazily. They got up and charged me with their hunting knives. I ducked and parried each and every blow. I back-flipped into the air and formed spikes made of ice. I swept them down and rained them down upon the hunters, knocking their knives from their hands. Right then, I caught a shaft of moonlight in my hand, I broke it in half and threw it down.  
"Oh boy." I muttered,  
Artemis stepped out of the trees, face set in a scowl and arrows notched, "You dare attack my hunters? I should-"  
"I wasn't attacking them, I was defending myself. They were trying to take Silv from me and were fully willing to riddle me full of holes." I cut her off, "I apologize for interrupting, but I want the circumstances to be laid straight out, first. Also, if I was seriously attacking the hunt, I would have killed them."  
"You are that sure that you could, boy?" Sneered a hunter.  
I raised my hand and snapped my finger, a tree next to the hunter exploded in a shower of water tinged green, "Yes, I could have killed you with the rain of icicles, and I could have EASILY snapped all of your necks using your own blood. It would do you good not to underestimate someone because they are of the opposite sex, I have never doubted a women's abilities, and I do agree, some men are pigs; not all of them are weak, and among those who can fight, there is a infinitesimal fraction that are actually kind."  
"What about the dragon?" Yelled another hunter.  
"I'm NOT giving you Silv." I replied calmly, "But if you think you can do it, I'll offer you a challenge."  
I undid the cloak's knot, and let it fall into my arms, I folded it and laid it on ground before placing Silv on it. My black scars were dark enough to be visible under my shirt. I shattered my ice sword in my grasp and conjured Atman Ragnarok and Obsidian Heart. I flexed my muscles, popping my neck and various joints.  
"If a single hunter can beat me in one on one combat, then you can have Silv." I said, the hunters glared at me warily, "No fatalities."  
There was a blanket of silence, "I see."  
I picked Silv up and turned around when Artemis called, "Do I count?"  
"Of Course." I answered readily.  
"Then I'll take that bet." She said.  
I smirked, "Okay let's find an arena, but not Olympus."

* * *

We finally arrived at a rocky desert pieces of rock stood against the ground and nearby there was a forest; water trickled from streams that ran nearby. I stood with both my swords in my hands, ready to go at any moment. She notched four arrows and aimed them at me. The only sound was the whistling of the wind through the rocks.  
"You're move." was all I needed to say.  
She fired her arrows, and the battle was on.


	18. Chapter 15

ARTEMIS POV  
I ran sideways, firing arrows, trying to hit Percy with them. He shifted around them missing them by centimeters a blank look on his face. I snarled and flashed behind him and launched another volley. He leapt up into the air, twisting his body to dodge every arrow like he could see it. I slung my bow back onto my shoulder and brought out my hunting knives. I flashed above him while he was about to land and attempted to slice his face but conjured a wall of ice that I had to leap off of. He landed and smashed the wall of ice with one fist. I leapt at him and he cartwheeled back and brought out his two swords. I slashed at him, furiously trying to step in past his guard, but it was as if he had seen my style and knew exactly how to counter it. I looked at him and saw just the faintest flicker of emotion in his eyes, before they hardened. A large burst of frost knocked me back and I jumped back and by the time I had looked up, he was already in my range.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I let a pulse of frost out and moved forward simultaneously, past the length of Artemis reaching out her arms. I rose Atman Ragnarok to slice down, but leapt back. I felt like an idiot, but couldn't, I hesitated and let her regain her bearings. Artemis noticed and her eyes narrowed as she pressed forwards, trying to cut me down. I shot into the air over a particularly vicious slash and pointed my weapons at her back, shooting frost. She felt the blasts and tumbled forward. She turned the tumble into a roll and began to glow with silver power, directing some of her godly power. She launched herself at me and began slicing at incredible speeds. I summoned Obsidian Heart and blocked and dodged, I jumped into the air to try to make some distance but she leapt right after me, keeping up with the assault in the air. I we locked blades for an instant before pushing off each other and landing away.  
The battle continued, but she was staying on the offensive. I kept giving ground and avoiding her slices but not striking back, much to her annoyance. She used even more power and locked blades with me. My feet skidded slightly back, and I sighed. I had to begin pushing back. I slipped my blades out from the lock and shot under her side. I flipped Obsidian Heart into an icepick grip and stabbed it backwards. She leapt into the air flipping backwards, but I intercepted her by using a high kick. She grunted as she blocked the blow with the hilt of her knife. Before she could even touch the ground though, I blasted her with frost. She knocked the blasts aside, but kept getting pushed back, finally I let her move in close.  
I stepped back as her knife flashed right in front of me shearing off the front of my shirt. I grit my teeth and decided to end this. I caught her knives and closed my eyes, letting my wolf stir. When my eyes opened they were flaming with a harsh yellow light. I let out a burst of frost that sent her down skidding. I used my werewolf speed and shot behind her. As she finally turned the momentum into a roll that left her kneeling, I slid Atman Ragnarok in front of her neck in a icepick position, and positioned Obsidian Heart behind her neck, ready to decapitate.  
"Wha-" she began.  
"I win." I said quietly.  
The hunt which had been watching, was deathly quiet. Shock was etched in every one of their features. No one had been expecting me to beat Artemis, it wasn't exactly difficult for me but I knew I had a big advantage, I had seen her fight, not surprisingly her older style had been a bit less precise and she hadn't thought of trying to hit me with her bow. I walked over to the silver dragon and smiled.  
"Silv." I called the dragon ran over and landed on my shoulder, rumbling enthusiastically, "Well? May I leave?"  
Artemis was standing their, fury or shock emanating from her, "How?"  
I stepped back, I had seen her mad even when we had been dating, and even then I would have opted for a rerun of Hades, "How what?" I replied, hands in a surrendering position.  
"How did you beat me?"  
I sighed and turned, "Pure luck and skill."  
I rematerialized my cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders fastening it and walking away. Silv glanced back and I rubbed his head absently. Artemis was still fuming and the hunt was either glaring at me angrily, or staring at me scared. I sighed, apparently there was no midway with this group. Silv flapped his wings and I saw him wince.  
"Oi! Don't stress yourself, Silv! Let me get some salt water and then we can fix you back up to perfection, okay?" I said patting his head gently.  
He nodded and sat still. I sighed and began to walk towards the ocean since I wasn't sure if I mist travel with Silv on my back. Just before I got out of hearing range I heard a slight, 'annoying son of Poseidon'.  
I grinned , then again maybe something's never change.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
I watched Perseus walk away until he was a speck in the distance, trying to figure out his speed suddenly increased, how he became stronger and how he had bested me. What shocked me the most was when his eyes turned yellow, there was a fury in those eyes that unsettled even me. Right then though my hand tightened on the hilt of my knife and to my utter shock it crumbled into dust, it was the same hilt i had blocked Percy's strike with. Whatever or whoever he was, I intended to find out the story behind Perseus Jackson.

* * *

HUNTER POV (for the story's sake lets name her Calliea)  
He...beat...Lady...Artemis?  
How is that even possible? She is an Olympian goddess! A member to the council that overall decided the fate of the world! How can some no-name son of Poseidon just walk up and beat her. I want to say at he must have used some dirty trick, I would never accept that a man could be that strong! I wanted to snarl insults at him but I bit my tongue, he had proposed the contest and Lady Artemis lost... fair and square. To. A. Male. But then again he wasn't normal, you could tell that much in the way he carried himself and how his eyes seemed to shift when he was thinking. I knew the question was, 'Who was he?'

* * *

SILV POV  
This human obviously wasn't normal.  
When I came across the silver clad humans they attacked me and I barely made it out with my life. When I had crashed in the forest and another human though not clad in silver had approached, I didn't trust it at all. I snapped at it and blew fire, but it waited until I would, the look in its eyes was sincere so I trusted it and let it approach me. It began to pull out the arrows in my back, chattering in the human's tongue. I could tell what it was saying but most of it as reassurances and encouragement. Whatever it did though, helped, despite how much discomfort it had caused, I could tell my wounds would heal. I didn't want to stay so I tried to take to the sky but my wounds burned and my wings ached. I squeezed my eyes shut as I was sure I was going to hit the ground but something caught me; I felt the human putting me on its shoulders.  
I put my head on its clearly to get a good view, not because it would keep me close. My tail curled around its arm only because it would terribly inconvenient if I fell off. I didn't completely trust it, but it didn't seem to want to harm me. It glanced up and asked me about what I wanted to be called. It gave me multiple stupid names, resulting in me smacking it, before I decided I liked the name Silv. I was silver, at any rate. Then the silver clad humans came, and I panicked, I didn't want to get hurt. I was ready to blow fire and snap.  
It told me to stop and I did.  
It assured me I was safe, it argued to leave me alone and carefully put me out of harm's way. And that was when I began to consider it an ally. When it fought I could see his skills and power as it effortlessly weaved its way through the attacks. When the even more powerful one came, it stood its ground. I was surprised, why would it go so far for a dragon it met only ten minutes ago? I didn't have the time to consider it though, it had picked me up like a fledging being carried and we walked for an hour before we arrived at a rocky desert.  
He had put me down away from the hunters and walked away to fight the leader. I watched with wide eyes as he fought. He was a blur as he and the human-like female fought, sparks flying whenever they clashed and their swords met. When he finally won I breathed shuffled of relief and waited until he called me. I climbed onto his back enthusiastically and cringed as he was confronted by the female. When we were finally walking away I flapped my wings, forgetting I was injured. He protested and patted my head making me grumble a bit. We walked for a long time after that, so long that I fell asleep and dreamed of flying through the sky. When I woke up, the sky was dark and we had arrived at a beach. The moon's light reflected off the water like a million pearls scattered in the water.  
"Awake, sleepyhead?" I heard.  
I turned and gazed blearily at the human, he was grinning sand was in his hair and on his back; I realized he had been waiting for me to wake up and took special care not to disturb me. He walked down to the surf and made water float around him.  
"Alright..." He said, "Lets get started."  
He pressed his hands against my back, and instead of the stinging pain I expected, I felt a certain coolness wash over me. I sighed in content and waited until it passed. I flapped my wings and was pleased to find they hurt no more.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I got up and smiled, "Well Silv, I've done all I can, but you're much better now right?" He nodded and I patted his head, "Then I guess this is goodbye. Be good oka- mrf?"  
That last bit was because Silv launched himself at me pinning me down and refusing to let go. I chuckled and patted his head. He refused to move and I didn't have the heart to move him.  
"Um, Silv? Your welcome, but really shouldn't you take to the sky and- gah!" I was cut off by his tail whipping across my face, "Ow."  
He glared at me and firmly gripped my cloak, grumbling. The look in his eyes told me he was calling me a moron.  
I sighed, but smiled widely, "If that's how you feel about it...fine, you're stuck with me now."


	19. Chapter 16

ARTEMIS POV  
I slashed and hacked viciously at the dummies I had my hunters set up. I was in a bad mood,ever since I had lost to Percy, I had been feeling inadequate in the fighting skills I had possessed. I leapt back and dropped my knives and pulled out my bow, firing three arrows into each of the dummies' heads. I landed when a bright flash of light lit up the camp. Apollo, Helios, and Selene stepped out.  
I sighed and turned to them annoyed, "Yes?" I said coldly.  
"Artemis, what's wrong? You've been really pissed off." asked Apollo.  
"Nothing that concerns you."  
"Artemis..."  
"Just let me train in peace." She grumbled.  
"Oh yeah by the way, Lil sis! You know Uncle Poseidon's kid, right? We're going to take him out for some fun, you want-" he ducked as a silver hunting knife sailed his way.  
Apollo sighed, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration and worry. Helios and Selene looked between the two of them and Selene sighed.  
"Artemis walk with me will you?"

* * *

PERCY POV  
I fell to one knee as blood floated from another gash and drifted through the water. I panted and forced my body back up.  
"Again." I growled.  
My dad had opted to train me and I decided that my body wasn't tough enough. He had been blasting me with power for an hour now, and I wasn't going down. He pointed his trident and blasted me. I threw my arms in front and caught the blast. I grit my teeth and tired to throw it off but it blew up in my face. I tumbled back, I growled in pain as I hit the floor.  
"Percy,your body is fine-" he began.  
"No! It isn't enough."my voice was rough with exhaustion and pain but it was till loud, "Erebus fought me and cut through it like paper! My body needs to be tougher, if it can be cut, I need to make it stronger. I need to be unbreakable."  
Silv swam up, he was having trouble with swimming until I told him that he should use his wings to help propel himself; after that, he got the hang of it. He rubbed against my leg and I hissed in pain. He gave me a reproving glare and smacked the back of my head with his tail. Again.  
"Ow, gods dammit Silv!" I yelled.  
He nudged me and I sighed, I pulled power from the water around me and my cuts closed, blood was replaced, and exhaustion passed. I sighed, I needed a way to enhance the durability of my skin. Despite being just as durable as Celestial Bronze, Erebus, even in his weakened state had cut through it like it wasn't even tough. If I needed to I would find a way to increase my body's durability.  
My dad shrugged, "You could always get a god to bless you, but the thing is your skin is already too strong. You need another blessing from another entity, you know that can do more than a normal god or isn't a god at all."  
I thought about it, "How about Hecate?"  
Poseidon scratched his chin, "Maybe but I wouldn't advise it, Hecate has a habit of collecting on her favors and forcing whoever is in her debt to do ridiculous things."  
I sighed, "So no... How about I do her an unintentional favor, first? You could ask and then maybe I could do it and therefore-" right then two burst of sunlight interrupted.  
Helios and Apollo both had a hand on my shoulder and were both grinning apologetically, "Sorry Uncle Poseidon, but we need Percy here for a minute."  
We flashed away before dad could respond, and when we materialized, I was smack in the middle of the woods.  
I got up and said,"So... Can I help you with something?"  
"Yup!" Said Apollo cheerfully, "You are going to hang out with us for the rest of the day!"  
"Exactly! Besides you've been busy so kidnapping you was the best option!" followed Helios.  
I frowned, "You could have asked."  
"But then you would have brushed us off!" Whined Apollo.  
"So what exactly do we do?" I asked, since I didn't have experience hanging out in Ancient Greece,"We go to a um...party area?"  
They looked at each other and laughed, "Oh Percy we are going to have so much fun educating you in the way of fun!"

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
I was grumbling under my breath at Selene's inquisition. She was persistent in making sure I told her what was up. I tried to make her go away, but she was too persistent.  
"Artemis, you know I will just keep asking, you might as well tell me now and save yourself some grief." Se said calmly keeping pace with me as I tried to stomp away from her.  
"NOTHING. HAPPENED." I said from gritted teeth.  
"If that were true you wouldn't be in such a mood." She walked me over to a lake and dipped her feet in, "Did you lose a hunter?"  
"No..." I hesitated, Selene was my best friend, she was another moon goddess and she was just as powerful as I was... I sighed, "I lost a fight. It was for a silver dragon."  
Her eyes widened but she asked, "Who could beat you?"  
"Perseus."  
"Zeus' son?"  
"No..." I sighed, "Poseidon's, he is incredible, he countered every on of my moves and only got his shirt damaged."  
Selene hmm'ed in wonder, I was still at loss at how to understand how he beat me. I rubbed my hands on my arm wearily. I was feeling so tired from training like a maniac. I wished I could just forget the whole ordeal. I sat down next to Selene and lay back. She patted my shoulder and got up.  
"I have to go, I feel Helios and your brother might be trying to teach Perseus, gods forbid he learns." She said simply.  
I blanched in horror.

* * *

**OKAY READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

PERCY POV  
I was sitting on Olympus, well, a bar on Olympus. I was sipping some nectar which tasted like some blue soda when Apollo, who seemed insanely drunk, decided I needed to cheer up. He grabbed my collar after dressing me in a sea green toga and pulled me into the crowds.  
"Apollo let me finish my nectar!" I said trying to resist getting dragged.  
"You said that the last few times." He laughed.  
'Why won't he take a hint?' I cried despairingly in my head.  
He pushed me onto the floor and I crashed into someone.  
"Hey watch i- Percy?"  
I turned and saw Aphrodite.  
"APOLLO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed.  
He chuckled and walked into the crowd. I was turned around by hand against my shoulder. I saw Aphodite smiling widely at me, I gave a hesitant faltering smile. She place her hands on my shoulders.  
"Well hello Percy, I didn't expect to see you here!" She purred.  
"Oh well that makes two of us..." I mumbled under my breath, "Well as um...nice it has been to see you I have to go."  
Her hands tightened around my neck and she leaned forward as I leaned back, "Are you absolutely sure?" She pouted and tried to sway me with charmspeak.  
"Oh yes,I am quite sure." I said ducking out of her grip and rushing to the door,"Never ever EVER again..." I muttered as I materialized my normal clothes.  
"Perseus?" A voice said.  
I whirled my hand steaming with frost, only to find Selene and Artemis staring at me. I paled at the furious expression on Artemis' face. Selene's head was tilted and she was giving me a judging look.  
I sighed and lowered my hand, "Sorry but I have had better days, your brothers are crazy! Apollo shoved me into Aphrodite, does he not get I don't like being even close to her..." I sulked.  
Artemis snorted derisively, "Why? Don't all you men simply love getting close to her? I mean usually you are all dogs in-"  
I snapped.  
I growled, "DON'T lump me with the rest of the population, I only went on this little party because I was forced to! You need to understand that I know who is worth my time, and Aphrodite isn't! And not all men are bad! Yes, I will be the first to say an an alarming number are pigs but that doesn't mean all men are!"  
I turned on my heel and materialized my cloak and began to walk when Artemis called out, "How do I know you aren't lying?"  
I turned and said, "I am a virgin, how about that. I swear on the river Styx that I am an I absolutely do not lust after Aphrodite! Why is it so hard to believe that there are exceptions to your rules?"  
I walked away from the stunned goddess, grumbling.

* * *

I trudged through the snow covering the mountaintops of the mountains around mount Olympus, which glowed faintly in the distance. I had been on a walk and decided that I didn't want to be around Olympus since Apollo and Hermes might try to find me. I sighed, why did i have to fall for the maiden goddess? I sat down on a rock and stared at the beautiful multicolored light flashing on Olympus, rainbow that could have been made by Iris spun into the sky and sparks dance across the surface.  
Of course that didn't last.  
I heard something whistle and I ducked as the rocks where my head had been were hit by a mace. I rolled away and drew Atman Ragnarok and Obsidian Heart. A shadow loomed over me and I whirled-  
The mountains echoed with sound.

* * *

**Okay everyone my imagination for this has hit an all time low. I just ran out of ideas except for the next chapter. Rather than do a really bad chapter and throw a little surprise, I am going to go on a hiatus. Kinda, I am actually going to work on a Star Wars Kotor story or A Slenderman Story could you please tell me which. I won't exactly stop on this but updates for this story will come slower since I want to work on other stuff.**


	20. Chapter 17

**Note at bottom**

* * *

PERCY POV  
My blades were crossed holding the shining silver mace at bay. I grunted and shoved the mace away and kicked at the figure using it. Whoever it was using the mace was in a white cloak with a hood long enough to shadow their face. They blocked the kick by shifting the hilt of the mace down and letting it catch the blow. The figure flipped back and landed on the downward slope, despite the snowy terrain its footing was steady. The figure raised their weapon and a snowstorm erupted out of thin air; the figure leapt back and disappeared into the storm. I whirled but the snow was getting too thick to see through. I closed my eyes and centered myself, letting my advanced senses see for me. I felt a strike heading my way from the left and raised Obsidian Heart catching the attack. This figure had on a canary yellow cloak and hood, and had a yellow glowing samurai sword. The figure was obviously jolted and shocked that I had blocked the strike. slid the blade into a sheathe at the waist and leapt back into the storm, but I already knew, there were three opponents. The last one rushed in, using red claw-like weapons (like wolverine) and had a red cloak. I rolled away and dodged the nimble attacks aimed at my torso.  
"Who are you?" I growled as I blocked one slash and used the hilt of Atman Ragnarok to slam the mace swing to the side.  
The samurai rushed in trying to cut me as it drew its sword and slashed. I leapt above the slash and it retreated sheathing it's sword once again. I whipped my hand through the air and the snow began to disperse and the storm receded. The three figures gazed up at the sky in obvious shock. I slammed both blades of my weapons into the ground and icicles made of dense ice flew towards them. They leapt out of the way but one icicle hit the white figure's hood. It was torn off and I was given a look at the face, the figure was a girl, I became much more wary, women are usually much more difficult to fight than men, and it's not because of some misplaced sentimentality.  
They can fight. Lethally.  
That little lesson had been drilled into me particularly well by a certain hunt goddess. I lifted both of my swords in a X in front of me, and slightly lowered them. Then I saw something that absolutely sent me reeling.  
Her cheek was bleeding sliver blood just like mine.  
The figures next to her sighed and they cast off their cloaks. They were all girls, the one in the yellow cloak was a girl with raven hair and bright blue eyes like the sky. The one in the red cloak had a fiery reddish-gold hair and black eyes. The one who hood was destroyed had blond hair and violet eyes, pouted slightly as she felt her cheek.  
"That was rude." She said as she charged.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
When Apollo and Helios finally sobered, they chuckled remembering their little prank. I glared at them and Apollo immediately stopped chuckling. Helios was smiling sheepishly at a disapproving-looking Selene.  
"Oh come on, all he has been doing is sitting at the bottom of the sea, besides, it's not like he had godly duties!" Apollo protested still uncomfortable under the force of my glare.  
"Regardless, why shove him towards Aphrodite?" inquired Selene, "He obviously didn't like it."  
"Oh we just wanted to see his reaction. I gotta say, it was hilarious!" Helios chuckled, high-fiving Apollo.  
"Where is Percy anyway?" asked Apollo.  
I shrugged, "It's not like it matters, he is just one male."  
Apollo frowned, "You know little sis, he isn't a bad person. He is respectful and everything, besides you're just mad about the dragon."  
I scowled, "Apollo we have gone over this, I am NOT your little sis! And I am over the whole dragon issue!"  
"Says the goddess who was overly pissed off about it earlier in the day..." Mumbled Helios.  
I sighed, "Regardless, he has left, probably couldn't take anymore of your stupidity."  
I shook my head and noticed in the distance, small flashes. I frowned. What was over there?  
I tapped Apollo's shoulder, "What is that?" I pointed.  
His smirked, "Oh that must be where Percy is!"  
He got up and whistled for his chariot and after a minute it came; he climbed on and smiled, "I'll go get him!"  
He rode off and I sighed as I watched him, "I am going to go back to the hunt."

* * *

PERCY POV  
I shifted back dodged as the mace came down crushing the floor. I jumped and flipped over her, I had been using their formation to get in their own way. I made sure that. I was using one of them to block or impede another's attack, so it was like fighting one person at a time. Of course they saw through that; they quickly and efficiently changed tactics. The mace girl attacked and I rolled backwards and pivoted, steeping sideways as the samurai girl sank her blade into where I had been standing. I skidded to a stop and rose a wall of ice as the claw girl tried to cut me to shreds. I grunted as I blocked a particular violent swing of the mace, they were a well practiced team and I needed an advantage; I would have a better chance if I managed to disarm them. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as the samurai rushed me.  
"My turn now." I said.  
As the samurai attacked, I slammed my foot on top of her hilt - keeping her from drawing the blade - and kick-shoved as hard as I could. Her sheathe and sword slipped out of her belt went spinning off the side of the mountain. I pressed my sword tip against her chest and froze her body except for the head. I swung around, countering a mace swing and a slash that would have shredded me to pieces. We held each other in check until fire began to rain from the sky. I saw Apollo's chariot fly overhead and rain arrows down on us. I leapt back as they both blocked arrows fired directly at them.  
"Hey Percy, who are the chicks?" He called.  
"I don't know, but don't kill them!" I called back before jumping away from the girl wielding claws.  
"Ha!" She snorted, "As if you could!"  
She slashed at me and I blocked as she jabbed at me, I dematerialized Obsidian Heart and Atman Ragnarok and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. I smashed my head into her forehead and slammed my fist into her stomach, sending her tumbling. I lifted both my hands and made a downward slamming motion and snow and water washed over her, pulling off her claw gloves; then it froze trapping her as well. Right then the mace-wielding girl hit me in the side, and I flew into the side of the mountain. Rocks and ice crumbled and covered me, I growled and used the ice to blow the rocks away in an explosion of snow.  
I gripped my aching side, "Ow ow ow ow." I whisper-hissed.  
"Hah! Got you back!" She called her voice was happily amused.  
"You got a small cut on your cheek! You got me slammed into the side of a mountain! That is so unequal!" I yelled angrily.  
She stuck out her tongue at me. I ran forward and let my anger shift my arms to werewolf arms and legs. She swung at me with her mace and I ducked under and retaliated by slamming a blast of frost into her stomach. She skidded back and tried to hit me as I closed the distance; I made my two black and white gauntlets out of my armor appear and blocked her attacks. I caught her mace just below the business end and slammed my armored hand, palm out, into her stomach, forcing her to let go. I threw the mace at her and as she sidestepped, I called the water to freeze around her trapping her. I noticed Apollo landing his chariot as she tried to struggle free, to no avail.  
"Damn. You piss them off somehow?" He said, whistling.  
I shrugged and scooped some snow into my hand. I approached the girl and she stiffened.  
"Oh relax." I said as I rubbed the snow along her cut, making it vanish, "See? Good as new." I said making some water continually wash the are where I had been hit, the cool water healing my bruise felt AMAZING.  
"Okay," I said, "who are you?"  
"You mean you didn't figure it out? Even after you cut my cheek?" She said.  
"I want to be sure." I replied calmly, "I suspected but I wasn't exactly sure."  
"Well we are also Emissaries of Fate. Though to be fair war aren't quite as bound or inherently powerful as you are. Not many male emissaries since they are prone to boasting and stuff. So when we heard there was a new male one, we just had to see you!" She almost gushed.  
'Really? You didn't mention there were other emissaries?' I complained in my head, 'That would have been nice to know.'  
'There was no need for you to know.' Replied the fates with just a hint of smugness.  
I sighed and snapped my fingers, the water turned warm and the three girls, who had been freezing, sighed in relief. I let the water evaporate, leaving them dry, and picked up their cloaks.  
"Here. Care to tell me your names? Since I am sure I will meet you again sometime." I sighed tiredly.  
"You don't particularly happy about that." Mumbled the samurai-girl who was peering over the edge of the mountain trying to find her blade.  
"It's not that but he," I pointed a thumb at Apollo, "has been really insistent that I party, which I hope he is satisfied with, and therefore all I want to right now is sleep."  
"Hey!" Protested Apollo.  
I ignored him, and the samurai girl was about to pick her way down the mountain, but I sighed and flicked my hand up. I could sense where her blade was and used the snow to fling it straight into my hand, it was still in its ornately carved scabbard. Vines were carved to be growing out of the clouds that decorated the tip of the scabbard, they became leaves that drifted into a carved fire at the hilt.  
I whistled lowly, "Wow. Nice sheathe." I said as I threw her the blade.  
A wide smile ghosted over her face before being replaced with a neutral expression as she caught her blade. The once claw-wielding girl looked at me expectantly and I flicked my hand; nearby the snow exploded and two red claw gloves or whatever landed with a soft 'clink' in my hands.  
"Yours?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.  
She huffed and snatched the weapons out of my hands, fitting them in her hands. I didn't bother with the maces seeing as they were just a few feet from their owner.  
"Soooo...names?" I asked.  
The mace girl smile, "I am Luna, daughter of Persephone."  
My mouth dropped open, "Persephone has a demigod daughter?!"  
"Yep!" She replied smiling.  
I shook my head and said, "Okayyyy...I guess that's cool." I held out my hand, " In case you didn't know, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, nice to meet you."  
She grasped my forearm, "Likewise."  
"Just a question, exactly how old are you?" I asked.  
"As an emissary you can look as old as you want actually." She replied.  
I blinked, "You know what okay, yeah." I decided not to question the abilities and just accept it.  
'Can you tell me everything I can do? I kinda want to know, it could help one day!' I growled in my head.  
'Maybe later.' murmured The Fates.  
"Oi! Dn't you want to know our names as well?" Growled the red-head.  
"Yeah I was just having a conversation!" I replied hands up in surrender.  
She huffed, "I am Clara and she is Shi."  
"She is she?" I said confused.  
"Shi, like S-H-I."  
"Ohhhh...okay, yeah I got it. So, um, aside from meeting me anything else came you came over to do?" I inquired.  
Shi spoke rather quietly, "Well no, but regardless I had to come here to watch over these two."  
"Do you guys have a place to stay?" I was curious, I figured that since they were emissaries they had some sort of palace or house, at the very least.  
"Well no, emissaries don't usually make a lodging seeing as we are often on the move." Said Luna.  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
"Well almost all the emissaries go out and fight, as we are forced to do, we seek out adventure, and try to live in the moment." Clara sighed sadly, "They sometimes go too far and don't come back."  
I frowned, "I'm not gonna ask but, I'm sorry if I brought up an unpleasant topic."  
"It's okay." She waved off my apology.  
"Sooo...now what?" I asked.

* * *

**Okay so first off an apology, for the OC that someone requested of me I have been trying to locate, and failed to find. If you could resend me the details that would be awesome, and also sorry for not doing right if I made a mistake.  
Second, sorry for taking so long but I was trying to find the OC.  
-Y.A.R.N.**


	21. Chapter 18

**Okay everyone at this point the poll is completely useless so here is the thing. Screw it. Instead throw me story ideas, this time you give me and idea and you will be listed in the special thanks I if I use it. Also, anyone who might want to collab with me on COF, just PM, I would love your help, I know it seems a bit pretentious of me to ask, but I am hoping you will say yes.  
-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

PERCY POV  
'How did it get like this?'  
That was the one thought that was running through my head as the three girls decided to stick around long enough for me to give a tour of the underwater palace. I walked from room to room, explaining what I knew. My dad nearly burst out laughing when he saw me, but managed to stifle his giggles somewhat with his hand. The broad grin on his face gave away his amusement all too clearly. I was so tempted to yell. At him to shut the hell up, but he hadn't said anything, so I restrained myself.  
As we finally passed the game room I realized we were done, "Well that is that, any other things you want me to show you because I have a training schedule I need to get started on soon."  
They looked around, "This place is so cool!" Said Luna.  
"I have to admit the craftsmanship is simply amazing, the colors are beautifully tinted here." Murmured Clara as she ran her hands over a pillar.  
Shi simply nodded in agreement.  
I chuckled, "Yeah well I am not sure what emissaries do in their free time so you can hang around here I have some training I really need to get started on, so I'll be taking my leave."  
Clara sighed, "The Fates did say you are too weak right now."  
I huffed, "Just hang out here if you want I am going to get going."  
I swam to the surface of the water and shot across it like a motorboat. Soon I reached a large uninhibited island. I was walking to the middle and noticed a massive flat expanse of land with a few scattered mountains and boulder dotting it. I smirked, this would be perfect. I bean to descend into the valley, I was thinking I could call Silv here and have him train my reaction time, at least until I was faster. I had seen him use a rapid-fire ... well fireball machine gun. I lost track of how many shots he had fired and knew he would be perfect to train me. I jumped off the side of a rock outcropping and flipped landing gracefully at the edge of the plain. I began walking towards the middle and looked at the area, it seemed just right for what I wanted, and what more I was completely secluded, which was rather odd.  
"Man I can't believe how lucky I am...still, there has to be some sort of catch..." I muttered.  
I finally made it to the center of the flat plain and was looking around when my senses sparked, right then something incredibly hard smashed across my jaw. I hadn't even begun to stagger sideways when a hand closed around my throat and slammed me into the dirt, making me gag. Whoever it was lifted me up by my throat and punched me in the stomach so hard, several of my ribs almost broke. Silver Ichor cascaded out of my mouth and I was tossed into a boulder. I hit it and slid to the ground stunned and shaking in agony. I hadn't even looked up when a foot shot into my face so hard the boulder crumbled around me and my nose crumpled as my head hit the rocky ground. I let out a muffled yelp in pain, and a voice floated around to my ears as the foot shifted from my face to my throat, choking me.  
"Honestly I can't believe I actually lost to someone as pathetic as you."  
I looked up and saw a figure I was hoping never to see again. The primordial Erebus was looking down at me, his expression completely neutral. He stepped off my throat, but before I could inhale, he kicked me so hard I tumbled for a literal mile across the plain, breaking several of my reinforced ribs. I was skidding to a stop when he landed on me making a sizable crater in the ground. More Ichor pushed it way out my already choking throat. I coughed and wheezed trying to roll onto my side but a foot smashed into my ribs and I locked a scream of agony behind my teeth.  
Erebus was inspecting the cuff of the black suit he was wearing, "Well Jackson, how are you feeling?" He asked smugly.  
I didn't respond and tried to stand up before he slammed his foot into the back of my head, pushing my face into the ground, "I believe you should respond to a question, or did you lose your manners when you were reborn?" He questioned grinding my face into the floor.  
"Screw you." I choked out into the dirt.  
He sighed and picked my up by the front of my cloak, "Tsk, tsk, Percy! What a shame, no polite greeting?" He said sounding incredibly sad.  
He slapped me across the face and flipped me over his shoulder and into the ground making another crater. He squatted down next to my prone form. I couldn't make a sound, much less move and it felt like I had broken my ribs in several new and very painful spots. He ran a hand over my hair.  
"Aw is poor little Jackson hurt? Let me help you." He said raising his hand in a fist.  
My anger exploded and my Niger Ignis roared out, I caught his hand as it came down and kicked him as hard as I could manage in the chin. I rolled away and covered my aching torso with my arms, gasping for air. My Niger Ignis licked across my body and I staggered back, trying to create more distance.  
His head was tilted back from the kick but he swiftly straightened out, "Well well, Niger Ignis, who could have known you would retain a trace of my power? The Fates must have augmented it by changing your blood."  
He stepped forward and suddenly he was behind me, the wind was displaced by his speed. I didn't even turn when he kicked me straight in my leg shattering it. I fell with a pained scream, clutching my broken limb. He took a step back and chuckled.  
"Whimpering already Percy? You're lost your touch." He laughed.  
I tried to get to my feet but my leg crumbled under me every time I tried, eliciting a few hisses of pain from me.  
"Oh?" he said, raising his eyebrow, "It seems you are still as tenacious as ever."  
"What do you want, you freaking reject." I growled past the silver blood filling my mouth.  
He held out his hand and black energy wrapped around me and flung me into the air. I was in to much pain to try to the control my fall and screamed in pure agony as I landed on my ribs, again. I fought hard not to black out from sheer pain.  
"Such a crude insult, Percy. Anyway I came to end this little time travel trip of yours, but you aren't even worth my time. I was expecting you might be a bit more of a danger, but what can I say? You're a pathetic excuse for an Emissary of Fate. I wonder whatever they saw in you?"  
He laughed and turned, "Oh and I forgot, I you get in my way I will kill you. Ta ta, you lowly little boy. Have a fun time."  
With that he walked into a black portal and I finally lost my battle with unconsciousness, and sank into a blissful oblivion.

* * *

I woke up sometime later and then I realized two things.  
One: I was in the cave of the Fates.  
Two: I was completely healed.  
I looked around and noticed the three fates looking at me with an emotionless mask.  
"Do you see now what we meant by annoyance?" They asked in unison.  
I winced remembering how easily Erebus had knocked me around, "How the hell do you expect me to fight him now? Especially if there are three others like him, are you trying to get me killed?...Again?!" I yelled.  
"No, we expect you to gain more power." They replied calmly.  
"Even my Niger Ignis was useless against him! It didn't even make a dirt mark on him! He is way to freaking powerful for me, hell he could kill an army of Emissaries the way he is now!" I screamed.  
"You can-"  
"No I can't!" I interrupted, "I was tossed around like a cat playing with an already dead mouse! I am useless against him! You should have at least tried to bring Ouranos or another Primordial-like being to fight him!"  
"Do you know why Hercules was so incredibly strong?"  
I stuttered, a bit surprised by the change in conversation, "Um...he was just born with it right?"  
"That is partially correct. He was lucky enough to activate the hidden power that is usually hidden in a demigod at an unusually early age. Most demigods only can focus on one aspect, and that too even if they can unlock it. Things like strength, speed, endurance and other physicality related things, and some intelligence related traits. You, Percy, have the ability to increase all of them, and with the number of blessings you have obtained in both your old life and new life, the hidden talents have only been growing. You haven't tapped into the vast ocean of power you hold." They said.  
"How am I supposed to tap into it? If I am anything like what you say, then shouldn't I have hit by now?" I said confused.  
"No, you usually must find out how to tap into it, it's hard for all demigods to usually tap into it. You must focus and meditate, train your mind as well as your body." They replied.  
"So the problem is my mind, not my body?" I said slowly.  
They nodded.  
"But how do I train my mind?" I asked, "Please tell me it doesn't require homework. Please."  
A smile tugged at the fate's faces but they replied, "We don't know, usually you must find that out for yourself, every demigod is different, and due to this their training must also differ as well."  
I sighed, "Can't I at least get a hint of some sort?"  
They frowned, "Come here."  
They each pressed a hand to my forehead and I felt a warm feeling wash over me. My eyes slid closed and I fell back onto the hard floor.  
"Ow!" I growled, rubbing the back of my head, and sitting up, "Wait, that didn't hurt. Why didn't hurt?"  
I noticed I was glowing with a faint light, it was subtle, not enough to really stand out. I got up and flexed and I could feel power running along my body. Like when I had that dream when I was Hercules. My eyes widened.  
"What did you do?"  
"We let you access a small bit of each, you must practice and become stronger on your own from here on out." They said.  
With that they wave their hand and the next thing I knew I landed in a heap on the same island and in the same crater that I was in when Erebus beat me up. I sat up and l looked around for a sign of Erebus.i still felt that crazy power running through me. I flexed and walked over to a boulder. I punched it as hand as I could and a crack appeared running through it. I frowned it was still nowhere I needed to be, Erebus had shattered one larger than that without even trying.  
I took a deep breath in and inched the rock again.  
"I am going to become stronger, and then, I am coming for you Erebus." I growled.


	22. Chapter 19

PERCY POV  
A wave of water slammed into me and I growled in frustration. Why was this so difficult? I was a freaking son of Poseidon! The sea dust almost obscured my vision but I swiped my hand through the water using the currents to push it away. A piece of coral shot towards me and I ducked under it. I should be able to do this no problem! Of course nothing in my life is ever that simple.  
Especially when my pet/best friend dragon is forced to take a bath.  
I had told him about it and he looked panicked for a split second before pushing himself away from me as fast as he could. I used the currents to catch up to him. Then I tried washing him, tried being the operative word. He thrashed and struggled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He had whacked me at least several times with his wings and dozens of times with his tails.  
So much for innocence I saw in him.  
I grabbed him and he whipped his tail around me and slammed me into the sea-floor. He was about to push away when I decided I wanted to play too.  
A evil grin stretched across my face.

* * *

SILV POV  
I was laughing as my friend tried to wash me. Right when I slammed him into the sea floor (not hard enough to hurt him) I tried to swim away but the water became almost solid and I could barely move.  
"Okay Silv, I want to play too." He said.  
I turn and I saw Percy cracking his knuckles with a menacing grin on his face. I began to struggle as hard as I could when he glowed a faint sea green. He gabbed me by my tail and pulled me towards him, and I tried to run...er-swim.  
"Oh no no no, no escape for the little dragon." He giggled leering in a crazy way.  
I roared indignantly at the word little. I am not! I am still young and growing! My type of dragons only became human-sized anyway! Regardless he grabbed my torso and shoved me into the sea-floor and we both tumbled around trying to get the upper hand. I tried to push away using the ocean floor, but he launched himself at me and tackled me, knocking us both back into the floor. We wrestled and fought, but through it all I could hear him laughing and it made me feel warm all over.

* * *

POSEIDON POV  
I watched chuckling as Percy and his pet (though he insisted they were friends) tussled outside trying to overpower each other. I noticed several of the maids that were supposed to be on break were watching and giggling. I sighed, my son was a lady killer and I was damn sure he didn't even know. I looked back at him and smirked.  
They both had weapons, Percy was using the washing oil and dousing Silv in it; Silv was using the scrubbing brush as a weapon, whacking Percy over the head with it. Percy grabbed the scrubbing brush and began using it to scrub Silv; bubbles, sand, hazy flailing limbs, and slight bursts of washing oils were all that could be seen. I chuckled quietly as I heard Percy's laughter echo.

* * *

**TIMESKIP  
MANY YEARS HAVE GONE BY, PERCY HAS BEEN TRAINING HIS HELLFIRE AND CAN HOLD IT UP FOR ABOUT AN HOUR, AS FOR HIS DEMIGOD HIDDEN ABILITIES HE HAS BEEN WORKING ON INCREASING HIS SPEED OVER HIS OTHER ATTRIBUTES AS HE REMEMBERS HOW EREBUS HAD NEARLY KILLED HIM IN A FEW SECONDS. HE HAS A FEW ALLIES IN THE COUNCIL SUCH AS APOLLO, HELIOS, HERMES, AND POSEIDON. ARTEMIS STILL TYRING TO FIGURE OUT HIS STORY AND SELENE IS TRYING TO GET HER TO QUIT. SILV HAS GROWN AND IS ABOUT AS BIG AS PERCY. PERCY HAS HAD SOME INTERACTIONS WITH THE HUNT BUT NONE HAVE ENDED WITH HIM FIGHTING ANYONE IN THE HUNT, IN FACT THE HUNT HAS DECIDED HE IS A GOOD MAN.**

* * *

PERCY POV  
I cartwheeled back, dodging the fire that bathed the ground in flames. Silv crashed into me and I grabbed his shoulders as I skidded across the ground. I flipped him over my head and slammed him into the ground before pinning his neck and holding my open hand in front of it. I summoned frost to lightly pulse out of my hand to the point in which the air around my hand shimmered with restrained energy.  
"Give?" I asked.  
He huffed in annoyance and nodded. I jumped off and he jumped on my back in an instant in retaliation.  
"Hey Silv! Stop you not as small as you used to -augh!" I cried as I face-planted into the ground, "Grmf aauuf!" I mumbled incoherently.  
Silv let out a dragon laugh and pressed harder on my back, shoving my face in the dirt. He growled and I knew he was asking if I give.  
"That's unfair! My back was turned!" I growled and shifted my arms into werewolf arms as he refused to budge, "Get off you oversized lizard!" I yelled shoving him off.  
Right then my dad materialized in front of me, "Hello Percy...you should wash up you covered in dirt and mud, not to mention your shirt is burned."  
I got up and poked Silv in the forehead, making him snort and blink, shaking his head, "Yeah I know, a certain dragon sat on me and refused to get off."  
My dad chuckled, "Well Percy I came to inform you that...you have a...well...brother."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"  
"Yes, and ... Um, his name is Theseus and he...is actually half my son."  
"Well aren't all demigods?" I said blankly.  
To be fair I had never really studied too much into the past heroes, since I knew about Hercules being a total prick, I had decided that the less I knew about them, especially since I met Orion. I decided I wold try to make heroes better as I met them.  
"He has two fathers me and a king name Aegeus." Dad said wearily, rubbing his face across his forehead, "I know that you are mad but I hope you understand that I am sor-"  
I patted his shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, I know it is in the nature of the gods to bed mortals it always has been, though I doubt it makes Amphitrite feel good dad..."  
He gave me a sheepish smile, I sighed, "How old is he so far?"  
"About 17 almost 18." replied dad.  
"I see." I got up and Silv looked at me, "Hey buddy can you give me a ride?"  
Silv got up and spread his wings and huffed a bit of fire at me, an affirmative. I chuckled and climbed on his shoulders. He shot off into the sky and soon the island was a dot in the distance.  
"Hey, you need to take me to Troezen. Can you do that?"  
He bonked me lightly on the head with his tail, "Ow! Okay, sheesh you take to offense too easily!"  
Right then there was a slight rumble in the distance, I groaned, "Zeus, just let it go! There is absolutely no point in getting pissed at me about this! I have wings I can make out of water and I am probably going to use them, grumbling about me every time I take to the air is only going to put you in a bad mood!"  
The thunder rumbled a bit more loudly before softening and completely disappearing. I sighed in exasperation. Soon the coast was in sight and passed by it. I closed my eyes, I had long since gotten over my fear of air and turbulence, and enjoyed the feeling of the cold air that was hitting my face. The whooshing sound of Silv wings as they pushed us through the air, the whistling of the wind in my ears, they added an odd sense of peace to the experience, soon enough, I had started dozing off. Soon, almost too soon, a small tap to my forehead brought bone out of my daze, I noticed Silv indicate he was going to drop me.  
"Alright buddy, you can now." I said yawning a bit.  
He twirled in the air, and I slipped out of m riding position and fell towards the earth. My cloak and clothing materialized and i spread them out allowing them to flap in the wind. I stretched leisurely in the air and began to pull the cloud's water around me and formed wings, I froze them and glided towards the city. Before I got too close and would be seen, I let my wings evaporate and fell hard onto the ground creating a crater. I let my senses range out. Miles away I felt a demigod presence and a mortal walking away from the city. I briskly began to walk in that direction, as I walked I was getting a few stares and chuckles, I frowned and looked around me and behind me. I realized I hadn't flipped up my hood. I shrugged and kept walking. Almost immediately, I had enough of the giggles and stares and flipped my up and drew it low to cover my red face completely. I knew objectively speaking becoming an emissary of fate had improved my looks and the fact that every girl back in camp liked to stare into my eyes when they talked to me, but for the love of the gods this was ridiculous!  
I stalked out of the city and walked towards the two presences. I noticed a few trees that had a nice vantage point over a large stone that the woman was gesturing at. I walked silently and swiftly and jumped into the trees and settling myself comfortably on a branch. I watched as a boy with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail that was swept past his shoulder pushed against the rock. His muscles coiled and tensed and small beads of sweat began to gather along his arms and back. He grunted and pushed even harder, the rock rumbled and rolled aside to show a sword in a styled scabbard and ornately styled sandals. The boy picked up the blade with and awed reverence. He pulled out the bronze blade and swiped it a few times through the air. He placed his feet in the sandals and hopped on the spot.  
"These are just right mother." He said excitedly, his dark green eyes shining with excitement and joy, "I really am the son of the king Aegeus!"  
"Not to mention the son of Poseidon." I said still sitting in the tree.  
He whirled hand on the hilt of the blade, "Who are you."  
I chuckled and swung off the branch and let my hood fall off and cloak flair theatrically as I straightened out. I was taller than him and my eyes glinted with humor. He looked at me and a flash of intuitive recognition passed through his eyes.  
"Dad?" He asked.  
"Sorry brother(I made sure to emphasize that), but am not dad. I am his son, Percy Jackson."I held out my hand.  
He grasped my forearm and his eyes widened when he felt my muscles, "Hello b-brother, I am Theseus, son of Aegeus and Poseidon. That lady over there is my mother."  
"I can see a bit of her features in you." I said.  
He stared at me sizing me up for just a moment, then he turned to his mother who was staring at me with a shocked expression, "Mother you said that once I move the stone and recover the accessories of my heritage, I must travel to Athens, correct?"  
She recovered and nodded, "You should take the sea, Theseus, it is much safer for on the road there are many bandits."  
"Bandits? They pose no problem to me mother, you have trained me very well, I shall go by land."  
I smirked, this kid may be a bit arrogant, but I liked him, he may just turn out alright.


	23. Chapter 20

**Hey guys here it is a new chapter, drop a review if you can and if you want leave an idea for the story!**

**-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

PERCY POV  
I dozed off, sitting outside the city limits sitting against the tree as I waited for Theseus to arrive. When he did come he had a bag slung over his shoulder and a clean set of clothes on. His bronze sword and new sandals were on and he looked surprised when he saw I was still waiting for him.  
He jogged over and said, "Ready to go?"  
I gave him a mild glare and got up stretching and popping my joints, "I have been for a while. You really took your sweet time." I yawned.  
He huffed, "Mother didn't want me to go just yet, I just barely got my stuff."  
I chuckled, "Don't be too annoyed, mothers usually always love us and will do practically anything it keep us safe. You should be thankful she let you go at all."  
He rolled his eyes and I clapped him on the shoulder, making him stumble, "Hey!"  
"Don't be such a baby!" I chuckled, "We need to get to Athens, so let's get moving, I don't want a week to pass and for us to still be here."  
Theseus sighed but smiled excitedly nonetheless, we both set out. I watched as Theseus fidgeted with the strap of scabbard that wasn't secured to his belt. He was looking down and chewed on his lip. I frowned and looked at him.  
"What's wrong Theseus? You seem worried." I said.  
He pulled out his sword and flipped it over a few times in his hand before holding it up and watching as the sun glinted off of it's polished surface, "I want to be a hero but I don't know if I have what it takes." He sighed.  
I smiled, "Trust yourself, and your instincts, they are almost always right." I said, patting his shoulder.  
He looked at me and let out a breath, lowering his head. When he lifted his head, and a new fire was shining in them, I could see looked at his sword and his grip tightened on the hilt.  
"I know it seems hard, but you can do it, Theseus, just do your best."  
He nodded and walked a bit more briskly on the path to Athens, a determined look etched into his face. I smiled, shook my head and walked after him.  
We fell to talking about being a son of Poseidon, oddly enough, and what it meant. He was proud and wanted to gloat all about it. I warned him not to, and though he grumbled he agreed.  
"Look when I was declared to be a son of the big three... Oh man, people either idolized me or avoided me like I was the plague! I was so unhappy... It got better eventually, people realized I wasn't going to suddenly blow up like a bomb-"  
"What in the name of Zeus is a bomb?" Asked Theseus.  
I froze for a instant, I had forgotten the fact that half of the stuff I would casually reference was even imagined yet. I rubbed a hand wearily over my forehead, this whole I am a few thousand years in the past was going to be a hard thing to get used to, I just hoped it would get easier as time went on.  
"A um... Item...that uh, blows fire everywhere." I said trying to explain it without confusing Theseus.  
He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to imagine that but shook his head, "By the way what do you mean-" he turned and his eyes widened.  
I read him well enough to know we should move. We both jumped sideways and watched as a shower of rocks that would hit us like a buckshot hit the ground. A rather muscular man lumbered out of the trees nearby he had a vaguely angry expression, like he had forgotten his morning cup of coffee. He had a huge bronze club slung over his shoulder.  
"Who are you?" Growled Theseus, brandishing his sword.  
I am Periphetes! The great clubber of men! If-"  
I cut him off mid-sentence, "Really? You couldn't think of a better title? The Clubber? Please tell me you were half-asleep when you though of that." I said, an eyebrow raised in utter disbelief.  
He gave me a threatening glare, I looked straight back into his eyes. He looked toward Theseus and raised his club. I gave Theseus a look that said, 'you want to do or me to take this chump out?' He shook his head and held the blade in both hands, tensing.  
As Periphetes swung his club at Theseus head he ducked and jumped forward slashing at Periphetes. Periphetes stumbled back not used to being on the defensive, and tried to block the slashes heading his way. But a club wasn't ideal for the situation and he lumbered back with a healthy amount of cuts. Theseus shifted to the side slightly and held his blade up, I noticed his hand shaking slightly.  
Periphetes only got mad and charged Theseus. He swung his bronze club and tired to smash Theseus into the ground, I watched sitting on a tree branch. Theseus had good reflexes and instincts; he knew that trying to block with his sword wouldn't yield any good results, it would probably only break. He ran in a wide circle, letting Periphetes tire himself out. Soon his swings grew slower and Periphetes looked winded. Theseus rushed in and slashed as hard as he could at Periphetes, slicing off his head. Periphetes body remained erect for one instant, before exploding into dust and showering Theseus in the yellow powder. Theseus gagged and shook himself like a wet dog.  
"Agh! What the Hades!" He cried disgusted while I almost fell off the branch roaring with laughter.  
He shot me a murderous glare and continued trying to dust off his body of all the yellow dust. I chuckled and dropped off the branch. He looked up and promptly got a wave of water washing over him. When he emerged he was completely clean and dry, though a little shocked.  
"Wha...?"  
"Perks of being the son of the god of the seas." I said patting his shoulder, "Come on brother, we have a lot of walking to do if we want to reach Athens at a reasonable time."  
He gave me a grin and asked, "Can I do that, too?"  
I nodded, "Just practice first."  
I noticed the mischievous grin stretch across his face.  
We traveled for a few hours in relative silence; I noticed the sun was getting low. Just then we came across a forest of trees that had ropes hanging from two that stood directly in the middle of the path. Both me and Theseus tensed , sensing something was just not right. We stood back to back as we waited. I let my senses range out and felt someone running at us.  
Theseus caught the man who was wearing ragged clothing as he wrestled with Theseus trying to pin him in a submissive hold. Theseus used his considerable strength to keep himself from slipping and planted a solid kick in the man's stomach knocking the assailant back.  
"Another bandit?" Growled Theseus drawing his sword.  
"Hmph, you chose to walk this path boy, you have to deal with the consequences." Growled the man.  
Now that he was visible, I noticed he had wraps surrounding his hands. I saw bits of wood and splinters in them. He was heavily muscled, but I knew why.  
"Sinis..." I growled.  
He looked surprised but recovered quickly, and he moved fast, he drew a dagger fom his belt and ran at Theseus. He was skilled but Theseus was better, sparks flew as their blades crashed against each other. As Sinis jabbed Theseus with the knife, he ducked under the stab and caught Sinis' arm. He twisted and swiftly hit Sinis over the head with the pommel of his sword. Sinis collapsed and groaned in pain. Theseus and I shared a glance and we grabbed one arm each many dragged him to the trees with ropes. We tied him up and he realized what we were about to do. He began to struggle agains this binds in vain attempt to escape. Theseus held both of the trees down and let them snap upwards, ripping Sinis in half. He exploded into another shower of dust and Theseus quickly leapt back.  
"Ugh, that is absolutely disgusting." He said as he watched.  
I shrugged, "I know how you feel, I hated getting covered in monster dust."  
He shivered in disgust, and I noticed the sun was just touching the Horizon.  
"Okay." I continued, "We are going to rest here for the night, I think we should get some rest, we are definitely going to need it."  
He nodded and unstrapped his pack. I looked around and let my senses range out. There wasn't anyone for miles on the path in either direction. I popped and cracked my joints and sat down on a log. I cut down a tree and gathered the wood, and soon enough there was a fire burning brightly. Theseus yawned and used his pack as a pillow and lay down close to the fire. I sat staring at the flickering fire in front of me and absently thew a handful of dirt at it. Sparks spiraled into the air and I closed my eyes and leaned back, I folded my cloak into an improvised pillow and closed my eyes. I was so tired and within moments, I was asleep.


	24. Chapter 21

PERCY POV  
I woke up just as Apollo sent a few pink streaks stretch across the sky. I quietly got up and watched the sunrise, just watching as the sun drifted free of the horizon. I walked over to the dying fore and kicked a bit of dirt over it, fully smothering it. I walked over to Theseus and gently nudged him in the side. He mumbled and turned over. I sighed and waver my hand. Water came down and hit Theseus straight in the face. He wasn't wet, but the sudden impact startled him awake.  
"Time to go." I said smiling.  
He grumbled and stretched limbering up. He reached and searched through his pack for a short time, before pulling out a parcel wrapped up with paper. He gently unwrapped it and took out a piece of bread and some sort of weird looking sauce. He dipped it in an immediately began wolfing down the bread.  
"Hungry?" I asked, smiling a bit.  
"Yesh." Was all I got as a response.  
I didn't have any food pre-packed so I didn't really know what to do. I just sat back and watched Theseus eat. I felt my stomach grumble and sighed. I went over to the trees and sat in the shade. I had gone hungry before so until my body collapsed of starvation, it probably wouldn't bother me, at all. I yawned and rubbed the lingering sleep out of my eyes. I was going to wait until he was done, but saw an apple on the tree I was under. I picked up a stone and threw it hitting the branch. The apple stem wavered and broke. I caught it.  
Grinning I bit into the apple, and mumbled, "Shoo Goord! (So good!)"  
Theseus watched wide-eyed as I demolished the apple. I took one last bite and threw the core away. I stretched and squatted twice, stretching, when I was done I made a mental note to ask Hestia or Hecate if they had a way for me to instantly obtain food. I have known people to say that I needed to think ahead.  
"So lets get moving! We still got a ways to go before we reach Athens."  
He blinked, "Umf...okay?"

* * *

We came up the path when I heard a squeal.  
A pig-like squeal.  
I frowned, where had I heard that? I know I have heard that somewhere... The ground began to tremble and both me and Theseus steadied ourselves a bit before looking around curiously. The squeal sounded much closer and the ground's trembling became much more violent.  
Then I realized.  
And of course by that time, it was way too late. I shoved Theseus aside and dove to the left. Right then a massive pink blur rushed past us. It skidded to a stop and whirled around to face us. I blinked. I had defeated a sow that had looked exactly like that one in New York, during the battle for Olympus, except that one had wings. It let out another angry squeal and rushed Theseus who threw himself aside as the earth got torn beneath it's feet. He drew his sword as he dove and drew a line of red down the sow's side. The sow tossed it's head and charged at Theseus, squealing in anger and pain. He dodged again and again, only making small scratches on it as it passed. He dodged and cried out in pain as the sow tossed its head smacking him out of his leap and onto the floor.  
I had endured enough.  
I ran in front of the sow and let my werewolf power flow. My eyes glowed yellow and eventually became pits of gold fire. My arms rippled with fur and muscle, and the sow barreled towards me, intent on crushing me.  
"Percy! Get out of the wa-" screamed Theseus.

* * *

THESEUS POV  
My warning cry died on my lips as the sow collided with my brother, sending dirt flying into the air. He hadn't even tried to move! He stood there, facing it, as if waiting for the charge. Tears pricked my eyes and rage curled in my chest. I gripped my sword so tightly that my fingers ached, I was going to kill that stupid pig. I was-  
Then the dust that was obscuring my vision cleared and my rage left.  
My older brother had stopped the Sow's charge. With his bare hands. There were two deep gouges in the ground where my brother's feet had skidded into the ground.  
"I have had enough of you trying to run over my little brother." He growled, absolute venom coating his words.  
I am not sure what happened but a blast of white sent the pig sprawling back, squealing at the top of its lungs. He looked at me and jerked his head in the direction of the stunned pig. I understood instantly, I ran over and leapt into the air; raising my sword in one hand I brought it down in an arc of whirling bronze and stabbed it through the head. The pig let out one loud 'REEEEEEEETT!' And dissolved into yellow dust. I staggered back away from the large dust mound breathing heavily, and collapsed on my backside.  
A hand landed on my shoulder, "You did well, a nice clean kill."  
I glanced at him and said, 'You stopped that things charge."  
He looked at with a mild questioning gaze, "Yeah, what of it?"  
"How are you so strong?"  
He barked a sharp laugh, "I am stronger than I let on brother."  
I just sat there marveling at how strong he seemed and wondering how large the gap was between those two.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I was walking and explaining to Theseus the finer points of water control practice when we saw an elderly man sitting on a rock near the edge of the path. Next to him was a cliff. He had a sinister smirk plastered on his face, as he watched.  
"I swear if you abuse your abilities..." I threatened, hoping it avoid him.  
He held his hands up in front of him in surrender, frowning, "Spoilsport."  
I was about to continue when the old man was suddenly in front of us about a yard away. I sighed and gently patted Theseus forward. He looked like he was having a good time and he had stepped in some...stuff. His smile became stiff and forced and he turned to me.  
'Really? I have to do this?' He mouthed.  
'Your quest. You have to do it.' I mouthed smugly.  
He turned back to the man, "Hello, sir." He choked out through his smile, "Who would you be?"  
The elderly man smiled evilly, "My name is Sciron, boy. You see I must get my feet washed." He gestured to his feet which were caked in mud, "Would be so kind as to wash them? My old arms and legs don't have the endurance they used to."

Theseus blinked. This was a relatively tame task compared to the killing. He and the old man walked to the cliff and Theseus saw a sea monster circling the area below he was on the cliff. His eyes widened in realization; he adopted a mask of calm and knelt to wash Sciron's foot. Sciron sat down groaning in exertion, he did look old and frail, but theseus and I both knew better. Sciron's eyes glinted with malice and immediately he threw a kick at Theseus, but Theseus was ready. He caught Sciron's foot and pulled the leg over his shoulder, and threw him over the edge of the cliff.  
He screamed and waved his arms futilely in an attempt to fly. He plunged into the sea and immediately there was a massive splashing as he was messily eaten. I walked over to Theseus, who was looking at the sea in disgust.  
"It's fitting." He said quietly.  
I didn't need to say anything.  
"He deserves to suffer the fate he had dealt out to others." Theseus said getting to his feet.  
"I know. You really are a hero, you just need the attitude of one." I said turning and walking down the path.  
"What do you mean?" He asked as he jogged to catch up.  
"You are strong. That much I know, and I have seen with my own eyes. But you have yet to make the decisions that mark your temperament. That is what really is important to me, you can be strong but if you are an asshole, well I have no respect for you." I said simply.  
Theseus gulped.  
I smiled a devious smile, "You wouldn't want to disappoint your older brother and make him mad now?" I said raising an eyebrow.  
He shook his head hurriedly, and I laughed loudly, "Relax! I am just kidding, anyway, we've got to get moving."

* * *

We walked under the sun and I reached for my flask of nectar, taking a swig I sighed and looked saw Theseus was rubbing his arm absently.  
I offered him the flask, "Something wrong?"  
He shrugged and took the flask, "I just landed on it awkwardly when the boar hit me. I am fine otherwise."  
He took a swig and I grabbed it back as his eyes widened. He looked at me an I jiggled the flask.  
"Nectar, drink of the gods. As a demigod, we are able to drink it but too much and we burn up. So you usually have to moderate your intake. The same goes for the godly food Ambrosia, the good thing is you can have about two squares, and about a flask full of nectar, that's the limit anymore and well...flames. Lots and lots of flames."  
Theseus paled, "So how much more can I have? I mean that was an amazing taste, it tasted like my favorite food."  
"For you about a few more gulps. I can take as much as I want."  
"What? Why?" He said indignant.  
"I have a condition." Was all I said.  
He was about to protest when I stopped and squinted at a structure a mile away. It looked like a mix of a platform and rest station of sorts. Theseus looked at me and I gave him a matching look we both sighed and walked towards it.

* * *

We were about pass by it when a man stood in our way. He was heavily built obviously a wrestler. He stood at impressive height but since it was a while ago, people were still shorter than me. Theseus balled his fists in agitation, I was guessing like me, he was about done with having to deal with these roadside bandits.  
The man held up his hand and said, "If you want to pass through here you must defeat me in wrestling. Just so you know who killed you, my name is Cercyon."  
Theseus turned to me but I was already in a tree, "I'll cheer you on from here, Theseus!" I called cheekily. The stadium or platform was rather well made. Water ran in a ring around it, fire burned in bronze braziers that surrounded the circle that was the wrestling ground.  
Theseus grumbled and faced Cercyon. Cercyon rushed him and Theseus jumped the side grabbing the bandit around the waist and slamming him into the ground, Theseus tried to curb stomp him, but the bandit was fast. Cercyon rolled out of the way and swung his leg into the back of Theseus left foot knocking him off balance. Theseus stumbled and was tackled, they both rolled and Theseus let loose a barrage of punches as they tried to gain the upper hand. Cercyon grabbed Theseus tunic and threw him off, Theseus landed on his back but swiftly rolled to his feet, panting and sporting a few bruises. Cercyon was not in better shape, he was bleeding from his mouth and nose and a bruise was apparent on his cheek.  
They circled each other and Theseus' eyes widened, he held out both palms and closed his eyes. I smiled as I realized what he was doing. Cercyon ran at him, but a blast of water slammed into him, knocking him back and almost out of the ring. As Cercyon managed slide out of the blast, Theseus ran at him and tackled him. He used the water around the ring to wrap around Cercyon's head. He tried to grab the water, but he had no luck, slowly he drowned and his body went slack before exploding into dust. Theseus grinned as he felt the water wash over his skin, filling him with strength.  
"Looks like your getting the hang of those powers I was talking about." I said hopping out of the tree.  
Theseus grinned and said, "It was a difficult to control, but I beat Cercyon easily...I am starting to see why you tell me I need control. I feel like I can do anything."  
"Yeah well, there are limits, Theseus. You need to know that being a demigod doesn't mean you are invincible." I told him seriously.  
He nodded and suddenly I felt a slight tingle at the base of my skull. I turned and narrowed my eyes, "Theseus." I deadpanned, "Leave."  
"What? But why-"  
"Leave. NOW." I said, my voice went totally firm, "Go to Athens, alone I have something I need to check."  
He began to hesitantly walk back, my senses sparked and the feeling of it made my head ache.  
"RUN!" I screamed at him.  
He blanched and ran down the road and I started to summon frost.  
"Well, well, well." A male voice drawled, "You were able to sense me? Smart move, sending that boy away."  
A man came out from behind one of the braziers shadows. He had a black sword made of a metal I recognized all too well, clenched in his grip. He was wearing a grey cloak and it was streaked with white and black sigils.  
"Stygian iron?" I whispered in shock.  
"Oh so you do know of it? I'm not too shocked, from what has been passing through the emissary's gossip network,your quite the... Superstar." His voice turned a bit sour at the end, "You came from the future, and were brought to the past. Such a little speck, and insignificant nothing like you gets all this special fucking ATTENTION." Now his voice was quivering with anger.  
I summoned Atman Ragnarok and Obsidian Heart. His hood shifted and I could see the color of his eyes; they were a fire orange.  
"You were dead and you should have stayed that way, boy! You don't deserve a weapon like that! Hell what makes you so special that they only want you to go? We were all demigods! What makes you so fatesdamned special? They. Have entire armies made of emissaries!" He roared.  
"Dude, search me. I have no clue." I growled.  
"You don't deserve to be an emissary."  
"I never said I did, hell I was not really all that pleased when they FUCKING PULLED ME OUT OF THE SKY."  
He chuckled darkly, "You will wish they never had..."  
He dashed at me and I raised both my blades.


	25. Chapter 22

**Here it is my next update and Percy44442 could you send me you OC info again? BTW if you want an OC of your's in the story PM me! I would appreciate some heroes and villians. Maybe even some compaions to Percy that aren't silver dragons.**  
**Also apologies for taking longer than I wanted I was really sick on Monday, a quick yet bad fever, and I was seriously exhausted, anyway sorry.**  
**-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

PERCY POV  
I ducked and weaved, trying to avoid being slashed to bits. This guy was an expert swordsman, I blocked one of his stabs and flipped into the air, only to find he was leaping at me, we clashed swords in mid-air. We began to fall back to the earth and pushed off each other's attacks, landing a few feet away from each other. He lunged forward and jabbed at me with an alarming speed. I jumped back onto my hands and dodged a slash at my midsection, and retaliated with a two-legged kick into his stomach that made him stumble. I shot several shots of frost at him which he jumped back to avoid.  
He spun his sword which began to lengthen and stretch into a spear, my eyes widened as that was something I had only seen Ares do. He slashed at me and I blocked the blow with Obsidian Heart. He swung the butt of the spear at me and I shifted sideways as the weapon grazed my cloak. I used the cloak like batman, grabbing and swinging it to disorient him and to my surprise, he let out a shocked growled and backed up. But I still wasn't done, I continued with the spin and landed a back kick in his torso that made him skid back; thats when things got a bit "heated".  
He held out his hand and fire surrounded it, he made a clenching motion and the flames condensed into a swirling ball of fire. He flung it at me and I jumped into the air forming wings made of frost to better help me gain altitude. The blast of fire exploded; I felt the heat lick the soles of my feet despite the fact I had used my ability to fly. He put his spear onto his back and made a swinging motion; fire began to stretch out of his hands and into whips. He swung them at me and I doves downwards and shot sideways dodging two vicious strikes. I held up my blades and crossed them defensively just as my wings followed and wrapped around me; his whips of fire slammed into them making my wings hiss and steam from the contact with the fire. I landed on the ground and quickly jumped back shedding my wings and reforming them into icicles to fire at him. He made a lifting motion and a wall of fire roared up, melting the ice.  
"You're really good. One of the best fights I have had since coming back." I said a serious expression on my face as I circled him.  
He began to shift sideways and replied, "I am surprised, you lasted as long as you did and got two hits on me, those three girls are practically newborns. You beating them was no big task."  
I smirked, "At least they managed to hit me rather than miss multiple times."  
He grimaced and shed his cloak, the flames crawling all the way up his arms and burning brighter. I cracked my neck to both sides as steam and mist started to rise off my body. I had one question, and I wanted the answer now.  
"Who's demigod child are you?" I asked loudly, he stiffened.  
"Why bother to know? Will it matter?" He replied coldly.  
"Well I suppose it would be polite to tell the man you're going to kill a bit about yourself. At least give me your name." I said evenly.  
He sighed, "How abut this, you defeat me and I'll tell you exactly what and who I am."  
I nodded and suddenly fire was roaring towards me. I covered my blade in frost and a cleaved it into the floor, erecting a barrier of icicles. He circled around and changed his weapon into a halberd of sorts. The ax of the halberd was insanely long, leaving a gap between he blade and handle of the weapon where it could be gripped, the handle stretched about five and a half feet, with a small scythe at the end. The ax covered about a good two feet in the shape of a crescent, silver was etched into the ax blade and glowed faintly. He twirled it expertly in his hands and took a stance where he rested the handle on his arm and brought his other hand to rest casually under the ax head. He bent forward slightly and waited for a brief second, gauging my reaction.  
I took a deep breath in and flipped my short sword into a icepick grip and drew my arm forward until it was straight. I spun Atman Ragnarok and pulled my arm back until he blade was level with my face and pointed at him as the tip glinted in the sunlight. We both stood there in that stance, just waiting for the proper moment. The wind passed around us and we moved at the same time.

* * *

THESEUS POV  
I ran from the area as fast as I could and when I glanced back, I was sure I had made the right choice. Lines of fire swung through the air and snowstorms roared in the sky. I shivered and walked backwards slowly staring at the sight. I couldn't believe how much power they were showing it was like watching two gods fighting. I turned around and hurried to make more distance in case the attacker managed to subdue Percy. I doubted it but I'd rather be safe than regret my choice later.  
I had gone a fair distance when I came upon a small wooden lodge. I saw a man at the door waving at me. I slowed to a walk and went over to his house. He led me inside and closed the door behind me.  
"Well, greetings, young man. I was wondering if you might want to rest for some time?"  
I hesitated at his overly friendly demeanor, "Well I do have to wait for someone..."  
"I see," he said, nodding, "Why don't you lie down on one of these beds? By the way my name is Procrustes."  
He waved his hand at two beds, they were both splattered with brown stains, and of both options of what they could be, I wasn't pleased. One was insanely wide, the other one was insanely tall, and both were impractical for a normal person. I turned to Procrustes who now happened to be holding an axe, I tensed, he must have been a bandit. I felt like slamming my forehead into the wall for thinking I would be lucky.  
"Sorry, young man, but in this lodge you have to take a rest, my guests at least do that, but use these are the only beds I have, and in order for you to have to best rest you have to be perfectly sized for the bed. So, which bed do you want to sleep in?" He asked, grinning evilly.  
I had to think fast, maybe prolong the time somehow, at least until I had a plan, "Couldn't I just sit on the floor?"  
He frowned, "Of course not! It would be very disrespectful of me as a host!"  
I had a crazy idea, but it might work, "Could you at least demonstrate how the beds work?"  
He grinned, "Of course, of course, you must be a bit confused by the whole set up!"  
My eyes widened at his utter stupidity, he must be obsessed with his beds. He proceeded to show the straps in the stretching bed, telling me how the clasps worked. He finished showing it off and made his way over to the small bed, just like I need. He showed it off with gusto and turned to point at the wrist cuffs. I acted, I punched him in the stomach with all my considerable strength. Wen he doubled over, I grabbed his shoulder, and flipped him on the bed. I quickly strapped him in and grabbed his axe.  
He realized what was going on and tried to twist out of his restraints, "What? No! I am not supposed to sleep in these beds!"  
"You don't seem to be relaxed enough Procrustes! Maybe you need to be sized down!" I growled raising the axe.  
"Noooo-" he wailed, at least until I brought town the axe on his neck.  
He exploded into dust after his body stopped twitching. I grabbed a candle and lit it. I took one last look around and threw the candle on the small bed. It caught fire and burned. I walked out and watched as the house went up in a blaze of orange. I sighed and sat one he dusty trail. I waited for a moment and glanced at the direction I came from, I was thinking about my brother.

* * *

PERCY POV  
Sparks showered the ground as halberd clashed with my swords. He shoved out of the lock and twirled the weapon behind his back for just an instant before slashing at me. I back-flipped out of range only to find him sending a wave of fire at me. I formed wings made of frost and flapped them outward, splitting the blast in half. He was good, really good, but what was disturbing me was he wasn't giving it his all. I old yell by the way his eyes gauged the power of my blasts and how he his eyes seemed to darken in frustration. We clashed again while sparks and ozone lit the air around us as our blades whirled and echoed the sound of battle.  
"You're holding back." I said bluntly, parrying an overhanded strike.  
He seemed shocked but ducked under a slash and blocked another. He stabbed at me and used the tip of his special halberd to lock Obsidian Heart under my right arm. I swung Atman Ragnarok down but he blocked my forearm from going down with his own. We stood locked like that as fire, ice, water, and steam swirled around us.  
"You're holding back too." he countered.  
"You haven't pushed me far enough, give me a reason to and I will stop holding back." I replied calmly.  
He seemed to think about it and his body began to glow with heat, "You asked for it."  
A wave of heat and light knocked my arms away from their position and before I could jump away a massive flaming fist (made of pure fire) shot out and punched me so hard I tumbled off the path's cliffs and into the sea. I was instantly healed and called a whirlpool to raise me back to the the path's level. I jumped back on and the water floated behind me, but I was occupied.  
His cloak was burning but not burning away, orange fire covered his entire body and lifted into the shape of a bird whose wings encircled him. His hair which was a dirty blond was flying up and he was grinning. He looked to be about 25 years old I realized that the bird that wings enfolded him wasn't just a flaming bird. It was a phoenix. He gave me a deep mock bow.  
"Aestus the Pheonix, elected captain and strongest of the third contingent of emissaries." He boasted, "Here to show you your place, Perseus Jackson."


	26. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, so Pollex has convinced me to do another poll and in this one he wants Percy to be with another emissary rather than Artemis, anyway, he wants the poll top happen so, why not, lets have another poll.  
Oh and Porpoise Whisperer, thank you for the creative message it brightened my day considerably, although I have to say I really want to snap the spines of some idiots in the SAT class I attend. Anyway before I plot stabbing them I need to wear some gloves so enjoy this, hopefully the double murder tomorrow can't be traced back to me.  
-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

PERCY POV  
I jumped away just as another wave of fire washed over the ground. I frowned, I needed to catch up to Theseus but this guy was tough and this Phoenix bird creature he had formed was seriously starting to piss me off. Every time I got too close for his comfort his flame bird would just flap its wings and I would have to move away; I may have a slight resistance to fire, but even I know I shouldn't play around with it. I closed my eyes and frost began to collect and spread from where I stood. I breathed in deeply and my legs shifted into wolf legs, I rocketed forward and was right in front of him.  
"Hol-" he gasped slashing at me.  
I twisted and angled my body to dodge the slash rather than jump back. He blade missed my shoulder and arm by centimeters and I lashed out. I brought up Obsidian Heart and slashed him across the chest, whirling I summoned frost in my right hand, which I clenched into a fist. I punched him in the stomach making him double over and released my concentrated frost with the force do a small bomb. He tumbled back, his Phoenix flickering as he struggled to straighten up. I rushed with both blades gleaming but two fiery wings blocked both my frost enhanced strikes and flapped out knocking me backwards. I rolled with the moment rather the fight it, using it to roll to my feet only to see a wave of orange a foot from my face. I let out a pulse of frost without thinking keeping the fire from scorching me into burnt Jackson crisps. The Phoenix rushed me and I barely had the time to cover my body in frost armor before the colossal bird of fire crashed into me with the force of what felt like a train.  
We both plowed into the ground as it tried to burn me to dust, my frost and resistance to fire being to only things saving me. I grabbed onto the bird and slammed my foot into its chest area, pushing it into the air. I used my werewolf speed and shot over it. I raised both of my blades over the flailing bird, supercharging them with frost until they glowed white. I formed a platform of water in the air and shot off it stabbing the bird through the chest with both of my blades. It squawked as we both fell to the earth and as we hit it I let the frost in my blades explode. The ground got washed with white and everything became coated with snow and ice. The Phoenix wailed a mournful noise and turned into ash. The next. Thing I knew I was slammed sideways by the side of a halberd handle.  
"Get away from him!" Roared Aestus.  
He carefully crouched and scooped his hands through the ashes his hands closed around something gently and he carefully deposited in pocket of his clothing.  
"Look, can we stop this?" I said holding up hands in a placating gesture, "We both don't need to prolong this, you should go tend to your Phoenix, we both know you'll be too distracted to fight me with him there." I pointed to his pocket.  
A small indignant chirp emitted from it, and his gaze hardened. He took something out of his pocket that resembled a shoebox and carefully folded his cloak in it. He took a small, glowing, red bird out of his pocket and placed him on the folded cloak.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Murmured Aestus.  
He snapped and the box disappeared in a flash of light. He turned to me and his eyes blazed with hate, fire swirled around him and he charged me. I gritted my teeth and back-stepped his first slash, and continued backing up as I blocked his other attacks. My body was on autopilot as my mind analyzed patterns and fed them to my actions making my defense ever more so unbreakable every second. He slammed the tip of his halberd into the ground and flipped over it like a pole vault , but instead of let go of it he tore it out of the ground and swung it down towards me. I crossed my blades over me and caught the strike. The force of it made my knees buckle and I fell to one knee. He grinned widely, his eyes took on a slightly crazed and malicious look as he pressed down on the blade as hard as he could. I took a breath and shifted my arms, pushing with all my werewolf strength. His eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth as his feet skidded on the ground.  
I lowered and dematerialized Obsidian Heart and walked forwards pushing him back with one hand, my eyes glowed yellow, "I have to wrap this up, so I am going to stop holding back."  
I let out my demigod talent and crackle of power sounded through the air.  
He jumped away but before he could land I sped right next to him.  
I grabbed his shoulder and said, "You are really slow, pick it up a bit will you?"  
And punched him into the ground.

* * *

AESTUS POV  
I hit the ground reeling from the force behind the fist. It was infused with ice and smashed into my ribs but rather than affect the small area of the blow he spread the power so I wasn't too damaged. Regardless I still coughed out some blood. That wasn't the scary part. What was scary was his speed. He caught me as I was jumping away from him, which means he would have had to been able to adequately move around me, maneuver behind me, and then leapt up at a speed faster than my own.  
I rolled onto my feet and ignited flames along my body, and swung at him. He kept a completely impassive face as he shifted and angled his body just out of the strikes lines. I growled and swung faster, even conjuring a fire whip to try to throw him off balance. He tapped a gold bracelet-like object on his forearm and two gauntlets, one black and one white appeared going all the way to his forearms. He held them up in a classical boxing stance.  
"Dammit what did you do?" I growled.  
A voice said from behind me, "I stopped holding back."  
A blow in the middle of my back sent me tumbling forward, and as I turned the tumble into a controlled roll, I was blown to the side. I growled and skidded, jumping off the ground to land on a tree branch. He was waiting his gauntlet covered arms at his sides.  
"If you want to try to kill me," he was suddenly behind me, "you need to be closer."  
He grabbed my shoulder and punched me in the stomach. As I doubled over, he brought his knee up into my face, breaking my nose and snapping my head back. He twisted dropping low around me and lashed out kicking out my legs from under me. My back hit the branch and slid off, unable to keep my balance and hit the ground face first. I panted and spat some blood out of my mouth as I got up. Jackson jumped off the branch and let flames augment my power. I rushed forward and began spinning and slashing at him, sparks flying as the blows were deflected or blocked by his gauntlets. He punched at me, and I managed to catch the blow with my elbow. I jumped back and rushed forward trying hard to press him. His gauntlets shifted into his sword and shield and blocked and sliced at me. I ducked under a shield-bash and blocked a heavy one-handed slash. He swung his shield and I twisted my halberd, just catching the blow before it hit me. We held stood there in check, both trying to overpower the other.  
"I really need to go, can we do this some other time?" He grumbled.  
"Not until I've beaten you!" I growled, adding more fire to my strike.  
Suddenly he closed his eyes and he began to glow sea green and gold. He opened his eyes and they were filled with gold fire.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I was done playing nice. He wanted to see me beat him, fine, he would get it.  
I concentrated and began to summon power. And let it out in an explosion of power.  
"RRRAAAGGGGHHH!" I screamed.  
Ice, water, and green power blasted and washed order everything. He tried to surround himself with his flame cloak but that was blasted away and he was sent flying. I panted and breathed deeply for a minute, letting my body relax slightly. I let my senses range out and I felt him weakly, but he was alive so he should be fine. I shifted into the wolf and began to run down the path, dashing past the trees so that I could catch up to Theseus.


	27. Chapter 24

**Okay judging by the results so far the poll is moot so forget it but a new concern has arisen for me. I have gotten a Lemon. It was emailed to me, (oddly enough) and I was told to put it in my story. Personally Lemons are not at all my style but I want to know your take on it, should I put it in?**

* * *

THESEUS POV  
I had been trudging down the path for a while when I heard a call, "Something the matter?"  
I turned and Percy is jogging down the path, a small smile on his lips. I blinked like I may be imagining things but when I realize he is fine, I can't help the smile that blossoms across my face.  
"Zeus almighty, what took so long brother?" I said, laughing.  
"He was tough, plus he knew how to fight very well, I had to use my most powerful radial technique to beat him!" He defended himself.  
"Really?" I ask.  
He goes about explaining that we can draw upon the power of water from within ourselves but in doing so we can severely drain ourselves. He had tried it a few times and twice he nearly died, he had been trained and had a few blessings that minimized the effects of him using all of that power at once. I wanted to ask how he got the blessings but he chuckled and said that he was under some rather extreme circumstances at the time.

* * *

PERCY POV  
As I explained about how the first time I was about to die and released all my power as a last resort, I saw a city in the distance. I knew instinctually that it was Athens. In it's prime. Theseus saw and grinned, we were close to meeting his real father. Looking at him I realized he wasn't just that boy who moved the stone, he had fought powerful bandits and monsters, and you could feel his presence,his aura of power. I nodded and clapped his shoulder.  
"Theseus, I have to go now, I can't be seen around you, people have to believe you did all of it, and quite frankly you did." I said solemnly.  
"Wait," he protested, "the sow-"  
"You would have beaten it, but I didn't want my little brother to be hurt anymore than he already was." I said smiling, "These battles have been all your victories. As for the man who attacked me, he was not a bandit but he had some personal problem with me."  
Theseus frowned, but under my stern glare, nodded.  
"Can you at least tell me what you are going to do?" He asked.  
"I guess it's time I made some favors." I replied rubbing my chin thoughtfully, he shuffled his feet, looking uneasy, and I grabbed his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "I promise brother, I WILL see you again, okay? Fear not and press forward, I think your dad may want to meet his son."  
He smiled widely and nodded, he turned took a deep breath. I told him to collect his thoughts and close his eyes. I dissolved into mist and approached the city. I reappeared in the city and morphed my clothes to the guards armor. I threw myself on the ground and tore my clothes in a few places. I ran to the palace and yelled for the guards.  
They responded and gasped when they saw my appearance. I told them of Theseus, carefully leaving out his name, and described him in detail, telling them of how he saved me from the bandits. They nodded and asked if I was fine. I nodded and said I had simply had trouble getting away. They asked a servant to call the king, and while they were distracted I dissolved into mist and disappeared.  
I saw Theseus looking for me, I walked up to him changing back into my regular cloak and clothing style, smiling and gave him a hug, "Get going Theseus, it's time to move."  
He left after I told him to get going and when he was almost at the city, I whistled loudly. I waited until I saw Silv fly down. I rubbed his snout as he landed and he responded tackling me in a full body dragon hug, growling contentedly.  
"Arg! Silv you're bigger now! I can't just catch you like old times!" I cried as he sat on my chest, making breathing a difficult task.  
He rumbled a laugh and got off.  
I brushed off my clothes, and sat on his neck, "Can you get me to Olympus?" I asked patting his side.  
He snorted an affirmative and shot off into the air. I closed my eyes and yawned. Silv glanced at me and huffed, asking if I was okay.  
I nodded, "Just a little winded, an emissary attacked me and-"  
At this point, Silv growled angrily and looked around as of searching for the person to torch. I laughed, and patted his head, it was nice to know he cared bout me so much.  
"Don't sweat it, Silv," I chuckled, "I taught him not to mess with me."  
Silv snorted in annoyance, he hated it when I was in danger and he wasn't around. I patted his side and assured him I was fine, and closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I had barely closed my eyes, or at least it seemed that way, when Silv prodded my side with his tail signaling that he was there. I yawned and stretched , and dismounted.  
"Follow me and stick close." I said beginning to walk to the throne room.  
He followed me and glanced at all the godlings and nymphs as we walked by, who were giving him a curious stare. I made my way to the council chambers, and spread my senses as I waited for a moment. There was only few gods inside, not the entire council.  
"Come on, Silv, I have to talk with Zeus." I said, pushing the large doors open.

* * *

THESEUS POV  
I jogged away from my brother and when I reached the gates, I turned to give him one last wave. Although when I looked back, I thought I saw a flash of silver shoot into the sky, but I rubbed my eyes and blinked and by that time it was gone. I smiled albeit a bit sadly, he was gone before I properly said goodbye. I shook it off, I would see him again, he promised me that much and I knew he was a man of his word. I walked to the city when I noticed I had something on a my belt, a pouch.  
I opened it, and a paper fell out reading:  
_I knew you would forget to do so, so I took the liberty of funding your little adventure, taking the money from the bandits you defeated; next time you see me, I intend to see you less forgetful, a lot stronger, and a prince. Got it? There is also a gift, a sign of you being a son of the ocean. May the gods bless you brother.  
-Percy (your mom would hate to see you in trouble you know, and you'd better not worry her)_  
Inside the pouch were gold and silver coins gleaming in the light. My throat felt tight and I realized just how lucky I was, and how much he cared. He even gave me a small necklace with a turquoise trident pendant on it. I put it on and grinned reattaching the pouch to my belt. I walked towards the palace, when I saw a man standing there conversing with some guards. The man was obviously the king. My dad.  
He was wearing a purple cloak and a crown, he had light brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. His face was one I would imagine a kind uncle to have. His brown eys twinkled with life and he has slight frown lines on his face. He was talking animatedly, gesturing, and I could tell he was very surprised. I drew closer in order to listen in.  
"You mean to tell me that our scouts have reported the path clear of the bandits?" He said in a deep voice.  
"Yes, lord Aegeus, a young man who carried a athenian bronze sword, citizen clothes, and a trident pendant. He was said to have killed them all. We heard he was completely alone and-" at this point the guard turned and glanced at me and shock crossed his features.  
"Yes?" Prompted the king.  
"Him, that is him your majesty!" The guard said pointing at me, "He is the one who defeated the bandits! He even has a trident pendant!"  
I reached down for the pendant at my throat and smiled shaking my head.  
"Percy, you are incredible."

* * *

PERCY POV  
I walked in the throne room and saw Zeus in the far corner conversing with Dionysus, meanwhile Artemis, Selene, and Athena were chatting quietly with Hestia. Aphrodite was looking at her hand looking bored. I walked in quietly but Silv pressed against me when he saw Artemis, letting out a small whimper. Everyone turned to me. Artemis saw Silv and gave me a bitter look, to which I frowned. Athena was looking at me with an impassive face. Selene waved, and I smiled lightly in return. Hestia smiled widely at me and I grinned in response. Aphrodite waved flirtatiously at me, which I pretended to ignore. I walked over to Zeus and Dionysus, bowing.  
"Lord Zeus, Lord Dionysus."  
"Hello, Percy."  
"Yes hello, Perseces."  
I chuckled, "Lord Zeus, I wants to talk to you about demigods if I could have a moment of your time."  
He nodded and signaled for the other gods to leave the room. They walked out and we was left alone, he conjured a seat and table for us and we both sat down.  
"Yes, Percy, what is on your mind?"  
"Lord Zeus, gods are probably going to start having demigods seeing as how Perseus is now famous and Theseus is becoming well-know. I am sure some gods have already had children."  
Zeus frowned, but nodded, "Yes, but what is the problem?"  
I leaned forward slightly, "From what I know, any demigod has a certain aura that allows monsters to locate us, whether or not we want to be found. To monsters it is called a scent. For an demigod unknowing of this, any threat like that can be dangerous."  
He stroked his grey-streaked beard and leaned back looking up thoughtfully, "I see...What are you proposing, Percy?"  
I grinned and leaned forwards, resting my elbows on the table and clasping my hands on the desk, "We should make a safe haven for demigods, a camp, of sorts...to properly train demigods in their heritage and power..."


	28. Chapter 25

PERCY POV  
This wasn't a bad start, in fact, things were going rather well. Sure it had taken a day or two to get started, but Hephaestus had commissioned multiple automatons to make the big house and cabins, I was researching how to create barriers and turned out I had a slight knack for it. I couldn't make a massive one, but they were more like shields and bucklers made of ethereal energy; it was a bit draining but I could make a shield that covered my arm and look cool as hell, like a shield of black, gold, green, and white energy. I was asking Hecate for lessons and despite how quirky she was she was a whole lot more fun to work with. Of course I now owed her, but I figured that it was worth it. We became good friends and she was alot more powerful than everybody gave her credit for, she was also very motherly towards me, which I had to say was nice feeling.  
Athena had warmed to the idea with much more gusto than I thought possible, until I realized she was having fun designing the buildings. Aphrodite was squealing almost non-stop, thinking of how pretty her cabin would be. Apollo slapped me on the shoulder, commending me for having such a brilliant idea. Dionysus was indifferent but did comment that this would help in the long run. Hermes was a bit off-put by the idea, at least until I told him since he might have to deliver messages here, he could see his kids. Helios acted like Apollo, but was more interested in the cabin's look. Zeus and Hades wanted to have a camp for their own kids, but Dad rebuked them for their elitist attitude. Selene patted my shoulder and told me she hoped I would survive.  
I didn't quite understand what she meant, I had been working hard, training mostly, and helping out with some of the building, nothing too complex, just tiring. On the flip side I was trying to find councilors for the camp, and the minor gods actually thought it would be a good idea to hang around. I groaned as I sat at my desk a bit late, apparently I had to approve the layout of the cabins and how the camp would be protected.  
I yawned and put my head on my arms, Hecate walked by and patted my shoulder sympathetically, "Tired?"  
My response was a half-asleep grunt.  
She chuckled and walked out the door. I wanted to get up and walk around, maybe check on the cabins, but I was so tired. I stumbled out of my chair and collapsed into my bed. I snuggled deep into the covers and shifted my clothes to resemble pajamas, so sweat-pants and a t-shirt. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

* * *

THESEUS POV  
I woke up with the sunlight streaming on my face, I yawned and stretched leisurely. Aegeus was a bit worried about letting me in but I knew my father didn't even know who I was. I also had been worried about a lady known as Medea. She was often glaring at me and trying to get her son, Medus, to spend more time with my dad. I often went to the barracks to train with soldiers, who readily accepted the chance to spar with me. Aegeus and I had often talked and was interested about how I killed each of the bandits, and where I was from. He seem to look at my sword with a confused and thoughtful expression, which I knew meant he was wondering where he had seen it.  
All together though, the good outweighed the bad. It was nice living in the palace and seeing my dad.  
Then again, as my brother said, a demigod's life is never simple.  
I was just finishing sparring with a a guard when Medea walked up, "Hello...boy."  
I raised an eyebrow, I hadn't been in her fair for any amount of time, so I was naturally suspicious, "Yes, Lady Medea?" I responded.  
"I feel that you are powerful for such a young man. Lately this kingdom has been feeling rather...oppressed by Crete. I wanted to know if you were capable of sacrificing a symbol of cretan power for us? Such as the Marathonian Bull?"  
I blinked, "I am not too busy with anything if that is what you are asking."  
"You should run it by the king then." She smiled, but it wasn't friendly.  
It was a cold, calculating look.  
It didn't matter to me, I was determined and I was going to do this maybe it would be the hint my father needed to know I was his son and a son of Poseidon. I took a quick bath and I made my way to the throne room and arrived. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I woke up and stretched, blinking through the glare of the sun gleaming through the windows. I got up and brushed my teeth, with a brush I had made for me by Hephaestus, and walked down to the bathhouse. In boxers and a shirt.  
Yes we have those, the bathhouse and "modern"clothes.  
No they were not common.  
I am a twenty-first century kid, bite me.  
I let the water fill the tub and used my powers to warm it to perfection. I lifted out all the water and doused myself in it. I sighed as the water energized me for the morning. I materialized my toga clothes and cloak. I ran a hand through my messy hair and barely moved when suddenly my senses sparked. I ducked and a silver arrow implanted itself in the doorway where my head would have been. I paled and turned and saw Artemis holding her bow and her eyes snapping with anger.  
Oh, so that's what Selene meant.  
I leapt into the air and fired a precise blast of frost, which she shot an arrow into and destroyed, but that was supposed to happen, I needed a small snow screen. I swirled the snow into small typhoon, not at all as strong as my personal hurricane, but enough to force to make her stop for a second.  
I landed and stood straight, and practically yelled, "What the hell was that for?"  
"You dare try to usurp the hunt's ranks?!" She yelled.  
"What?" I said honestly surprised, "What do you even mean?"  
"You made a home for demigods so they cannot join the hunt?" She notched several more arrows and fired, "I knew you weren't any different from other males."  
My eyes narrowed and I formed a ethereal buckler and knocked the arrows out of the air, "Shut up! Do you even know what I am trying to do? Why don't you get your information straight before you come charging in with your bow and arrows out and trying to kill me!" I shouted, "I don't even have a freaking idea about why you are mad at me!"  
Her eyes widened in utter shock.  
I sighed a deep breath, "Sorry...but I hate it when people assume I am trying to do something bad." I rubbed a hand over my forehead, I wished they had coffee in this day and age, "Look, can we just...talk? About what I am trying it do here, you're free to object but I already got this approved, by your father, Zeus, and a majority of the council."  
There was a tense silence for several moments.  
She let out an irritated grumble, like she wanted to argue, but nodded.  
I began to walk towards the big house, and dissipated my buckler. She fell into step beside me.  
"You shouldn't have said shut up." She mumbled moodily.  
I almost chuckled, "If someone were hurling false accusations at you and then attacking you, I am more or less sure you would have reacted about the same way."  
"So what exactly is the point of this?" She inquired, gesturing at the ongoing constructions.  
I stopped and sat down on the steps of the big house, "Demigods aren't only female, as I am sure you know. And there are female demigods who want to live and yet not be restricted not to find love, right?"  
She nodded, but snorted as though they were idiots.  
"What I am making is a sort of ... Home. For demigods. I am sure that here, the judgmental attitude of the denizens of Greece label those who fell in love with gods as women and men who are guilty of infidelity, when in actuality, they had the misfortune of falling for someone who could never stay with them. Then the child is ridiculed as being a bastard child, unless the parents are willing to advertise their child is a demigod, which some are not willing to do."  
Artemis frowned, but she knew I was right.  
"Well when they have a demigod child, it is actually dangerous for the parent to have them around. I mean, demigods attract monsters, and even though mortals of this day and age can see them and fight them, wouldn't it be better to have them be adequately trained rather than leave them to be defended by mortals who have no idea why they are being attacked?" I said gesticulating for effect.  
She sat down next to me, "I suppose it would save many lives, both mortal and non-mortal, but what did you mean 'of this day and age?'"  
I sighed, "As you know, as times go on ideas change and whether it takes a few hundred or a few thousand years, ideas will be forgotten and change. It will probably happen sooner than later, in my opinion. Anyway, what will happen when the mortals stop believing? The monsters will still be there, and people will stop trying to help the demigods and soon they will be myths and stories. If that were to happen, they can still come here to learn how to fight, how to protect themselves and others."  
Artemis looked pensive, "What about the hunters?"  
"What about the hunters?" I said.  
"Won't this stop them from getting anymore recruits?" She asked.  
"No." I sighed.  
"Why? They would opt to come here wouldn't they?"  
I got up, "Artemis... You wouldn't understand what some demigods go through. I am sure most girls would be drawn to idea of not having to answer to a higher authority, exactly like the hunt advertises. I haven't even started on the family and friend problems."  
Artemis gave me a gauging look. I wasn't sure what expression was on my face, I was always made fun of in school. People laughing at me for being the odd one out, my mom having it deal with Gabe. Annabeth, running away from her family because of her step-mom. Thalia, Nico, all my friends...  
A warmth ran across my cheek. I rubbed my cheek and my hand came away wet.  
"Sorry..." I said, chuckling hollowly, "I got lost in the past..."  
'Or my future...' I thought.  
Artemis shook her head and stood up, "Don't be. Perhaps I misjudged you and your intentions. Good luck, Percy, good luck."  
She began to walk away, but I called out, grinning, "Hey!"  
She turned, "What?"  
"Maybe once I get a decent number of demigods here and I feel they have been sufficiently prepared, " I paused for dramatic effect, "we could have your hunter fight the campers, see whose are better."  
She looked curiously for a second and then grinned predatorily, "How could I pass up an offer like that?"  
I laughed, "See you later, Artemis."  
She laughed and flashed away and I turned to walk into the big house, I had some plans to work on.


	29. Chapter 26

PERCY POV  
Hecate finally finished tying the barrier together. A shimmer of multicolored light covered the area in a huge dome including a large sprawling part of the forest and even some of a lake situated nearby. A majority of the cabins had finally been finished, now only the Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and Iris cabins were in need of the last few design touches. I watched as Hecate tied the source of the shield to a pillar of marble I had moved to the middle of camp. It gleamed with power and suddenly dimmed back to the normal gleam of marble under the sun.  
She huffed, "That should do it!  
I smiled, "Thank you so much, Hecate. This couldn't have been done without you." I said patting her shoulder.  
"For once I am getting some respect!" She cried dramatically, grinning at me.  
I laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Save your melodramatics for when they need a theatre/theater god!"  
She pouted slightly, "Your no fun!"  
I chuckled, "Alright, alright. Anyway I have some stuff I need to work on, so I gotta go."  
"Alright Percy, if you need some help, just call." She said, and flashed away.  
I stretched and walked towards the Poseidon cabin. I walked inside and ran my hand over the walls feeling the texture if the wood, how the cabin smelled of the sea, and the salt-water fountain flowed smoothly. In truth, I couldn't have been happier with the results. The cabins were looking great and were perfectly serviceable. The gods had done what they could to make the camp a good facility. Dummies, shields, swords, knives, weapons and armor, pretty much anything we needed to arm a person for a battle was available.  
But then again there was the problem of finding demigods and bringing them here. I asked Pan, who was still around, whether he could help with the satyrs, and he nodded, but they were yet to bring any demigods to camp. I had also asked Zeus about Chiron and whether or not he could join me at the camp. Hermes got the message to him and Chiron had decided to come, to at least check the camp out. The minor gods would visit from time to time, and inquire about the state of things.  
"Not much going on, truth be told." I would always murmur.  
The aurae and nymphs were practicing cooking, and I had to be the taste tester. Although, I had to say, it was not bad at all. Except for a few occasions in which they tried to feed me pure cellulose sugar, or whatever it was plants eat, the food was nice, and definitely edible. I had to do the dish-washing myself, it wasn't too hard, even with the lava. It was a great thing, except the nymphs and spirits always argued over serving me.  
Then one day I heard it the sound of hooves on wood. I yawned and stretched , getting out of my bed.  
"The satyrs are early I thought they were going to be here in a few days..." I murmured going to the basin and splashing some water on my face. I used my powers to dry off and stepped downstairs into the "living room" area of the Big house. I shifted into some jeans and a t-shirt under my cloak, too drowsy to care if it was ahead of its time.  
"Sorry," I mumbled, "I was going to sleep in today, I wasn't expecting any...one..." I trailed off as I looked up.  
Chiron was standing there, inspecting the drawers that were empty and the craftsmanship. He looked up surprised when he saw me. He looked younger, but just the same. His eyes hadn't acquired that look of pain, a millennium of loss and victory. A millennium of pain and pleasure. Of being alive. Otherwise, he was looking at me when I had first stepped into his classroom. Surprised.  
"Chiron?" I said, shocked.  
"Um...yes, I am, I assume you are Percy?" He said holding out his hand.  
I grasped his forearm, still shocked. I realized just what I had been thrust into for the next few hundred years. Chiron always had a wistful look, like he was remembering a good time, and even then there was a certain pain in his eyes. I knew that maybe one day, even a day from today or a thousand years later, my eyes would acquire that same look. Living and starting to get tired of it.  
I shook off the thoughts and smiled, "A pleasure to meet you. I wanted to see if you could help me train heroes, not that we have many yet, but it will come in time, I am sure."  
He gave me a small smile, "I have seen what you have constructed, it is amazing, and all this for the 'next generation' of heroes? Again, amazing."  
I led him outside and discussed my plans, he would occasionally ask for a clarification and I would give it. I showed him the stables and dining hall; even the archery range. I was still trying to move on to constructing the lava wall, but I needed Hephaestus for that and he was currently busy with the sword automatons, I had requested, not that he was complaining, he was rather happy to have a lot of work on his hands.  
"So you are a master of archery, right?" I asked as he pocked up a bow and quiver, inspecting them.  
He shrugged, "I prefer them over other weapons." He corrected.  
We both were silent until I asked, "So will you join? I'll understand if don't want to but I just want you to know, the position is always open."  
"Why choose me?" He asked.  
I chuckled, "I don't think I can ask gods to go out of their to watch their kids in the camp, plus those gods would get to interact more with their kids, I personally don't have a problem with it but I can see how that would be unfair. Besides you're a respectable person who has experience, an invaluable asset."  
He sighed, "You don't think anyone would be mad or confused as to why I am teaching?"  
I patted his shoulder, "Trust me Chiron, I'll make sure they won't. You can teach more about the archery, I can manage with swords, the only real trouble is that we have no one else for spears, knives, and other weapons, I don't want us to only specialize in a few things. I suppose I can ask Athena for some instructors or books..." I mused.  
He nodded, "Then I suppose I have nothing to really worry about. This is a nice place and I don't see why I shouldn't come here."  
"You have any luggage?"  
He turned to me with a confused expression, "Luggage?"  
"Uh...bags! You know, possessions?" I corrected hurriedly, trying to cover my slip.  
He nodded and cantered off to the big house. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I needed to stop using future words. I just stood there staring at the dining pavilion in the distance and the next thing I knew I was getting tapped in the shoulder. I turned and saw Chiron looking at me with a worried expression.  
"Ah, sorry!" I said, flushing, "I tend to lose myself in thought."  
He chuckled, "Just don't do that too much."  
I began to walk to the cabins when a column of fire landed right in front of me. I closed my eyes and chuckled, "Lord Hephaestus, how are you doing?"  
He rubbed his leg brace, "As well as a deformed god can, lad, as well as I can. Anyway, here are the sword automatons you asked for, high grade craftsmanship, the works." He said placing a large sack on the ground.  
I opened it and pulled out a small bronze box, "Ah, thanks! This will definitely help! I was wondering if you could create another project..."

* * *

THESEUS POV  
I had set out from the palace about a week ago, I had decided to capture the Marathonian Bull. I had stopped to make a campsite on my sixth night of travel but a kind old woman named Hecale had offered me shelter. Just as I had sat down the sky rumbled and storms flashed in the sky. I sighed as she handed me some warm bread and some water.  
"I can't thank you enough. I don't think my small shelter would of held against, well this." I said gesturing to windows and taking a bite of bread.  
She gave me a smile, "It's been while since anyone has eve come by this path, I am glad a handsome young man such as yourself, even deigned to come in here."  
"No, no!" I said honestly, swallowing, I continued, "This is quite a nice place, I was on my way to capture the Marathonian Bull, but I was going o rest before I really tried it."  
She let out a small laugh, and then grasped her chest as she relaxed, "Well if that is the case, you'd better be glad you decided to come to rest, that bull is almost unstoppable when it starts fighting."  
I frowned, "I have some experience in dealing with charging animals..."I replied.  
"Of course, but that only gives you a slight edge, you must be able to outlast it, you must be stronger and able to keep moving."  
I looked at the bread, I bit into it and sighed. The rest of the meal was silent and I pondered just how skilled I was.  
I woke that morning and Hecale wrapped up a small meal for me and wished me good luck.  
I smiled and waved, "Thank you! I swear I will die before I fail."  
"Then, come by again, and I shall make a sacrifice to Zeus for your safety and prosperity!" She called.  
I smiled and walked away from the little house. I passed a few hills over the course of and hour, and soon heard a snorting and grunting. I quickly bent down behind a rock and peeked around the corner, a massive brown bull with horns coming out of its nose and head, was sniffing at some bushes. It turned and I saw a scar crossing down its eye and multiple gashes that had become scars across his side.  
"Marks of those who failed to kill it..." I muttered.  
I drew my club from my back and adjusted the leather lock on my sheathe to pull out my sword more easily. I carefully used the rocks and bushes to sneak up. It snorted and tossed it head in my direction, and I struck, I leapt up and slammed my club across its face. It squealed in anger and blinding pain. Quick as a snake I slipped my club onto my back and pulled out my sword and slashed at its wide side. I opened up a gash and jumped away; then I started to run, if I wanted to survive I would have to play smart. There was no way I could match its strength. That blow with my club was more to disorient it rather than hurt it.  
Right then there was an enraged squeal and the ground started to tremble.  
"Dekára!" I grumbled.  
(Damn!)


	30. Chapter 27

THESEUS POV  
I hit the ground and there was another sharp stabbing pain in my side as my cracked ribs grated against my flesh. I bit back a growl of pain and rolled, dodging the bull as it tore the ground up in its frenzy to kill me. I gripped my sword more tightly. I licked my lips tasting the blood dripping from the split lip I had gotten from fighting. I had been trying to kill this thing for more than an hour, and it was tough.  
I. WAS. NOT. GOING. TO. DIE.  
I ran after the bull which was skidding to a stop and leaped for all I was worth. I landed on its back and stabbed my sword straight into it. The bull almost screamed in rage and pain and began to buck and run about, trying to dislodge me. I tightened my grip and gripped the sparse hair of the bull, I ripped the sword out and began to crawl towards the bull's face. I pushed my pain to the back of my mind as the bull reared and ran again. I clambered onto its back and readied my sword.  
"DIE!" I screamed and stabbed my sword straight into the bull's neck.  
The bull gurgled before it legs buckled to its knees and fell over. It crashed to the dirt with a loud thud and dust raised into the air. I rolled off the beast's back and lay on my back, breathing heavily. I raised my sword at the sky and yelled in victory. I got up and limped to the bull's carcass. I took the bull's innards and put them in a sack for the sacrifice. I shouldered the burden and reached into my pouch and pulled out a flask of nectar and swallowed two gulps, feeling my ribs numb and repair.  
I grinned and smiled, when I saw Percy, I couldn't wait to tell him about it. I got up and secured my belonging a bit more tightly around my back and wiped my sword on the grass. I began to run up the hills towards Hecale's house. I had promised to tell her of my success.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I was testing the sword automaton's levels of difficulty, they were perfectly calibrated, each level was just as I had asked for. I shook my head in wonder, I really owed all the gods, I just hoped that it would be enough to train all their kids. Chiron had taken to trotting around the camp and checking various things, though we both knew it was because there were no kids. Hephaestus had finally managed to finish the lava wall and get it up and running.  
Then three satyrs came, with multiple kids in tow.  
When I heard I was ecstatic, I was hoping this would turn out well. When they were going to run across the border, I was already there. I gauged their ages, there were three who were just twelve, the same I was when I started my journey. Four were seventeen, which surprised me, I thought there would be younger. Finally six who were fourteen or fifteen, around the age I was when facing the great prophecy.  
I looked behind them and saw several monsters which the satyrs were trying to kill. I dissolved into mist and reappeared above them. I drew moisture and pushed off it, straight downwards. I landed on top of a hellhound, smashing its spine; it dissolved before it could even whimper. I threw icicles at two monsters, impaling them through the head and chest, before whirling and cutting across three others monsters side with Atman Ragnarok. The last remaining monster, a hellhound, stared at me with incredulous fear and terror.  
"What's it gonna be, 'pup'? You want to dance?" I said pointing Atman Ragnarok at its forehead.  
I took a step back and began to run as fast it could before shadow traveling into a tree. I dematerialized my weapons and stretched. I made sure the satyrs were okay before walking back up to the camp and greeting the arrivals. I had petitioned for the minor gods to get cabins and a proper place in the camp, but of course the major gods refused, the only thing I had managed was a Hades cabin. I knew a minor god's child could be just as capable as a Olympian's, but superiority complexes were still in a much too healthy state. The most I could do was apologize to the minor gods. They had sighed in disappointment, but they didn't blame me. The only person who I could confide in was dad, but Trition was taking up a major amount of his time. Triton looked at me suspiciously at times, and at other times dragged me through the water to spar. I chuckled at the memory of his anxious and excited face and walked up the hill.  
The thirteen kids were watching with awe etched on their faces, I noticed they all had a sword, knife or spear strapped to their back. The satyrs scampered up the hill anxious to make it through the boundaries to safety. One of the twelve year-olds was standing half behind a seventeen year-old leg, clinging to the material of her shirt. She had her hand in his head in a protective gesture. I slowly walked back up the hill, showing that I was not a threat, Chiron was already trotting over and peering over the new arrivals with interest. The two kids together were obviously a brother and sister they both had darker blond-red hair and similar features, brown eyes and the same shaped face. I guessed that they were probably Apollo kids. One of the other seventeen year-old kids was obviously Hermes kid, his eyes scanned me, probably looking for a item to steal, he had dark black hair and a mischievous grin. The other two were definitely Athena, they had grey eyes and were taking in everything with a cautious optimism. The other younger twelve year-olds were looking around trying to stay close to the other members. The last six kids were looking about with clear interest or slight awe.  
"Hi." I said, walking towards the group.  
One of the Athena kids who had a sword strapped to his back turned to me, he had brown hair and grey piercing eyes that analyzed every detail. I blinked, a small smile appeared on my face as he stepped up to me. One of the other fourteen year-olds tried to grab his hand but was a bit to slow,  
"Who are you?" He demanded.  
I looked down so I was staring at his eyes, "I'll tell you mine, but you should introduce yourself first, young man." I said kindly.  
"I am Darien... My father said that I was a son of -"  
"Athena?" I cut in.  
He look surprised but nodded, "How can you tell?"  
I straightened up and brushed some nonexistent dirt of my pant knees before smirking, "Your eyes."

* * *

THESEUS POV  
The smoke coming from the house was the first sign, I picked up the pace in worry.  
The fact that there was only a stub in the distance instead of the house was what made me drop all pretense of safety and made me sprint like I was a storm spirit.  
"Oh gods..." I whispered as I came upon the burnt ruin of what was once Hecale's house. I ran inside throwing aside red and burnt beams, ashes, and broken vases in an attempt to find Hecale.  
"HECALE? HECALE, PLEASE!" I screamed.  
I turned desperately, trying to find her when I saw a limp hand under a pile of wood.  
"HECALE!" I screamed and began throwing the wood off as fast as I could. I ripped through the pile of wood with an almost inhuman vigor. As I dug, more and more of her became visible. She had obviously been asleep or about it be when this happened, she was wearing loose-fitting nightclothes. I grit my teeth as I thought of the cowards who must have done this, I would slaughter them. I held her cold body close to me, remembering the old lady who had helped me only hours before.  
"How did this even happen?" I sobbed.

* * *

I dug her a grave next to the remains of what were once her house. I knew Hades may not want a prayer from the son of Poseidon, but I prayed that he give her peace in the Underworld. I placed some flower she had around her house on her grave.  
"I am so sorry Hecale...I should've have been here..." I mumbled.  
I pressed my hand one last time over the spot where she rested and walked down the path, guilt filling my chest with pain.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I had just finished explaining to Darien just exactly a child of Athena was a "child" of Athena, when I saw one of the Ares kids, Korkes, running his hands over the flat of a sword. I walked over as he took some surprisingly smooth swings through the air.  
"Like that blade?" I asked as he jumped and he dropped the sword he was holding onto the floor.  
"Um... I was, well, I-" he tried to find a way to explain what he was doing.  
I laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, it only makes sense for you to be interested in swords, just for reference try not to let your aggressive nature get the better of you." I said picking up the sword and holding it out to him hilt first. He took the blade and gazed at it uncertainly.  
I called everyone to the arena and stood in the middle of it, "Okay everyone, I know you are anxious to explore the camp, but introductions are in order..."  
I went through the speech I had planned, introducing Chiron, the satyrs and even the nymphs. I explained that even though this camp was made for them and to prepare them for the world with monsters, they weren't going to be drilled like military soldiers, they would hopefully enjoy their activities. I explained that saying the name of monsters no matter what they were, could allow them inside the camp. I told them since there were so few of them they would have to follow the same schedule. I was explaining how I would train them in fighting when some questions arose.  
Darien stood up, "If you are the sword instructor, shouldn't you be teaching us and fighting against us?"  
I laughed, "I am, but I want you to fight against automatons before moving on to sparring partners, that way we can reduce the risk of casualties, or accidents."  
He opened his mouth, but I held up may hand, "Come here."  
He hesitated, but came down nonetheless.  
"I want you to attack me." I said.  
"What?" He cried.  
"Attack me, with your sword." I said again, smiling this time.  
"I could kill you!" He protested.  
"No you can't, not the way you are now. Your first steps to becoming a demigod warrior were taken in simply making it here, you learned to cut down monsters to kill them, to strike without remorse." I opened my hands; addressing even the demigods in the seats and said, "Even so, you aren't ready to fight against an experienced monster."  
My eyes narrowed at their terrified look, "Yes, that's right, monster gain experience through fighting, you can 'kill' them, but you cannot destroy them forever, they will reform, every single monster you have ever faced will come back, probably multiple times over the course of your life. You need to learn how it is to fight against an experienced fighter." I turned to Darien, "So. Attack. Me."  
He drew his sword and with a yell charged. I waited until he was in range, and he began to throw slashes at me. His face was filled with fear and worry, I actually growled, taking on a more stern persona. He threw a slash at me and I caught his wrist and yanked him towards me. I grabbed his waistband as he stumbled past, spun him once, and tossed him away. He hit the ground rolling and looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Your afraid." I said, "You afraid you'll lose, afraid you'll hurt me, afraid that I will hurt you. Every attack you have is halted by hesitation, when you fight a monster, you hesitate, you die. When I said attack, I meant attack with the intent-" I dematerialized and appeared behind him, "- to kill me in every strike, otherwise you won't even close to touching me, much less cutting me." I said bending over him.  
He scampered to his feet and jumped back. I noticed his hands were shaking slightly, but his eyes had a slight glare.  
I smirked, "There we go, that's a good gleam in your eye..."  
He charged.


	31. Chapter 28

PERCY POV  
Apparently I was a 'sadistís' or a sadist.  
They got into the schedule pretty quickly but when they got to sword class for the very first time...oh man.  
I was telling them how to correctly grasp a sword when the older Apollo girl, Triah, murmured that she wasn't all that good with swords. I sighed and told her that sometimes, you have to at least be 'familiar' with something you are not go with, just because you cannot solve everything with a bow and arrow. She huffed indignantly and we got into an argument, much to the amusement of her younger brother. I sighed and told her to try it, just get a 'feel' for it, and then I would find some other weapon for her. Other than that I could see the demigods who had come were already doing very well. I had asked Athena for some help with spear training since I barely used them at all. She said she would have to get back to on that, which was a problem since Darien wanted to learn how to fight with a spear just like his mom.  
I had been running them through guarding drills, showing them how to guard correctly. I told them of how all demigods, born for battle, have a natural center, a center of gravity that instinctually tells them where to place their feet. They had just gotten the basics down fairly well; then I decided to test their bravery.  
"Okay, okay! Everyone, who want to spar with an automaton?" I called.  
The demigods stared at me, "But it's just the first class!" Said Darien!  
"I want to try it! I'll kick that bronze thing's butt!" Yelled Korkes, brandishing his sword.  
I chuckled, "Try not to be too boastful, Korkes. But if you really want to try, fine. You have a good grasp of the basics. You might just provide a good show."  
He grunted and blushed while I walked over to the shed. I picked up one of the automaton fighters and set it to it's lowest level, made up of only slow blocks, and slow slashes. I set it up in the middle of the arena and stepped back as a small hum sounded.  
Korkes took a deep breath, and held up his sword with both hands, " Okay."

* * *

DARIEN POV  
Our teacher is insane! He can't seriously expect Korkes to-  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Percy, standing there with a smile on his face, "Don't worry, I know it seems that this is insane, but I am not throwing a high level automaton at you guys. It's at its lowest level, basic slashes and slow speed, if it gets dicey, I swear I will step in." He said, squeezing my shoulder lightly.  
I still stared, "But even so..."  
"Korkes is a strong kid, he can do it."

* * *

KORKES POV  
I was ready.  
It was as simple as that.  
I trusted our teacher and holding a sword in my hand felt right. I saw the automaton clatter to life and approach sword raised high. I raised my sword and blocked the first strike and retaliated with a swing that made a small mark on the automaton's breastplate.  
"Good. Strike when opponent is resetting, smart." Called Percy.  
The automaton slashed at me and I jumped back, it's swings were to weak to hurt me and I huffed. I ran at it and jumped aside as it slashed at me again. I spun and stabbed it in the back of the metal joint that was its knee.  
"Oh, good shot hitting at the joints to incapacitate it!" Cheered Percy.  
"Can you turn it up a notch? This is no fun!" I yelled.  
Percy grinned, "I could... But learn the basics, you're doing good, hitting important spots, just keep that up." He said calmly.  
I grumbled and kept bating at the automaton with my blade, making light gashes in the metal. The automaton still whirred and attacked when suddenly it shut off mid-swing. I looked around to see if anything else was wrong but everyone seemed fine, and just as confused as I was.  
Percy got up, "Seems like that was a good enough demonstration of your level of combat. One sec."  
He walked behind the frozen automaton and fiddled with it back plates, opening them. He twisted something and muttered about mechanics sucking. He tweaked one last thing and clapped his hands together.  
He repositioned the automaton's limbs so it was taking a stance and said, "Okay, let's see if this is more your speed."  
I took my stance but something hit my back. I turned and saw a shield, courtesy of Percy.  
"Take it, trust me, you'll need it."  
I shrugged and strapped it on my arm. I turned back to the automaton, who was beginning to hum. It clattered to life and shot towards me at a high speed. Surprised, I raised my shield just in time to deflect a vicious jab, followed with a open-handed palm to my face. I ducked and jumped away, only to slash at the automaton desperately trying to slow it down and get some breathing room, not that it worked. The automaton relentlessly followed me, slashing and jabbing, even kicking and punching at me. I shield bashed the automaton and ran back just to gain some room.  
"What the hell?" I growled, panting.  
The automaton was already running at me, sword in hand. I took a deep breath and ran forwards myself. We met at the middle of the arena. I ducked under a slash and slashed upwards, only to miss. The automaton tried to kick me and I used the shield to block the blow and bash it over its head. The automaton stumbled from my previous attack on it's knee and I tried to press the advantage only to be hit over the head by a bronze fist and sent down skidding. I blinked the stars from my eyes to find a blade poised over my body, I raised my shield and blocked one solid blow before getting my shield knocked off.  
"I yield!" I almost screamed.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I head him scream that yielded and the automaton stopped and powered down. I walked up and offered him my hand which he shakily took.  
"What the hell? How high was that." He panted, wiping the sweat form his forehead.  
I turned to him expressionless, "Relatively? Still pretty low level, many of my older friends could have taken it out no sweat."  
He gaped in shock as I calmly walked towards the de-powered automaton and laid it aside. They other students had been watching with rapt attention, and all their jaws dropped. They had assumed that that was a high level opponent, now hearing my assessment they were all flabbergasted. I shrugged and decided to give them a small, talk before sending them to archery.  
I turned to them, "Even if you have an natural affinity with a weapon, it won't mean you are undefeatable. Korkes is gifted with a sword, I have no problem saying that, but he has only had a day of practice. If he wants to actually survive, he must be able to fight better than automaton's we all just saw. All my skills have come from years of practice and honing. I didn't just get them."  
Everybody, especially Korkes, glanced at the floor ashamed, "Do you have a weakness?" Called Triah.  
Her little brother Valen followed up, "Yeah! Do you?"  
I smiled, "I have and never been any good with a bow and arrow. I found a way around using them though."  
All the kids who wanted to use archery grumbled something about that being unfair. I chuckled and shooed them off to archery, with the Triah and Valen leading the group. I watched them with a faint smile on my face. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning, I was surprised to see Apollo looking at his kids with a huge, proud smile.  
"They really are something aren't they..." He sighed.  
"I guess all demigods are Apollo, even the ones from the minor gods, I don't like the being crowded with the other god's cabins like they shouldn't be recognized." I sighed.  
Apollo sat on a bench, "Percy, what happens when humans expand past Greece? Wha will you do then?"  
I thought about it before answering, "Apollo, I can assume you will still find...um...'partners' here when that happens right?"  
"Of course." l he chuckled, "Sometimes there is nothing better than being with people in your hometown! I mean the ladies here, Percy, are absolutely stunning! Maybe I could hook-"  
"Skipping over whatever you were about to say," I cut him off hurriedly, "I suppose I will have other demigods run it, but still keep it around. I mean it's not fair to the demigods that would be situated or born far from the camps right?"  
He nodded, "Sound plan, I guess. The gods are deciding to descend into the mortal's lives more easily now."  
I groaned, "What? You mean to tell me that they plan to send me more? Ugh, alright but if that's the case I really need those instructors from Athena!" I yelled ath the sky.  
Apollo let out a loud laugh, which rolled across the forest, making some birds flee in shock.


	32. Chapter 29

**Sorry this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted to put it in.**

* * *

TIMESKIP: ABOUT A FEW MONTHS LATER...  
ALOT MORE CAMPERS HAVE COME ALONG SINCE THINGS HAVE BEEN GOING WELL, THE GODS HAVE BEEN SATISFIED WITH THE CAMP AND PERCY HAS BEEN ENJOYING BEING A PRACTICAL FATHER-FIGURE TO ALL OF THE CAMPERS.

* * *

PERCY POV  
Things were going fine...well at least until the hunters came along.  
Apparently, the hunters felt threatened exactly as Artemis was when they heard about this little camp, despite the assurances both Artemis and I had given them. Some of the good-natured hunters I had grown acquainted with teased me endlessly about how I was taking a whole new approach to the girlfriend finding idea. Anyway, when they came, they 'naturally' just had to run into Korkes and his family members. He had been coming along very well in his sword fighting classes, but as a child of Ares, was brash and a bit arrogant, despite my multiple warnings not to be.  
A argument broke out, which became a fight, which engulfed several other campers, the hunting wolves, Silv (who thought the hunters were attacking his friends), and for some reason several automatons, eventually ending in me and Artemis having to break up the fight, much to Chiron's amusement. An influx of new campers, including younger campers had watched and cheered on the fighting campers while the newer hunters sat back and watched as their sister fought. By the time everyone was separated, multiple people needed to go to the Apollo cabin for burns, cuts, bites, and bruises.  
I rubbed my forehead, trying to ease the headache I had acquired, "Marvelous first impression, wouldn't you say Artemis?"  
She huffed in annoyance, "It was that idiot boy Korkes' fault."  
"That it was," I sighed, "he seems to fail to understand how scary women are..."  
Artemis laughed and sat down, "At least you know."  
I smirked, leaning against a tree, "I practically wrote the know-how on it."  
She let out another laugh, in which I joined in. After a while we finally calmed down and gazed across the camp. The hunters were challenging the Apollo archers, the Aphrodite girls were watching the Ares and Hermes kids spar, the Athena kids were inventing an arrow firing mechanism, and the other campers doing other activities like canoeing and arts and craft.  
"It's peaceful here..." Murmured Artemis quietly.  
"I know, I guess I know how Chiron felt all those years ago..." I said without thinking.  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked Artemis.  
I blanched for an instant. I still was prone to thinking about the future/my past and talking about it in moments of absentmindedness, usually Chiron or the campers had grown used to my muttering or wistful looks, but Artemis was a different story. Though at the very least we were friends, she was still determined to find out what was different about me. She refused to ask me to tell her since I told her it doesn't matter, but to her this became a challenge. She would find out, come Hades or Poseidon's storms (Hell or High Water).  
I shook off my obvious discomfort, "Nothing, Chiron likes to come up here, I was just commenting on the appeal of it, you know, how cozy and light it is here."  
"What about the whole 'all those years ago' part?" She asked scrutinizing me.  
"Sorry, that was a slip of the tongue. I meant to say 'a few days ago' you know, I mean this place has been around for only a few months..." I said rubbing the back of my head, letting my bangs cover my eyes like Nico used to.  
I suddenly realized that my bangs went a little past the tip of my nose. I brushed my hair back in surprise, Artemis giggled at my surprised look, "Need a haircut?"  
"Yeah...I like it a bit long, but this is way too much." I muttered.  
I took out a string I had gotten and tied back my hair into a clumsy ponytail. Artemis looked at me and had a thoughtful expression other face.  
"That would be a great way to keep hair of your face..."  
I smiled and thought of something, "Hey Artemis... Remember our little idea when you came and attacked the camp?"  
She paused for a moment and then her eyes widened, "You mean..."  
"We definitely have enough campers, some are a bit rougher around the edges but are capable..."  
"Then..." A predatory grin and excited gleam in her eyes lit her face.  
"Yeah, let's organize a game," I ran a hand through my hair ruefully, "but first I need to do something."

* * *

THESEUS POV  
I shifted my burden more comfortably on my back as I walked towards the city in the distance. I noted with a small smile that the amount of travelers coming by land had increased exponentially. I walked past the city gates and head toward the palace. When I arrived the in the city people started muttering, as I approached everyone was staring at me. The guards immediately clapped me on the back, cheering. I smiled at how enthusiastic they were they practically carried me to the throne room. When I arrived, Aegeus and Medea stared at me with flabbergasted expressions. Medea's face turned into a scowl for an instant before smoothing into a passive expression.  
"So did you defeat the bull?"she asked in a slightly cold tone.  
"Yes I did! I have brought the entrails to sacrifice to the gods." I replied swinging my sack onto the throne room floor.  
Aegeus looked at me closely and his eyes widened for a moment, he had hit upon a thought.  
"U-uh yes well... Thank you and congratulations. Let us hold a celebration in your honor." He called.  
"Wow brother, I'm gone for a week or two and you have parties I your name already? What is up with that?" Said a familiar voice.  
I whirled and saw Percy; his hair was much more shaggy and longer than when I last saw him. Humor was shining in his eyes, and if anything he seemed even stronger than when I last saw him. I noticed Medea actually licked her lips, eyes wide. Aegeus seemed even more flabbergasted. The guards moved towards him but I held them back with a gesture.  
"Percy?" I asked grinning widely.  
"The one and only." He said, "Sorry I haven't been able to visit sooner, but I had some pressing matters to attend to."  
I clapped him on the back, "You kept your promise, that is all that matters."  
"Anyway, you still haven't kept all of yours so I need a favor." Percy said smirking.  
"What would that favor be?" I asked warily.  
His smirk turned into a sheepish smile, "You know any good barbers?"

* * *

AEGEUS POV  
Ever since that boy had arrived, something about him was making me frustrated, I knew him, I was sure. He even carried himself in a royal aura! But despite that I couldn't exactly put my finger on what it was. Then that Percy boy came, the spitting image of the god Poseidon,and I was almost blown off by the revelation. That boy might be my son, I strode past Medea's room and heard her talking to a servant. I paused by the doorway.  
"That boy is much to powerful, not to mention his lineage. I will require some time in the apothecary...ALONE." She said.  
"Yes, your majesty!" Replied the nervous servant.  
I scowled angrily, that boy may be my son, my boy I had left behind with Aethra. I scratched my chin and sighed deeply before walking away. I couldn't make any assumptions, I wanted to find out exactly who he was so I decided to ask the gods for help. If he was my son, whoever harms him will pay dearly.

* * *

PERCY POV  
"Wow." I murmured.  
My head felt a lot lighter, never knew hair could weigh that much. I looked at the glass and rubbed my hair absentmindedly. I was still shaggy but it wasn't past my shoulder down to the shoulder blades anymore. I flexed my shoulders and grinned at the barber.  
"Thanks." I said flipping him a few coins.  
I walked away from the shop and flicked the sleeping Theseus' forehead, he help and tumbled out of the chair. I began laughing and had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over.  
"I thought the hero Theseus would be able to keep straight up from a simple flick!" I chuckled, grinning.  
"Oh shut up." He retorted.  
As we walked back,I noticed people glancing at the castle and at talking about a sacrifice. Theseus sighed and jogged a bit towards the palace. I kept pace with him and as we walked inside I noticed people holding a large sack and Theseus walking over to talk with the priest. As I approached I noticed Medea walk past me with a jug of wine in which she was pouring some dirt. I frowned and was about to confront her, when I remembered that she was on the ORIGINAL Jason's quest for the Golden Fleece. Almost instinctually, frost started to gather in my palms and my eyes narrowed.  
Right then my attention was diverted to Theseus who began to slowly pour the entrails of some animal into the fire. It glowed faintly for a brief second before blazing with heat. Theseus laughed delightedly and shouted for everyone to party. As the celebration began saw Medea begin to weave her way towards Theseus as he sat down. I growled and approached only to feel two arms wrap around my arms and try to pull me back. I whirled and saw a young man about my age who had brown hair and gleaming green eyes, obviously Medus. I shot my head back into his face and he grunted in pain and let go, I whirled and blasted him with a pulse of frost meant to knock him back. I turned and saw that Theseus was already looking a little confused as Medea handed him a chalice. I began to move but a bronze colored flash hit the chalice with a loud thunk and sent it spinning across the floor. Theseus instinctively stepped back as a bronze knife clattered to the floor. Medea whirled with wide, angry eyes to see Aegeus who was moving with a speed that his age seriously belied. He drew a sword and held it to Medea's throat. She gulped visibly.  
"You dare try to poison my son?" His voice shook with rage.  
She scowled and withdrew a flask of a glowing orange liquid from her robes. She threw it down and I conjured frost in my hand and roared forward, just as the flask cracked open. Flames roared and shot in every direction. I summoned a wall of frost around the expanding flames, quelling and holding them from expanding before they could hit anyone.  
She whistled and called out, "Come Medus!"  
The guy I had beaten up stumbled forward just as a chariot Burt's through the roof attached to two sun dragons. I was tempted to knock them out of the sky, but I was too busy keeping the magical fire from spreading. Medea and her son climbed on the chariot and blasted through the palace roof. I clapped my hands together and the walls of snow closed on top of the fire, smothering it.  
"Damn..." I growled, "I couldn't catch them."  
Everybody was cowering or screaming. I pulled Theseus aside and told him I needed to go. He nodded and I dissipated into mist, heading for Camp Half-blood. I had a war-game to start, and more than my fill of parties turned sour.


	33. THE END

I lost this story. I am sorry for what you guys assume to be a chapter but this is the end of this story by my hand. No insertion or time for this left.

If you want to adopt it contact me.


End file.
